


hard to love

by kgilkey



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgilkey/pseuds/kgilkey
Summary: taylor trager has a crazy life as the samcro princess. will she be decide to stay in charming or will she leave it all behind including her first love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i only own my origional characters. i,ve changed the age of a few of the SOA characters for time line and story purposes.

my name is Taylor Nicole Trager im fifteen and live in Charming, California. i have long curly black hair with bright blues eyes, my skin stays tan. my dad is Alexander 'Tig' Trager and is a member of Sons of Anarchy Redwood origional also known as SAMCRO. my mom died when i was five, gemma teller-morrow became my mother figure ever since. my best friends are jax teller and opie winston, they are a year older than me. Lyla Andrews was my other best friend, we were the same age, have been neighbors since we were born, our moms were best friends too. lylas dad split when we were six so her mom helped my dad and my dad helped hers, we grew up like a blended family except our parents werent together. 

Lyla and I just finished our school year this summer was going to be amazing. we were both going to turn sixteen and had so much stuff planned. right now im on the back of my dads bike on the way to TM. ive been working there for a few years in the shop and office to pay for my photography stuff and now i was saving to buy a truck. we pulled up, dad back his bike into the row with the others he got off then helped me off

"thank you for the ride daddy." i said taking my helmet off 

"no problem baby girl. keep your helmet if in not here catch a ride back home with opie or jax. stick by them or gem if i have to leave. let me or gem know if you end up leaving this lot." he said kissing my cheek 

"yes sir. always sir. please be careful today. i need you back in one piece old man." i said kissing his check then grabbing my camera bag. "ill show you old man yound lady." he said tickling me "dad i gotta go stop it." i said slapping his hands. we both laughed as we walked away from each other. 

opie and jax were in the shop working on a car. i went to my locker and put work my work smock on then went into the office to lock my camera bag in the file cabinet so no one touched it. 

"good morning momma gemma." i said as i walked in. 

"hey baby good morning."

"you need me in here or the shop today?" i asked her

"baby i think jax wants you out there they got alot to get done today."

"that means i got the grunt work oil change, tire change and airing them up. aint that what the prospect is for? i hate when lowell or dog isnt working they actually let me work on the damn cars." i said annoyed. 

"i know baby. you know the guys like to get their hands dirty." 

"yeah yeah. please let me know where youre going for lunch ill see if i want anything." i asked her.

i walked into the shop and went to the desk to see what all i had to get done today. as long as i got my jobs done right with no problems gemma and clay still paid me for a full day of work. i had ten oil changes, a couple alignments, and tire rotations. i got a piece of paper out to make my to do list. i like to get the cars with more than one thing to do done first so i had the easier jobs at the end of the day. i went to get everything together before i pulled the car in. once i got the car pulled in my bay i put my head phones in. when i worked with opie i always listened to music. we havent been that close the past year. 

we lost our virginities to each other when i was fourteen and he was fifteen, i was almost fifteen so its not that bad. then a couple weeks after that jax, opie and i got drunk on the roof during a Friday night samcro party. that night opie told me he loved me, i told him i loved him too and we had sex again. but after that he didnt treat me the same, he pushed me away and a couple months later he started dating donna williams. i fuckin love opie, he has always been my best friend, my protector and ive been in love with him for years. the only people who really knew what happened was jax and lyla. now we only talked if we needed to. i hated it. i hated opie to but at the same time i loved him. so the quicker i could finish my jobs the quicker i could leave. 

i planned on hanging out with jake oswald, elliot oswalds son. we had been friends for a while and i started dating him a few months ago hoping to make opie jealous then i started to like jake some. we werent anything serious we both knew it. we both loved the arts and he helped me alot with my videos and editing. 

i was almost done with my list and was listening to areosmith when jax pushed me "what the fuck" i yelled as i spun around pulling my ear phone out 

"ive been fuckin callin you. how loud you got that shit anyway TNT." that was my nickname not just because of my initials but because of my anger too. opie was standing next to jax

"does it matter. whats up?"

"whats your problem taylor." jax asked

"im trying to work here jackson, since were using first names now." i said point to the car 

"you gonna come to the diner with us tonight?" jax asked  "no i got plans. thats why im trying to get out of here."  "weve always went to diner every other Friday tay."  "things change jax. i have plans go without me."  "what could be more important than our tradition? than us?" he pointed between him and opie "haha wow jax how many times have yall cancelled plans and ditched me for tara and donna? dont even start that shit with me."  "oh so youre gonna be with jake? youd rather hang out with that jock than us?"  "yes if you must know i have plans with jake. his name is jake."  "better not be plans about what i think its about taylor nicole. i fuckin mean it." jax said "wow jax i dont think its your business what my plans are. its definately not your damn business if im having sex with someone. jesus christ." "taylor i will beat his ass dont play." "youre funny jax. not that its your fuckin business no im not sleeping with jake. he hasnt even asked. he actually cares about me and we share interests. there are guys our there capable of not trying to get in a girls pants within five minutes of knowing her you know asshole. now leave me alone so i can finish my fuckin jobs and leave." i spun around to seen happy, chibs, gemma, clay and my dad standing there "fuck me, damn it." "im glad to know youre not having sex." my dad said "trust me dad you will never know id rather you not kill the guy if i ever decide to." "damn right ill castrate him." "jesus dad" "aye i agree lass." chibs said to which happy and clay nodded their heads in agreement to. "wow, im so glad everyone is in agreement. now can we please stop discussing my non existent sex life so i can get back to work. im sure you all heard i got plans." "what are those plans taylor?" my dad asked "me, jake, and lyla are going out the the streams so i can take some pictures for a art project of mine, lylas going to model some think shes bringing some friend i dont know her name. jakes driving us. then i was hoping i could go to lylas after?" "you better be careful and better be at lylas tonight. no funny business." "promise dad. if i was gonna lie and sneak off i wouldnt not use lyla as an excuse considering she lives next door come on now im not that dumb." "youre pushing it taylor." "geeze im just playing im and angel why would i lie about where or what im doing" i said batting my eyelashes "jesus taylor when did you grow up." he said kissing my temple "in the blink of an eye. love you dad. now please go so i can work." 

while we were talking i seen donna pull in, fuckin bitch, she stood by her car waiting for opie. 

"get out of here ill have the prospect finish the jobs." clay said "can i atleast finish this one i dont want to leave it halfway done?" "im not gonna tell you no. but ill let the prospect know to come get the rest of your list." "oh my god thank you thank you thank you" i said jumping up and down hugging him. i turned around put my head phone in and played some keith sweat. everyone left all the adults went to the picnic tables by the clubhouse and opie went to donna. i hated them. 

jax pulled my head phones out "what the hell tay!"  "jax whats wrong now?"  "what was all that. why you being a bitch towards me!"  "im sorry jax. i just dont feel like talking about it. im not trying to a bitch towards you. im just pissed nothings been the same the past year, you know why. things are even different with us and i fucking hate it."  "tay is this about tara and donna?"  "jesus no jax. its about you, ope, and me. i dont care that youre datin tara but she better not hurt you or ill kick her ass."  "you didnt answer me about donna."  "you know the answer to that jax. anyway it doesnt matter. were all getting older were bound to grow apart right?"  "tay ope loves you."  "yeah i know weve been. best friends my while life, i get it, trust me."  "thats not what i meant tay."  "well jax thats how it is. he made his choice. he doesnt care about me and i don't understand why i could be so fucking stupid to think otherwise." i put my head phones back in and walked away. i finished my car just as half-sac the prospect walked up. i handed him my list then put my work smock in my locker. i went into the office "hey gemma you gonna be going anywhere soon im needing a ride back home." "no baby but ill find you someone to run you home." "i can take you tay." opie said standing in the doorway "oh okay thanks ope. let me go say by to dad and ill be ready. thank you!" fuck that last person i wanted to talk to let alone ride with. "hey daddy im about to go home ill call you when i get there and when i leave, also when i get to the streams and back to lylas. i love you. ride safe." i said hugging and kissing him "who is taking you. you better be good and be careful tonight call me if anything happens, keep your eyes open. i want you to take a knife with you." "ope taking me home, im always alert and ready daddy. i always have a knife on me." he hugged me and kissed. i walked back outside to see opie waiting by his bike. i walked over and he passed me his helmet. i climbed on behind him and loosely held on. before he took off he pulled my arms tighter around him which made me lean into him more. fuck i loved feeling him so close and his smell it was cigarettes mixed with the leather from his kutte.  god this was gonna be a long ride.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up there is a sex scene in this chapter

as we rode i got lost in my head thinking about all of our memories. i hated myself for it and for feeling how i did. i wish i could go back and change everything that happened. i would have my two best friends back and wouldnt be so damn broken. i hated everything about the last year. i didnt realize we pulled up to my house opie cleared his throat "oh shit sorry." i said climbing off and unbuckling the helmet. i wasnt sure if i was supposed to invite him inside, used to he would just come in. 

"wanna come in i dont have to get ready for a bit" i missed us always hanging out so easily. "uh yeah sure." he said smiling. god his smile warmed my heart. i walked in front of him opening the door. i put my bag on the kitchen table "want a beer?" i asked opening the fridge "yeah." i got two out handing him one. i went to my room to grab my pack of smokes. yeah my dad knows i smoke and drink he just tells me not to get busted and if im at the clubhouse not to drink before seven pm so i wont get to drunk and to be ready to jump in a shower if the cops show up. also to never drink around strangers and watch who i let know that i drink. i walked back out into the living room. 

"wanna watch a movie?" we've always watched comdeys and stand up comedians "yeah whatever you wanna do" he should have just went home. this is gonna be fun. "what about some kevin hart?" " yeah hes funny." i pulled Netflix up on the tv and started a show. we sat on the couch laughing i caught ope looking at me a few times. i finished my beer "you want another? popcorn?" i asked standing up "yeah ill come help." i grabbed the beers first then went to get the popcorn i couldnt reach it since it was on the very top shelf "i got it" opie said as he stepped up behind me he put one hand on my hip and got the popcorn. i felt a fire inside of me with his hand on my hip. he passed the box to me "thanks" i pulled one out and handed him the box back. i opened the package and then put it in the microwave. i had to stretch to get a bowl that was big enough to hold the popcorn, i couldfeel him watching me. once it was done we went back into the living room. we smoked a cigarette. we done the whole cliche thing of both grabbing popcorn at the same time.

my phone started ringing "hey dad whats up?" "baby i gotta head out of town i need you to stay home tonight im sorry. i promise when i get back home you can go." "alright dad. you want me to go to gemmas?" "no baby you can stay home if you want see if jax or opie or both want to stay over with you. im assuming opie is still there since hes not back here?" "yeah we are watching kevin hart want to talk to him?" i passed the phone to opie he listened to my dad for a minute "yeah thats fine. ill text jax and ask him to." he passed me the phone back "dad please ride safe. and please let me know when you get wherever. i love you." "i love you to baby." i hung up. 

"sorry you have to do this i can just go to gemmas if you need to leave." i told him "no tay its okay we havent hung out in a while. or had a sleep over maybe we can have a pillow fight in our jammies" he said in a girly voice laughing "is that forreal what yall guys think us girls do at sleep overs?"  "isnt it?" i was so gonna mess with him "most of the time we watch movies and talk. but sometimes there are pillow fights and you know sometimes theres no clothes involved." i finished my sentence in a whisper and winked at him "fuckin christ. you forreal" he said with his mouth open "damn ope wipe yall drool off fuck no im not fuckin with you." but that reaction was priceless." i laughed "thats not funny taylor." "i thought it was" i stuck my tongue out at him. 

i texted jake to tell him i had to cancel tonight  _"hey jake im sorry but ive got to cancel our plans for tonight. my dad needs me to stay in. but i promise we can do it all soon!"_ i couldnt tell him my dad was going out of town. then i texted lyla  _"Ly i gotta cancel tonight. dads leaving. gotta stay home. sorry babe."_ she texted back immediately  _"yeah i bet youre real sorry i see whose bike is in your driveway."_ she sent a winky emoji  _"stop it. im serious. id rather be doing what i love with you than be stuck here being baby sat. well have to go out next weekend for pictures." "we better. we both gotta get published to get out of here."_ i wanted to be a photographer and she wanted to model  _"you got it babe. wanna come over later?" "maybe"_

"wanna order a pizza?" he asked me. shit i hope he didnt see what lyla said "uh yeah is jax comin? im order enough lyla might come over later." "im sure he will eventually." "okay ill order some. you know if you wanna go hang out with donna i can go over to lylas or gemmas." "taylor i already told you i was staying now lets order this pizza." i really felt like he was only staying just because my dad asked not cause he wanted to but i didnt want to argue. i ordered a few pizzas then went to grab us more beers.

when the pizza got there i gave opie the cash and he got them pizzas from the guy. i got plates down and got some jack daniels out of the cabinet. "what you doing with that?" opie asked "i planned on drinking some. i had to cancel my plans so i might as well get drunk, it is friday after all right? we always parties on a friday" its what do. "your dads gonna be mad if we drink all his jack" "who said i was sharing winston?" i joked as i pushed his hand away from the bottle "oh youre gonna share trager." he said resching for the bottle but i took off running. he chased after me, luckily the lid was still on it. i ran around the kitchen table a couple times then ran around the recliner "you gotta be faster than that harryy" i said teasing him. he tackled me onto the couch i reached my arm all the way above my head but his big self reached up with ease and wrapped his hand around the bottle. "i got you now and you done fucked up calling me harry." he said as he started tickling my side making me laugh and jump around underneath him "opie oh my god opie stop it" i was squealing and out of breath "drop the bottle TNT." he said laughing "not gonna happen ope." i said reaching up tickling the back of his neck he jumped and let go of the bottle then started tickling both my sides making me squeal and jump even more.

before i knew it his face was above mine his eyes locked on mine and we froze. he looked down at my lips then back at my eyes. fuck. he inched his face towards mine, i looked at his lips and back to him while i licked my bottom lip. he slammed his lips against mine. he slid his tongue over my bottom lip wanting to deepen the kiss i opened my lips giving him permission. i placed the bottle of jack on the side table and ran my hands into opies hair. god i loved to feel his lips on mine. his hands ran down my sides until he gripped my hips causing me to buck. my hands went down his chest, his side, then i interlocked our fingers. he moved our hands so my arms were above my head and nestled himself in between my legs. involuntarily my leg on the outside of the couch wrapped around him which pushed us closer together.  i heard a moan come from the back of his throat. fuck i was so turned on right now. he hooked both of my hands into one of of his and ran it down my arm, my side, squeezed my hip, ran it down my leg and pulled it up to wrap around him like the other. that made him really lay against me i could feel how hard he was. i could feel him right on me causing me to gasp and slightly moan. he broke our kiss and leaned up looking at me "taylor" he said looking into my eyes and running his fingers along my jaw. i couldnt say anything i just looked back at him. "do you want to stop?" he asked running his thumb along my lip i shook my head no before leaning up and kissing him. he wrapped his arms underneath my back and sat up pulling me into his lap. i was staddling him. he tangled his hands into my hair and pulled my head back making me whine. i heard him chuckle as he kissed along my jaw line, nipping at my ear, then kissing down my neck. i ground against him, i felt his hard dick rub against me making me moan. he pulled back again "are you sure Taylor?" i shook my head biting my lip "yes opie im sure." i said as i kissed his jawline and made my way towards his neck before i could reach his sweet spot he stood up holding me by the ass making me squeal. he started walking back to my room. he laid me down on the bed and climbed on top. i ran my hand down his chest and stomach pulling at the hem of his shirt, telling him to take it off. he stood up as he pulled it off. i sat up and looked him up and down "like something you see?" he asked smirking i shook my head "oh yeah i do." i leaned forward and starter kissing his stomach. he grabbed ahold of my hands making me stand up he pulled my shirt off he looked me over head to toe "like something you see?" "hell yes youre so fucking beautiful taylor " he said grabbing both sides of my face kissing me. i started to undo his pants while he pushed mine down. he let his pants and boxers fall and stepped out of his shoes. he laid me down on the bed and kissed me. he kissed down my jaw, my neck, he bit my collarbone making me moan and scratch his back, he kissed a trail in between my breasts then licked from one nipple to the other before licking around it and sucked it into his mouth he worked his way to my other breast, I could feel him bare against me and i was so ready for him. he kissed down my stomach biting both of my hips he stood up running his hands down my legs. he kissed up my legs alternating between the both once he made it to my thighs he left a few bites in his path. he blew on my folds making me gasp. he circled his tongue around my clit then sucked. i wrapped my hands into his hair moaning. he began to lick all over and entered his tongue into me "oh fuck opie" i moaned arching my back. he ran his finger along me before entering me. "opie fuck ohhh yes" i moaned as he moved his fingers in and out. he began to kiss back up my body. his palm was pressed against my clit as his fingers his my g-spot making me scream and arch into him more. he kept working as he kissed me. i reached down and began to stoke him. god he was so big. i started to push him up so he was standing i stood up and pushed him to sit down on the bed. i stood in between his legs holding the sides of his face kissing him i kissed down his neck, chest and stomach places my hands in his thighs i kneeled onto my knees before taking him into my hand, i rubbed up and down a few times looking up into his eyes. he leaned down and kissed me. i pulled away biting his lip making him moan. i licked his shaft, my eyes never leaving his, i circled my tongue around his tip, before i put it into my mouth. he moaned and leaned his head back he tangled one hand into my hair and the other gripped my shoulder. i took his whole length into my mouth that caused him go buck "o fuck taylor." he moaned. i slowly pulled my mouth back to the tip then began bobbing my head he thrusted a couple of times moaning. i relaxed and let him guide me to how he wanted it. "oh god taylor. fuck. that feels so good. taylor fuck." he called out releasing me i took control back he locked his eyes with mine again. I loved being able to make him feel this way. "god damn taylor im gonna cum." i moved faster and sucked little harder telling him he could "oh.god." he moaned as he squeezed my shoulder letting me know he was about to cum. i caught it all swallowing it. he pulled me up an kissed me he laid me back down and climbed on top. he was in between my legs i could feel him hard pressed up against me i rubbed myself against him making us both moan. "opie, i want you in me." i moaned "are you still on the pill" he asked "yeah but we need a condom ope." he leaned back some "youre the only person ive been with taylor." "me too ope." we both understood. he crashed his lips against mine and lined his self up then pushed inside of me i broke our kiss gasping "oh fuck" he moaned "damn taylor youre so tight." he thrust slowly then started going faster "god opie faster. harder. fuck me" i moaned gripping the sheets. "taylor fuckkk. god damn. you feel so good." he growled into my ear. he was thrusting so hard and fast, our bodies were slick from sweat i could feel myself building up to my climax "opie im gonna cum dont stop oh fuckk opieeeee!!!" "thats it cum for me taylor cum all over my dick." "fuckkkkk opie" he kissed me and i reached my peak my whole body was shaking opie didnt let up he was still going fast and hard. "taylor. fuck" he moaned he kissed my jaw and down my neck. "im gonna cum tay. fuck." he slowed down "i fuckin love being inside of you Taylor. to know im the only one sends me over the edge. youre so god damn amazing and beautiful. i fuckin love you taylor nicole." he whispered as he slowly pumped in and out of me "oh god. i love you too ope." i said kissing him he came after a few thrusts. we laid there for a few minutes holding each other. he pulled out of me and stood up "i need a shower" i said going to my dresser "can i join you?" he asked i shook my head yes. 

i couldnt believe i just let that happen. i mean yeah i wanted it. but he was with donna and im somewhat with jake. what was this a easy no strings fuck for him. i love yous dont count when youre about to cum. i walked into the bathroom and got us towels and wash rags. i opened the door to the shower and turned water on. opie walked in behind me and shut the door. he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck "i meant every word i said tonight" "me too opie." i grabbed the soap and began washing my self off. then started washing my hair. i conditioned rinsed and got out. i felt used. i got dressed and walked to the kitchen. opie followed me. "whats wrong tay?" i just looked at him and shook my head. he grabbed my wrist "talk to me." "what do you want me to say opie? you wanna hear how used and dirty i feel right now after what just happened? im so disgusted with myself i believe i let that happen." "what do you mean taylor. i asked you twice to make sure that was what you wanted." "of course i wanted it opie. i fuckin love you. i never said i didnt want any of that. but fuck ope i just helped you cheat. you have a fuckin girlfriend." "taylor." he tried to pull me towards him "no ope." "taylor i fuckin love you. donna doesnt mean anything. youre the only girl i want to be with. the only one i want to be inside of. the only one i love." "then why ope. why are you with her? why after that night on the roof we got drunk and had sex why have you shut me out? why opie?" "we almost go busted taylor. your dad was so close to finding us but jax distracted him. thats why. we cant be together. thats why i pushed you away. i can hardly be around you without wanting to kiss you. we cant be together tay. shes just a distraction." "why cant we be together ope? huh" i wanted to slap him "do you not remember earlier? your dad. i quote "ill castrate him" everyone in that club would kill me taylor. it wouldn't matter if i loved you wanted to be with you. we cant right now." "oh so you cant be with me but youll fuck me WHILE you have a girlfriend yeah real nice winston." i scoffed. "taylor ive been planning on ending it with her. shit i wanted to when it first started. then you started dating that jock so i didnt break it off. i hardly see her." "his name is jake and were friends more than anything weve only kissed like three times. an bullshit shes always coming TM." "taylor please you gotta believe me. theres nothing there for me. you have my heart i love you." he pleaded. "okay ope i dont feel like arguing. im gonna eat an finish kevin hart." i put some pizza on my plate and grabbed a cup of ice i sat on the couch and poured some jack in my cup. we ate in silence. my phone started ringing it was jax, i put it on speaker 

"hey jax" "TNT!!" "jesus what" he started laughing " almost to your house tay" "really jax im about to go to bed" "oh come on taylorrrr" "are you drunk?" "maybe" "yes he is" i heard in the background I thought I heard donnas voice "whose that?" "its taraa my sweet taraa an donna" "taylor he said he didnt want to go home said he wanted to go to your house" "thats fine tara." i said and hung up. "you gotta be fuckin kiddding me." "taylor im sorry i wont let donna stay." didnt want to be around her i hated her but kind of felt guilty "no thatll make them question shit. just please dont fuck her on my couch or do to much in front of me." "taylor youre the only girl ive ever fucked. even though i would like to fuck you on this couch." he said leading me to the couch."oh no ope dont start" right then i heard jax laughing and then him pounding on my door. i went to open it and opie pulled me back an kissed me. "TNT!! taylorrrrrrr. tayyyy." jax started yelling almost in a singing tone. i pulled out of opies embrace to go open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"jesus stop beating on the fuckin door" i yelled i yanked it open and jax fell in i barely caught him "its taylorrrr. my baby sisterrr. i love you." he said leaning into me "jesus shut up jax. how much have you had to drink?" i asked "not enough i only see two maybe three of you." "wow. come on sit down." i said leading him to the couch. tara shut the door and donna hugged opie he kissed her on the cheek. "taraaa babe come sit." she laughed and walked over to him. "anyone besides jax want something to drink? pizza?" i asked before going to the kitchen. i hurried and drank a glass of jack before putting it in the freezer. i fixed jax a plate of pizza "here eat." i said shoving the plate at him "yes mother why cant i have a drink and they can" he said halfway pointing at everyone. "well jax theyre not drunk yet. you are. if you drink too much youll get sick and im not cleaning up after you. now eat before i shove it down your troat." i grabbed my cigarettes and lit one up. i checked my phone amd jake texted me back 

_"thats okay. we can try for next weekend?"  "yeah that should be fine. im sorry my dad is busy tonight so had jax and opie babysit. donna and tara are here. jax is drunk, pretty comical. wanna come hang out?" "sounds like such fun. you sure you want me to come? i dont want to impose." "its fine jake were all friends here." "okay ill be there soon." i smiled._

"whats got you over there smiling?" jax asked "if you must know i was talking to jake. and since my plans got cancelled tonight hes coming over." "do what. fuck no. im not getting in trouble." "chill out jax." "fine but yall gonna sit right there where i can see you" i laughed "youre fuckin hilarious jackson. finish your pizza." "youre not gonna make me get castrated taylor nope not happening. you heard your dad." "really jax. youre being stupid. my dad said "ill castrate him" as in the guy i have sex with. youre safe from my dad castrating you." "of course im safe from that but it doesnt matter im still here and hell castrate me right along with him if i let this happen. not happening taylor." "wow. im so glad my sex life is being broadcasted for the second time today dad. and just because hes coming over does not mean im gonna sleep with him. jesus. just because we go in my room does not mean we are fucking. god damn. you know how many times ive slept next to him, oop never had sex. how many times ive stayed the night with him and jesus christ still not having sex. fuck i might as well do it since everyone thinks we already have." "the hell you will." he yelled "jesus jax. you are such a cock block. dont worry im start doing it right back. im hope your ready. youve done pissed me off." "taylor im gonna beat your ass once i sober up" "jax have another drink and chill the fuck out. you sir need to get laid, no offense tara, youre to uptight." "youre good girl this is hilarious." "do ag her on babe." "taylor do you want your boyfriend to end up dead" "what i do behind closed doors is none of your business jax. until the day you catch me acting like a croweater dont worry about me." "what the fuck. i need a drink" he said standing up "you sobered up kinda quick there jax." everyone laughed "yeah cause you pissed me off tay. now give me more alcohol. wait was that your reasoning behind all this!" he yelled. "haha its so easy to get you going jax. theres some jack in the freezer." he came back with the bottle i snatched it from and took a swig. "what the fuck tay. i was gonna drink that." he looked so heart broken i took it from him "i never told you you could i just needed you to bring it to me. theres some more in the cabinet." "fuck you" he said pushing past me "yall fight just like brother and sister" donna said laughing i took another long swig. "they do dont they i think theyre hilarious" tara said "yeah real fuckin funny. taylor you know what the fuck we talked about earlier remember that." "yes dad" i said sitting in the recliner. opie and donna were sittin on the love seat across from me, jax and tara were on the couch beside us. we all started drinking and was watching kevin hart. there was a knock at the door. "oop hes here. i think ill take him to my room and jump his bones right now." i said standing up laughing "taylor nicole." jax barked out "relax jax." i opened the door still holding my bottle of jack. "well be in my room." i said grabbing jakes hand leading him to my room. 

"are you drunk taylor?" "no not really buzzin a little but far from drunk." "oh good." "sit down." i said pointing towards the bed. i turned the radio on and turned it up some. "you know taylor we need to talk." "yeah." "yeah i dont think this is even considered a relationship" "youre right. i mean we tried atleast and now we know? right?" "yeah dont get me wrong youre amazing, beautiful, funny but." "you dont feel that spark?" "no tay i dont. im sorry." "dont be sorry jake. i feel the same way. its good. still friends though right?" "yeah ill awlays be your friend taylor." "good." "so you wouldnt be mad if i started dating someone?" "no jake i wouldnt i just hope they wouldnt be crazy and make you stop talking to me" "i wouldnt allow it." "so you and opie then" "what?!" i almost yelled choking on my jack "come on tay ive seen how yalls relationship has changed an the way he was watching us come back here was not the same as how jax was." "im sorry." "dont be tay. but i dont want to see you get hurt hes with donna." "yeah i know. i cant help it. and im so sorry jake." "stop apologizing to me tay. i just dont want you hurt or anything. youre one of my good friends." "wanna hear something kinds funny" "yeah" "so earlier at the shop jax asked me if we was going to the dinner like we always have since we were younger. i told him i had plans with you to which he assumes our plans was to have sex. so we get into a argument about how i better not be sleeping with you i clarified that we werent and told him to fuck off. well i turned around and happy, clay, chibs, gemma and my dad were all standing there." he busted out laughing which made me laugh then we both started laughing louder. "wait so my dad said be was glad to hear i wasnt having sex and that if i ever did have sex he would castrate the guy." "woah thats not funny" "no but the rest is, before you got here jax reminded me and we got arguing. i told jax right before i let you in i was gonna come jump your bones." "you trying to get killed taylor? i bet he was pissed" "hell yes. it was funny. he was drunk as hell when he here i just wanted to make him mad to sober him up so i could get drunk with him." "youre mean taylor. im kinda glad were better off as friends im kinda fond of my nuts." we both laughed. "oh my god wanna help me prank him? i promise i wont let you get hurt" "fuck it okay." "let me call lyla get her in on it." we came up with a plan. 

jaxs POV 

Taylor and jake have been back in here room for a while. "i swear. why are they still back there." i said "babe calm down let the girl have some fun." then we heard them laughing "okay im going to drag them out." "opie how you so calm. you heard tig and especially happy im not trying to get caught with this shit." "bro i doubt theyre having sex back there calm down." really opie was pissed even more than jax but he couldnt show it "why the fuck are they laughing." "maybe she told him a sex joke." tara said "babe your not helping" it got quiet for like fifteen more minutes. theyve been back there for like a hour. i went to get up when lyla walked in "hey guys tay in her room?" she asked we all just look at her she just kept walking. we all were listening. "oh my god!!!" lyla yelled slamming the door shut and running back in the living room i jumped over the back of the couch and took off running for Taylors room i slammed the door and charged in opie right behind me. it was empty. i heard taylor behind us laughing "what the fuck" i yelled she was buckled over holding her stomach lyla was right next to her laughing too jake was leaning against wall laughing. me and opie looked at each other confused "oh fuck. damn. i got yall. jesus. did get all that ly?" taylor asked lyla "sure did" "what the fuck Taylor" i yelled walked towards them "hahah i got you so good. now maybe you won't be worried about my damn sex life asshole." she turned to jake "thanks jake." "anytime T. let me know when yall wanna go do them pictures." "yeah."she hugged and walked him out. "taylor i was ready to kill both of yall that wasnt funny" i told her "babe that was pretty funny yalls faces were pricleless." lyla told her showing her the video she took.

"now lets have some shots big brother." tay said patting my shoulder "fine but im still mad at you. wait how did yall get out of there?" "its called a window jackass." "oh hell no im nailing it shut tomorrow" everyone laughed even ope. "im not joking tay" 


	4. Chapter 4

_taylors POV_

we all stood around the kitchen eating some pizza talking and laughing. tara suggested we play a game, "what about, never have i ever?" lyla asked shrugging her shoulders. we all agreed and sat at the table with bottles of alcohol in the middle. someone would said 'never have i ever..' then say something theyve never done and if anyone has done that they would drink.

jax started  "never have i ever went streaking". i looked around the table then locked eyes at lyla she laughed and i tipped my cup up. "what the hell" jax said "woah you dont get to yell at me about what yall learm tonight. and dont ever bring it up after tonight." "well when the fuck did you go streaking taylor" jax asked "ill sit this game out if youre gonna go into dad mode jackson." "okay fine but really when did you do that. i aint even done that." "oh just at a little get together we had for the end of school." i said nonchalantily "okay my turn. never have i ever stole a car." tara said. me, jax, opie, and lyla all tipped our cups up. "okay im asking questions this time." opie said "sorry ope. were taking that one to the grave. i only let it slip when ly did. next." "uhh i dont know never have i ever kissed a girl" donna said again me, opie, jax, lyla and shockingly tara raised our glasses. "oh shit babe. what" jax said looking at tara, the rest of us laughed. "shut up jax." he slid his arm around her and pulled her into him "i mean if youre into that we can set something up babe." he said smirking and winking "jesus jax not happening." we all laughed. "you talk now." jax said pointing at me with a cigarette in between his fingers "sorry i dont kiss and tell." i said taking a drink of my beer. yes i had liqour and beer oh well. "so it was just one time?" opie asked i just shrugged my shoulders and lyla giggled. "you two?" jax asked waving between me and ly we both laughed "none of your business. next" "woah not next TNT i thought your ass was innocent." if only he knew it all "far from innocent jax. im just at keeping my shit under wraps.." "yeah this girl has lots of secrets." lyla said i glared at her. "oh really lyla what kind?" "oh no i might be a buzzin but im not a rat." "thanks babe. now theyre never gonna stop asking." "sorry" she whispered. "thats okay theyll never figure it all out." "okay yall we are right here we can hear you." opie said laughing "okay my turn, umm never have i ever went skinny dipping." lyla said "bitch youre lying." i corrected her "oh shit my bad i forgot" she laughed we both took a drink. "jesus taylor. where the hell is the little kid chasing me and ope after we would prank you?" "jax im only one year younger than yall chill out." "im just trying to figure out who the bad influence is you or lyla" "wait what not me" lyla said shocked throwing her hand to her chest "im still as innocent as the virgin mary." i glared at her "how come there has to be a bad influence? have you seen who and what i grew up around take a long look in the mirror jax." i said finishing my beer "wait i thought you were a virgin taylor. wasnt that yalls big fight earlier?" tara said "oh fuck me. damn it." lyla laughed i glared at her "im sorry taylor its not like jax didnt know. i thought they all did" of course knows i thought laughing "well opie and jax do know. and no our fight wasnt about me being a virgin, it was about me having sex RIGHT now and with jake which neither is happening" i wanted to make sure that was known "oh damn i really thought you was innocent." "haha im worse than jax. ive done alot of shit. woah wait that sounded bad. fuck. ive only been with one guy, ever." "thanks for the clarification tay." jax said shaking his head. we all took a drink. me, jax and opie smoked "opie go" "dude i dont know, uh never have i ever been caught having sex" no one drank "so you mean in the moment or any of it?" i asked "anything" i drank, which made opie look at me confused and he kind of looked mad. i pointed my finger to jax and tara "you two gotta drink." "what no we dont never been caught." jax said confused "im telling yall you have." "shes right you have guys." opie said laughing "what by who?" jax asked "ive walked in im not gonna say what was happening but i turned right back round and when i got to the bar happy asked what was wrong i just shook my head amd poured a drink." "i wish yall could have seen her face as soon as i seen her i knew what was wrong." "all the guys i mean everyone jax was getting mad cause i wouldnt tell them what was wrong, my dad said baby you never drink before seven and if you do youre never bold enough to do it front of me let alont the whole club." "THE WHOLE CLUB" jax said leaning forward "yes jax. opie was hunched over on the bar laughing which pissed dad and happy off. i just kept pouring my drinks. but never said anything. after a few minutes my dad an hap had enough and decided to go find what had me messed up. me and ope tried to stop them they came back laughing. dad asked why i was so upset once he knew happy asked if i was jealous. opie laughed even harder i finally spoke 'ew hell no. god. i just dont want to see that shit thats as bad as me seeing dad with these crow eaters. jesus can noone lock the fuckin doors around here." everyone started laughing. then you two came out of the back and we laughed harder. clay told me to pour everyone shots." "jesus christ. im so sorry tara." jax said looking at her "eeh whatever." they both drank. "never have i ever got high at school." tara said me and opie drank. we played for while longer then played a couple rounds of cards.

i was texting Amber, a girl lyla introduced me to. she lives in stockton. i liked her she was sweet but nothing has really happened between except some flirting. she sent me a picture of her laying in bed and asked if i would come join her and keep her warm. jesus christ. i smiled and told her i would love to with a winky face emoji "who you over there texting?" jax asked smiling "no one jax. mind ya business." "is it jake?" he said standing up, i hurried and deleted our messages and her contact. "no we broke up." "what he was just here" "um yeah thats when." "wait yall broke up earlier then he helped pranked us." "yeah we both decided were better off friends, and yeah he did. hes pretty cool." jax ran over and snatched my phone "jackson Nathaniel give it back!" i yelled jumping up "what you hiding tay?, he was going through my phone, why did you delete it?" "because i didnt want you to see it. again none of your business." i snapped trying to snatch my phone back. "ill hold onto this for a few." he said "fuck off jax. youre so annoying." "its my job to be annoying. now answer the question." "jesus jax its no one just a friend honestly." "then why did you delete it all" "its none of your business. i didnt want you to read our conversation." "better not be some bullshit taylor. ill have the club run them if you make me" "wow. jax. this is why i stopped telling you shit. youre over-fuckin-reacting." i yelled "no the fuck im not. you cant trust outsiders t. come ope back me up." "jax i believe her if she says not to worry." "aight bet." he slammed my phone down on the table. i picked up my phone i looked at him for a mimute "outside now." i turned around and walked towards the back french doors "taylor get back here." he yelled "i said what the fuck i said jackson." he followed me outside. 

i put my phone and cigarettes on the concrete before i sat down putting my feet in the pool. jax sat down next to me. 

"taylor whats wrong?" 

"jax im so sorry. im so on edge." 

"tay whats wrong is it what we talked about earlier?" i was silent and wouldnt look at him. 

"look Taylor op-" "we had sex earlier jax. we just got out the shower when you called." "WHAT?!" "shh jax. i know. i dont know whats wrong with me. he said hes been wanting to leave her for a while, that he wants to be with me, loves me and im the only one hes been with." "taylor babe. i know youre the only one hes been with. but the rest i dont know about. is that why you and jake broke up?" "no jax we forreal were better off as friends we only kissed a few times it wasnt like we were in a real relationship." we were just friends who made out sometimes and flirted some "was that who you was texting in there?"  "haha no i was just texting this girl." "a girl?" jesus why was he making this complicated "yes jax she sent me a picture of her in bed and asked if i would come keep her warm" i laughed. "jesus tay." "hey im single. i can do what i want. wanna see the picture?" "fuck yeah" we laughed "oh fuck tay shes hot. i vote go for her forget ope." he said shoving me "shut up jax. i love ope. but i feel like im always gonna be second choice so i feel like i should just move on. he said we couldnt be together cause of my dad and the club." "damn tay i could see where he means that. i have no idea if hes gonna leave her or if hes just trying to have his cake and eat it too. but i say until you know for sure have fun. go for the girl." "yeah?" "yeah. ill fuckin call her for you if you dont." "are you okay with that?" "im shocked but hey its your life. does tig know?" "fuck no. only person who knew before tonight was ly. im not sure how dad would react." "i dont think he would care tay. maybe shocked. but then again he wouldnt have to worry about you accidently gettin pregnant." he shoved me I laughed and shoved him back "thanks jax." "no matter what i got your back always. doesnt matter who you choose, or how you live. as long as your not a crow eater or sweet butt." "ew i would never ive seen how yall treat them. even though i feel like happy really knows how to please a woman." i was only joking "oh god taylor do not even think about it. i will kill him." i laughed "jax im fuckin with you. he may look good but ive seen how he does woman just like the rest of yall." happy was only seven years older than me. "by the way we all know how to treat a woman and we aim please darlin. this water feels good lets get in." "yeah" i stood up and he hugged me "thank you for always bein there jax. i love you." "i love you too tay." he said then pulled me into the pool "JACKSON!!! WHAT THE FUCKS!" i jumped on him and pushed him under the water. we laughed and wrestled for a minute "lets go get everyone else." i climbed out 

we walked into the house "anyone up to get all wet?" i asked laughing "we was wondering why she was yelling at you." opie said laughing "is this funny to you?" i said walking towards him "dont you dare tay" he said standing up to run "what are you talking about ope?" i said running towards him he jumped over the coffee table i ran and jumped on his back "is it funny now opie." i asked laughing. they were all laughing. "a swim does sound nice" tara said "i have some new suits and trunks in the pool shed/house yall are welcome to use one. come on Ly lets go get changed." 


	5. Chapter 5

_jaxs POV_

i couldnt believe what taylor told me by the pool. i was so pissed at opie for the shit hes done then for him to cuddle with donna all night. im sure tay told him to act normal so no one would question it. 

we were all out in the pool talking and laughing. we played marco polo and chicken. taylor was on the other sice of the pool smoking i swam up next to her. "tay you good." "yeah im good jax. i got another pic" "oh really?" i said laughing she showed me the girl was in the shower "holy shit. you better hop on that" "i never would have thought you of all people would push me to fuck someone." she said laughing "hey everyone deserves to have fun tay. you aint gotta marry the girl." "let me make sure Ly will be alright if she comes over." "why wouldnt she be thought there wasnt anything to tell." i looked her with my eyebrow raised "theres not jax i just gotta make sure shes good with sleeping in the guest room or living room." "oh so its not gonna be a three some?" i said laughing she punched me on my arm. i called lyla over "whats up guys" "ive convinced taylor to invite her friend over for the night but she wants to make sure youre okay with not being able to sleep in her room." "is this the friend im thinking it is?" she asked "yeah ly it is." "well fuck yeah ill survive. go for it. shes hot" "fuck yea she is." i said laughing. me amd lyla swam back towards the shallow end where opie, tara and donna was. i turned around and taylor was on the phone which made me smile. she was my best friend, like my little sister i wanted her to be happy. 

_taylors POV_

i called Amber  _"hello sweet girl." she answered "hey darlin." "you okay?" "oh yeah i enjoyed those pictures you sent." "oh yeah. i hiped you would. theres plenty more. im waiting for one" "oh damn. what if you just came over then you wouldnt have to just have a picture?" "hell yes." "bring a swim suit ill text you the address darlin." "see you soon." "drive safe babe."_

dear god i was nervous and excited. i knew it would take her almost an hour to get here. i turned around and donna was wrapped around opie making out with him. what a dick. i shook my head and swam over towards jax, lyla and tara. "you good" jax asked "yeah i gotta go in bout a hour." i answered him. i felt opie swim up next to me with donna i didnt look at them. "wait where are you going this is your house." tara said "im gonna hang out with a friend for a while." "oh are we not good enough?" tara said jokingly "its a different type of friend babe." jax said before i could answer "huh what.. oh OHHH." me, jax and lyla laughed "why didnt you just say jake silly." "babe let it go." "its not jake. jake and i are like really good friends who kissed a few times but decided were just friends." "damn and you already got a new friend you go girl" tara said "haha yeah im single so why not a girls gotta have fun right." "oh hell yeah girl just make sure you wrap it up." "haha yeah of course." i didnt want to explain that it wouldnt necessary esepcially in front of opie. i wanted him to wonder. we all sat around talking for a bit longer. i was sitting outside of the pool with my feet in while i dried off some. i knew Amber would be here soon. "as much fun as this is yall i gotta go change. yall are welcome to stay over, drink more whatever. if you have sex im the guest rooms take the sheets off and throw them in the wash ill wash em tomorrow." i leaned down and kissed lyla on her head "please dont drown. i love you." "i love you too." i leaned down and whipsered to jax "text me when yall go back in soon so we can enjoy the pool and hottub" "jesus christ" he said rubbing his hand over his face laughing. "night yall." i said walking towards the house. i jumped in the shower and put on some really short jean shorts a tank top and my black converses. i came back into living room and everyone was out there jax whistled as i walked in the room and lyla wooed. "jesus shut the fuck up." i said laughing. "you look hot girl." tara said smiling. "you do" donna agreed opie didnt say anything he looked mad.he had no right to be mad with his girlfriend in his lap. we sat there for a few talking i heard a car pull up and head lights shined through the window. "see yall later" i said getting up "have fun tay. be smart and call me if you need me." jax said "yes dad" i said before walking out the door. 

_opies POV_

what. the. fuck. where was taylor going and with who. why was jax pushing her for it? i wanted to go after her and stop her but fuck i couldnt with donna right here. 

"i thought you didnt want her having sex jax? you just basically told her to." donna asked 

jax looked at me, he fuckin knew. damn it. then he looked at donna and smiled 

"i didnt. but she put me in my place outside, we really talked and i trust her to make the right choices. plus she knows ill kick any guys ass that hurts her so shes not worried about being fucked over. shes told me about who shes with and i believe her when she says its okay." "oh thats so nice. you and ope are like her big brothers." donna said. jax laughed "yeah I guess we are." i could sense the sarcasm in his voice luckily donna didnt. before i knew it donna was asleep next to me. jax and tara went into the guest room and lyla was in tays room. 

_taylors POV_

i walked out of the house, Amber was leaning up against her car damn was she gorgeous. 

"hey beautiful." i said hugging and kissing her cheek "wanna go for a drive?" i asked "ill go anywhere with you taylor. you wanna drive i dont know my way around charming that good." "of course." i leaned over and opened the passenger side door for then walked over to the driver and climbed in. i planned on taking her to the cliffs it was beautiful there at night. i reached over and held her hand as i drove. beautiful crazy by luke combs was playing on the radio and i just kept looking at her. she started singing along 

_Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me the way that she dances, aint afraid to take chances and wears her heart on her sleeve yeah, she's crazy but her crazys beautiful to me._

her voice sounded amazing to me. i smiled as we pulled up to a stop light i looked over at her. "what?" she asked sounding shy 

"nothing. your voice is beautiful." she smiled at me and leaned oer kissing my cheek. i turned to look at her. i looked into her eyes her eyes left mine and looked at my lips, she licked hers and i took that as my cue to kiss her. we deepened the kiss until the car behind us honked we pulled back both of us laughing. i drove off. once we got to the cliffs we sat on the hood of her car talking and holding each other. we played twenty-one questions 

"whats your favorite color?" she asked "uh black and blue." she said hers was pink. 

"whats your favorite animal" i asked her "horses. i think theyre so majestic." i told her mine was a giraffe. she asked my favorite food i told her mexican or pizza. she said hers was the same. she asked if she was the first girl id been with. i told her ive kissed a few but she was the first i wanted to get to know. she said i was the first girl she kissed or even wanted to. 

we sat there for a hour or so just talking. every few minutes we would kiss. "you wanna head to my house we can go for a swim then get in the hottub, i have some pizza and a cabinet full of alcohol if you want some. you're welcome to stay over, we dont have to do anything i just like your company babe." "sure that sounds like a good time." she said kissing me. i walked over and opened her door before climbing back in. when we got back to my house i led her to the the back yard through the fence. i wasnt sure if anyone was fucking in my living room i didnt want to scar her. i ran inside to grab pizza and drinks. 

"damn taylor youre back early." jax said as i walked in the front door "shut up jax. wheres lyla?" i noticed donna wasnt sitting by ope. jax and tara were under a cover on my couch. "shes taking a shower she said shes gonna probably crash in the recliner so the rest of us can have the privacy of the guest rooms." "sounds good." i came out the kitchen with a box of pizza, a six pack of beer and the half a bottle of jack. "damn having a party tay?" jax said laughing "you know it. now dont be a creep and look out the windows you might see something that will scar you for life. i know i did that day i walked in on yall." "trust me no one will be looking out the windows taylor." i smiled at him and walked out the door. 

"hey i got pizza, beer and some jack. theres some soda in the fridge in the pool shed if you want one." 

"no im good with beer and jack." 

i turned the radio on and we sat at the edge of the pool eating, talking and laughing. we went into the pool shed to change into our swim suits. i turned the heat up on the hottub while we got in the pool. i turned the lights on in the pool so it wasnt so dark. 

"this is nice tay." "yeah it is." she swam up and wrapped her arms around my neck. i kissed her this time we deepened it i reached down and wrapped my arms around her thighs lifting her up she wrapped her legs around my waist she began to kiss down my neck causing me to moan. her hands trailed down to my hips and squeezed. at the same time we squeezed each others ass which caused us to giggle. "youre so beautiful" i whispered against her lips "no youre the beautiful one" she said back. "i guess were both beautiful" i said she laughed. i kissed down her neck while i pulled her hair a little to tilt her head back to get more access to her neck she moaned against me ear which turned me on. jesus i wanted her. "i want you" she whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine and goosebumps over my entire body i felt a fire rise inside of me. i leaned back and looked into her eyes. "you sure we dont have to babe. i dont want to pressure you." "yes taylor i want you here and now." she said kissing me.

damn she was gonna drive me wild. i ran my hand up to massage her breasts. she kissed on my neck and along my collarbone she started to suck "dont leave any marks where my dad can see hell flip out on me." "okay babe." she went back to kissing my neck. my hand slid along her side to her hip i squeezed it which made her tighten her legs around me. i hooked my fingers into her bottoms and slid my hand in. she was already so wet i focused on her clit. "oh damn taylor." she moaned leaning her head back. i ran my finger between her folds, i circled around her entrance she bucked her hips wanting more. my finger entered her as my thumb massaged her clit. i slipped a second finger in her and curled them so i was hitting her g-spot and clit at the same time. i reached behind her neck and untied her top her breasts popped out. i looked down "damn girl" thats all i could say she laughed i bit my lip and kissed her. i let go of her legs and reached my hand up to caress her breast. i massaged it causing her to moan. i pinched her hard nipple. "oh damn taylor im gonna cum." i moved my fingers faster and went as deep as i could she bit down on my shoulder it hurt but it was a good pain. she moaned and screamed my name. i felt her tighten around my fingers as she shook. i moved a little slower to help her ride her high out. i slowly slipped my fingers out and brought them up to my mouth lickin them clean "damn you feel and taste so good." i told her. she moaned kissing me. she turned us around, her hands began to roam my body before she fucked the hell out of me. jesus i was hooked. we held each other silent for a while. i kissed her. "want to take a shower with me" i asked her. "i would love to but if i go in your house i wont want to leave and i have to be home before my dad wakes up." "i wish you could stay" i said pouting "i will soon i just snuck out tonight." she said kissing me. "theres a shower in the pool shed" i said winking at her "okay ill shower with you but after that i have to head home" "yes maam" "oh damn keep that up and im fuckin you again taylor." "oh damn. yes maam.yes maam.yes maam." i said kissing in between words "youre so silly lead the way to the shower." she said swimming away. we got out and went to shower. after we showered we went back out by the pool i hughed her, her face was in my neck. "tonight was amazing Amber." "yes it was taylor. thank you for everything. i dont want to leave." "i dont want you to either babe" "walk me to my car?" she asked i grabbed her hand and led the way. we stood against her car talking for a few minutes and kissing before she absolutely had to leave. i opened the car door for her she started it and rolled her window down "see you later T." "see you soon drive safe let me know when you get home." we kissed and she pulled away i walked up to the house. 

_opies POV_

taylor walked out with the beer, jack and pizza. she brought that asshole back here. i was so mad. but so confused eight hours ago i thought we agreed i would break up with donna and we would be together finally. we has sex in her bed today and now she was out hanging with some guy. after a while we heard someone moaning and screaming "oh.my.god. is that taylor" tara said laughing "holy shit i think so" jax said as he turned the tv up "sounds like shes having a good time out there" lyla said they all laughed i chuckled to try and not lose my temper. almost two hours later taylor walked in the front door. 

_Taylors POV_

i sat down on the front steps and smoked a cigarette. once i was done i went in grabbed a beer. i realized i drank alot in the past day but i havent gotten drunk. i walked into the living jax, tara and and opie were still up. i sat down in the recliner "lyla go to bed?" "yeah" opie answered "jesus why yall got the tv so damn loud?" tara and jax laughed "because girl youre fuckin loud." tara said "oh shit im so sorry yall. i turned the music on hoping that would work." "wow yall were really focused the music stopped over an hour ago taylor" jax said laughing. "oh my god. im sorry yall." i put my face into my hands "hey atleast you dont have to worry bout getting caught, or interrupted you let everyone know what's going on." jax said laughing i threw a beer bottle lid at him "youre good tay we all know what sex is here dont worry." jax said i smoked a cigarette. i felt like a whore i slept with two people in the same day. "im goin to bed. night" 

i went into my room and woke lyla up. i needed to tell her about everything. i broke down and ended up crying my self to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

_taylors POV_

i woke up and could hear everyone in the kitchen. i needed water. 

"mornin yall" i said as i walked into the kitchen

"GOD DAMN TAYLOR!" jax yelled looking at me he spit his drink out.

"WHAT THE FUCK. STOP YELLING!" i yelled back holding my temples 

"damn girl. you must have really had fun last night." tara said pointing at my shoulders. what the fuck was she talking about. i looked down and seen it. i had a few hickeys under my collarbones, on the top if my breasts, and a few bite marks. 

"holy fuck." i told her to make sure they could be hidden but i was not expecting this

"damn taylor. did you not know they were there i seen them when i got up." lyla said laughing 

"no i fuckin didnt know. i said to make sure they could could be covered but damn. i didnt even feel half this shit."  "were you that drunk tay?" tara asked "no we wasnt even drunk. i guess i was just that into it." i said with a smile. opie was just staring at me with his mouth open. we heard motorcycles pulling up. "oh shit its my dad. lyla come help me now!" i grabbed her hand and took off running towards my room i slammed and locked the door. 

"jesus taylor. you sure were busy last night." "oh my god ly im mortified. like a part of me wants opie to see and feel like shit cause how he made me feel. but a part of me wants to hug him because HES UPSET. a part me also loved everything that happened with Amber last night, like i just want to have her around me all day and night. then again i love ope. i barely know Amber were just having fun right now. whats wrong with me? what do i do ly?" i said as i dug through my closet looking for a shirt

"first of all you. are. single. second do what makes you happy. he is with donna and made that clear last night cuddling with her and kissing all over her. shit i woke up and they were coming out of the guest room, im sorry tay. i know youve loved him for years but you need to put yourself first and dont worry about him."  "youre righ ly. i feel so torn. does this shirt work?" she had me move, jump and do whatever that could possibly make the shirt move "yeah cant see a thing. so are you ready for next friday? youre sweet 16!" "i mean yeah i guess i kinda dont want a SAMCRO party though"  "why not its always how its been tay. you think your dad will buy you a truck?"  "i kinda just wanna hang out with you, jax, and i guess tara. maybe amber." "nope. were having a fuckin party." we walked back into the kitchen. 

"her daddy." i said hugging and kissing his cheek 

"i make you stay at home and you throw a party, drink half of my alcohol." he said. chibs, bobby and happy were with him. 

"hey atleast i was at home."  he was looking through his cabinet "TWO BOTTLES OF JACK. SOME TEQUILA. THERES A GOOD THIRTY BEERS GONE TAYLOR!!" "im sorry daddy. ill pay you back." i batted my eyelashes at him "yall drank like it was a party at the damn clubhouse. fuckin alcoholics" everyone was silent. thanks guys. "my fuckin pool better not be messed up." he started walkin back there shit i left the pizza, empty beer bottles and jack bottle out there fuck im busted.I followed him knowing it was over. everyone else was right behind me. 

"the fucks all this taylor! why is there only two towels out here? two shot glasses? oh fuck no! you better not have had some fuckin boy out here alone!!!" "no daddy i didnt." i said back in such a small voice "then explain all this shit then!" jax spoke before i could "my bad tig me and tara snuck out here after everyone went to bed. i forgot all this out here." "oh fuck thank god. i was about to go to prison again." my dad said pulling me into a hug. "i want this house spotless before i get back and jax your paying my pool guy this week." he left and all the guys followed

"oh my god. thank you jax. ill pay for the pool guy." i said hugging him "i told you last night i always had your back. now next time be careful cause i probably wont be here to save you, atleast i hope im not around for the next time. hearing you have sex last night was a one time thing i dont ever wanna hear that shit again." "im so sorry yall" everyone laughed "yall can go ill clean everything up. i need some alone time anyway." everyone said nope. "me and ope have to stay well one of us your dad said so." jax said. oh great. we finished cleaning up, tara and donna left. "im gonna go take a shower." jax said. lyla left right after.

i went into my room to start putting away my clothes i just washed i had my head phones in so i didnt hear opie come in. i turned around and he was standing behind 

"oh shit! dont do that you scared me opie" i said as i pulled my head phones out. 

"what the fuck taylor. whats this shit?!" he said pulling my shirt off my shoulder pointing at all my marks. i yanked my shirt back up 

"it doesnt matter ope." "the hell it dont. what about yesterday, was that all just bullshit!"  "no it wasnt opie. but youre still with donna. i realized you probably werent going to follow through. im tired of being stupid waiting. you can't have your cake and eat it too opie. im single. i dont have to answer to anyone!" i yelled "yeah i guess youre right. you are single. but you had sex with me yesterday said you loved me everything then in the same fucking night went and fucked some guy thats something a whore would do." he said "IM NOT A WHORE ASSHOLE." i yelled at him "COULD HAVE FUCKING FOOLED ME!!" he yelled. jax slammed my door open "thats enough opie!!" opie shook his head and walked out. "tay you okay." "yeah i gotta get out of here." "you wanna go for a ride" i shook my head "no thank you though thank you for everything. always." i hugged him then pulled my phone out 

 _"hey where you at?" "im actually in charming. i was gonna try to surprise you ask you to lunch." "yes. can you come get me? ill be ready. see you soon."_ i was excited i was going to see amber again. 

i walked out of the room a few minutes later in my black Johnny cash shirt, jean shorts and cowboy boots. "you know where yall are going" jax asked "no not yet." i walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a cigarette. "two things tay. you stay in charming, take a weapon and call me if you need me." "that was three jax" i said laughing he threw a pillow at me "okay wise ass." i heard amber pull in and jax walked with me outside. "forget what opie said im gonna handle that shit. have fun, be careful and remember call me. do i need to tell her the rules?" "no dad i got it. thank you. remember if yall break anything you gotta replace it." i said pointing at him "if it comes to that well take it outside tay. have fun. go." i climbed in and we kissed. jax stood there as we pulled off. 

_opies POV_

i watched taylor walk out with jax. i couldnt believe this was happening. once i seen that shit on taylor i was seeing red. i wanted to kill the guy. she was mine. i loved her and she loved me. i couldnt believe she had sex with me then some guy the same night. my thoughts were broken by jax

"youre a real ass you know that opie."

i scoffed "fuck off jax." 

"no man. youve been a dick to taylor."

"im not the one fuckin other people"

"you. have. a. girlfriend." he yelled and prounced every word 

"i told taylor yesterday i was leaving her! i fuckin love tay. and shes doing all this." 

"what have you been doing this whole time ope. you have no right to judge her. she cried when we was outside by the pool you know. i pulled her in the pool so no one would be able to tell. she fuckin broke down because of you man. real dick move. she told me about a friend she had and wanted to invite over i told her to fuckin do it cause im tired of seein her so broken because of you man. grow up. either you want tay or donna. dont fucking treat taylor like some damn crow eater. next time you do im kickin your ass! the club would get over it ope. you just dont know what the fuck you want so youre playin games. im done sittin round watchin my little sister be broken." 

i wanted to argue but i couldnt. he was right. i just go up and left. 


	7. Chapter 7

me and amber finished eating then i drove us out the the cliffs. i loved it up here. "this is so beautiful taylor." "almost as beautiful are you." i said she giggled. i wanted to tell her everything but i was scared how she would react. i didnt want to hurt her. 

"i need to talk you amber. im scared. i dont want you to run from me. i was not expecting last night to happen. and i like you. but please hear me out and dont hate me" she just looked at me i told her everything thats happened. 

"oh okay taylor. thats fine. i mean i didnt expect last night to happen either and i dont expect it to lead anywhere. i dont hate you im not upset. youre not a whore opie is a ass for saying that and acting how he has. im not judging you. we arent dating. i mean whats has happened so far had been amazing and i love it. why dont we just not label this thing, take it one day at a time, and see where it leads us?" damn i was shocked. 

"youre amazing you know it? and i like the idea of that only thing is i dont like to share." 

"oh i dont either. we dont have to label this yet but i would like for us to be exclusive only me and you. and if we decide not to keep going i still want to be friends." 

"absolutely babe." i kissed her cheek she grabbed chin to hold me still and brushed her lips against mine. 

"so my birthday is next friday. theyre throwing a party at the clubhouse i would love for you to come." i really wanted to spend more time with her, i wanted to show her off "oh i wish i could i would love to spend your birthday with you but im going to las vegas with my parents they already booked it." "thats okay have fun." "im sorry tay." "no babe its truly okay. you should spend time with your family. ill miss you though." "ill miss you too." 

she dropped me off at home as soon as i walked in the door "we gotta go to the clubhouse. anyone asks your been cleaning then took a nap i didnt wanna wake you thats why its took us a while." jax said grabbing his kutte and gun "why didnt you call me jax i would have come back." "no. you needed that so yeah. lets go." we climbed on his bike and sped off. i went into the office to help gemma some then took over working on the cars. the guys had to leave so i actually got to work on them instead of doing grunt work. 


	8. Chapter 8

the guys were gone for four days. the left the prospect and kyle hobart behind. i couldnt stand kyle he always freaked me out. gemma made sure i was never in the shop alone with him. amber stayed ever night my dad was gone. i convinced him to not make the prospect stay at the house or babysit as long as i kept my gun on me. i normally didnt keep a gun, only special circumstances and this was one. we had them hidden all over the house but dad didnt want me to carry so i always just had my knife. chibs trained me so i could do some decent damage with my knife if i needed to. 

me and amber had a lot of sex over the past four days, all over the house. it was amazing. but we also had a good time. we walked around in just our underwear and shirts mostly. we never left the house, got drunk everynight and cooked breakfast together. my dad was coming home today so we had to stop everything. she decided to just go home she didnt think she wouldnt be able to not kiss me. i laid in my bed listening to music. jax texted me and said they was an hour away. he agreed to tell me any time they went away so i wouldnt get caught with amber. i wasnt trying to hide her i just hadn't talked to my dad yet. gemma was picking me up to go to clubhouse soon for their arrival. i got dressed. i had to wear pants for a while cause i had kickeys on my thight and none of my shorts would cover them. i had on my dark skinny jeans, a willie nelson shirt and my cowboy boots. my dad loved bikes and rock my mom loved country and horses. i loved a good mix of both. i couldnt wait to see my dad. 

"hey baby" gemma said as i climbed in her Escalade "hey momma gemma." ive always called her that all the guys did too. "what you been up to these past few days" "i deep cleaned the house, went back and re-edited most of my portfolio. even got to start a project ive been wanting to do forever now." "oh yeah whats that baby" "cant tell you. not until its done." "youre always so secretive of your work. its always so amazing. you ever get out of charming that will be why taylor." "gem we both know i have no plans of leaving charming." "you say that now baby. you could do alot with your talents." 

i knew she was right. after seeing jake getting all his shit together and applying for colleges it made me want to. i want to go to art school so bad but i didnt want to leave my dad.i always dreamed of making it big with my photographt but i didnt want to leave charming. it was my home. my family was here. we pulled into the lot at TM i went with gemma into the clubhouse. if Kyle wasnt in the shop i would have went to sit with half-sac. we heard motorcycles pulling in so we went outside. i waited until everyone was park to run to my dad. 

"daddy! i missed you" i ran and jumped in his arms. "i missed you too baby." i then hugged everyone else except opie. we all went inside the guys went into church so i shot around on the pool table. they came out my dad told me it was time to go home. i said bye to everyone and followed him out. 

"were having a pool party for samcro tomorrow. i need you to go with gemma to get everything." 

"okay dad. can we talk." we sat down at the kitchen table 

"you okay baby?" "yeah ive just been thinking and i really want to try and go to art school for my photography and videos daddy." "you dont need no school your photos are amazing already" "yeah i know it would just help me train better, learn new techniques and it would help with my pay" "okay baby if you really want this and get in ill make it happen. whatever you want baby." "oh my god thank you daddy! also i kinda have plans tomorrow that has to do with this.. the past few days ive went back on re-editing alot of my work, and started a new project. jake has agreed to help me especially since he knows what theyre looking for in peoples applications since hes done it all. but tomorrow the only day he can help me daddy." "hmmm okay baby. i hate that youre gonna miss this but i see you light up when you talk about your art. but no funny business young lady." "daddy no we broke up. were just friends. wasnt even like we dated we are friends who thought and decided we were wrong, just friends. dad i promise." "okay baby i still need your helping getting ready for tomorrow" "of course daddy always."  

i woke up to my dad yelling my name. "im up im up." i turned my radio on and turned it all the way up then jumped in the shower. once i got out i hurried and cleaned the hosue then made sure all the pool chairs were out of the shed, made sure the towels were all out and folded nice, i made sure there was enough drinks inside and outside. i had all the food cooking. jax showed up early. 

"whats cookin good lookin" he asked kissing me on my cheek. "youre funny" "i aim to please." "yeah whatever jax. everyone should be here soon will you get the potato and past salad out if the fridge take it to the dining room leave them covered." dad and chibs were outside grilling. i wouldnt let anyone help not even gemma. i loved to cook and wanted to do it all since i couldnt stay. everyone got there soon. we all ate. i talked to everyone for a while. before i sat down with opie, jax, half-sac, happy and kozik. 

"why arent you swimming?" opie asked 

"im not staying im going out with jake. hes gonna help me get some good shots and start to get everything ready for art school applications." opie and jax choked on their beers "the fuck you talkin bout tay." jax said "exactly what i said jax. art school. college. i gotta get started now theres alot of people who apply and only a small amount get chosen for a waiting list and even smaller get choseen to actually attend." "you wouldnt be going for like two more years." "yes i know. but its a long process and alot of work go get into art school jax. who knows i probably wont get in but its worth a shot." "trust me youll get in taylor. if not they're stupid" opie said. shortly after that i seen jake walk out the back door. we all got up at the same time. i seen dad and jake walk back into the house and i went to follow when chibs stopped me. what the hell. 

_tigs POV_

this kid walked through the door and came to great me he asked if he could talk to me for a second. jesus. 

"whats up kid." "its about taylor, her birthday" "okay and" "well i was wanting to know if i could take her to stockon today to buy her a camera and lens shes been wanting for a while." "i thought yall were just friends" "oh we are just friends sir. shes my best friend and i just want to help her with her dreams. shes been needing a newer camera for a while and since shes been talking about art school she needs it." "okay kid but ill have to send a tail to watch yall, not because of anything just cause of the club" "fine with me sir. i just want to surprise her." "there anything else she needs" "oh theres alot sir. a nice video camera, a drone, a new laptop for editing probably a desktop too. several lens and a couple more camera bodies. but most of that she could wait on for once she gets into art school." "you seem so sure she will" "ive been accepted and during their shows ive seen some work that didnt even compare to taylors her was so much better." "how much all that cost you just said" "oh it can be alot. what i got was the best available and it was close to $20,000." "jesus christ." "yeah and normally every few years they come out with better and most photopgraphers upgrade every five years or so." "okay what if i gave you about $10,000 to pick all or most of that up today say its for you." "i could get all that for that much but not the top one available" "oh no get the best my baby deserves nothing less. whatever you cant get today can you help me get later on." "of course sir." "will you be okay with that much cash" "hoenstly sir i wouldnt ive carried that much cash" "okay i understand ill figure it out. gonna go set up for someone to follow yall." i went back outside and talked to clay for a minute he agreed to send someone. we figured opie or jax. we walked over to the group of men "we need someone to escort taylor to stockton today." "what no dad. what." taylor said "accept it or dont go." she huffed. "jax and opie" clay asked "ill take jax. not opie im mad at him" "what you mad at ope for? what you do to my kid" "jesus dad nothing. he just finished off my jack last weekend and hasnt replaced it yet." everyone laughed "not funny yall. it was a dick move. bet thats what hes drinking right now." she said before walking up to opie before taking his drink she smelled it then drank the whole glass "taylor youre about to leave the hell" "sorry dad i had to maybe he wont drink my shit next time." "okay jax it is" i went back inside to find the kid "alright im sending jax ill just give him the money to hold. thanks alot for doing this." i called jax in and filled him in and gave him the money. 

_taylors POV_

"why we going to stockton jake?" "i need to get me some new equipment. figured you would wanna go with me. i promise we will still have enough time to work on your stuff." "oh i dont care we can work on it another day. i just told my dad this was the only day you could so i could get out of the pool party." "glad i could be of service. why dont you wanna party." i laughed. once we got to a stop light i hurried and lifted my shirt off "HOLY SHIT TAYLOR" i hurried and put my shirt back on "yeah. my dad would kill me and all of charming "damn tay. thats alot. is that from amber" i told him everything that happened after he left Friday. "yeah she stayed at the house while my dads been out of town." "is that why you have pants on? you never wear pants." "yeah. i have no shorts that will hide them." "maybe we need to go get you some. i know youre dying." "if we have time we can. ill ask jax if its okay." we parked away from everyone once we got to the mall. 

"thought we were getting camera shit" jax said climbing off his bike. "i was hoping since were already here you would be okay with me buying some clothes." "i have seen your closet you dont need anymore clothes tay." "trust me she does" Jake said laughing "speaking of clothes why the fuck did i see you take your shirt off earlier" jax asked glaring at jake who threw his hands up like he was surrendering. "youll see. lets go pleaseeee." i pouted an batted my eyelashes "im not your dad that lip and pouty eyes wont work one me." "for you not to be my dad, you sure do go into dad mode alot jax." "tay one store only we better be damn close. if you wanted to shop you should have let ope come. im the only one with you remember that." "yay. i only shop one store. and no i would have brought happy before opie." we went into the store jake and jax just followed behind me. i was looking. "just grab the damn shorts tay. you got ten million of them already." "thats the problem jax i need longer shorts." "whats the difference, look theres long ones." "a big differences oh thanks." i grabbed a pair of short ones and long ones then a tank top. i walked to the dressing rooms went all the way to the end away from everyone. "why the hell do you got short ones." "why you so invested in my shopping." "cause we dont have time." i swung the door open "WHAT THE FUCK" jax yelled and stepped forward "see why i need long shorts now." "just because i know what you do does not mean i want to hear about it or see about it jesus. no wonder you didnt want to stay home today." i shut the door and put the longer shorts on then my own tshirt. "yeah my dad would blow the town up do these work?" "dont see a damn thing lets go." i changed back into my pants then went and got four more long shorts all different designs. then we went to the camera store that place was like heaven. they had anything and everything to do with photography or videography. i walked around looking at everything. jake went to the counter and gave the guy a list of stuff he wanted. he got a camera body ive been dying to have and one of my deams lens, i wish i could afford them. we got to the counter the camera and lens cost $8,000 jesus i was never getting them. then he bought alot of other stuff but paid cash it came up to $10,000. we got in the truck "jake whyd you pay for some with cash" "thats cash my dad didnt know i had and he would get mad if i put almost $20,000 on my card." "oh that make sense i love that body and lens you got i cant wait wait to have enough saved for one." we talked and listened to music the rest of the way. when we pulled the driveway jake handed me a gift bag "i couldnt wait until friday to give this to you" "oh jake you didnt have to get me anything." "just open it taylor." i pulled the tissue paper out and seen what was in there i screamed. "oh my god jake no i cant accept this its to much." "you can and you will." i started crying. "jake are you forreal. this is way expensive." "its yours. you deserve it and need it. when you make it big you can repay me." "jake i wouldnt feel right taking this." "you will by using it, maybe we can go out soon and you can show me your skills." "are you sure." "just accept it." "fine. but im gonna put my shorts in this bag so my dad doesnt question i needed them." "yeah you wouldnt want that." "come in and eat lunch with me then maybe i can convince dad to let me go back out to use your gift." 

_opies POV_

taylor and douchebag got back ten minutes ago but still havent come in. i finally heard the door open and taylor zoomed past us her face was red, she had been crying. then jake and jax walked in with a fuck ton of bags 

"thats a lot of shit. you use all the money kid." tig said walking towards them. "jax will you keep tay busy for a while so he can go through this shit with me." what shit

"alright explain it all so i dont seem stupid when she opens it all." jake started pulling everything out of the bags, by now most everyone came inside. "this is a drone she can use it to take videos alot of people use them for weddings but im sure tay would use it for landscapes." like he knew her so well. "this is a camera body that shell use to to take videos from the ground, along with these three lens. this is a regular body for photos along with these lens. these are filters she puts them on the lens to add affects to photos. then these are external flashes." "thanks jake. i still dont understand this shit. so how much is left to get that she needs." "theres still about $5000 worth all of this was about $17000 of what i told you earlier but they had good bundle deals and everything else was buy one get one or get it half off." "jesus. thats a couple more than earlier" "yeah she was eyeing some more stuff today." "okay. im assuming you gave her the gift." "yes sir she screamed and cried." "thats good. lets get this shit put up before she sees it." tig had jake and the prospect follow him. this asshole done got her a gift and is kissing ass. they came back right before jax and tay. she was holding a camera with a big ass lens. "daddy look what jake got me for my birthday!" she said showin him the camera "thats nice baby." tig told her. i looked over and seen jax laughing with jake. i could kill this punk. "dad can we eat then can i go out and practice with this please?" "i guess but you gotta convince jax to go with you and be back by dark." "okay and of course i dont have the right flash for landscapes at night." "whatever that means". "why did i hear my name" jax asked. taylor smiled "will you please go with us so i can practice with my camera pleaseee." "nope. hell no. not tonight tay." "jackson youre going." "no im not get someone else taylor." he began to walk away "what did you and opie say friday 'youve always been able to bribe us into shit' i still can jax. member what i said friday." "tay you said alot of shit friday" he was right i did "yeah so but what did i say about you and tara." his eyes got huge "you wouldnt." "i would. TWENTY. FOUR. SEVEN.THREE. SIXTY. FIVE. JACKSON." "damn it taylor lets go. but your buying me some alcohol and gas for a month." "shit if thats the deal ill escort you too" happy said making us all laugh. taylor and jake went into the dining room then outside with their food. "tig man you know how much that camera cost him" "it cant be anywhere near what i spent" "it was man. you better get it all insured." "i gave him $10,000" "yeah. the dude at the store was talking about that apparently its high tech shit, the shit professionals use like in LA, magazine and shit. taylor was in heaven there. she showed me everything in that store that she wanted and said what all it done. jesus that camera he bought isnt even half the price of what she said was her ultimate dream. i think she dead set on art school tig." "that kid spent bout $10,000 on taylor, he definitely loves her." gemma said "naw theyre just friends. they both assured me thats all it is." jax said. 

jax just lied to everyone. he knew they were fuckin. i couldnt believe he spent that much on tay. he was definately who we heard her with friday. shes probably been with him the whole time we was on a run, probably why she was wearing clothes that covered herself and fought so hard not to be here today. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_taylors POV_

"HAPPYYYYY BIRTHDAYYY!!!!! BITCHHHH WAKE UP!!!! ITS YO BIRTHDAY!!!" she was jumping on top of me i could hear dad in the door way laughing. i was thankful i was wearing a tshirt and pants. "get off me." i moaned pushing her off "too early." "get up were skipping school. going shopping." "no sleep" "fine guess well just go to school." she said walking away. i shot up they both laughed. i gave my dad a hug "good morning daddy." "happy birthday baby i love you." he said kissing my forehead "thank you daddy i love you more." "i love you most."  i went to shower. jax and half-sac were going with us. amber said she would meet us in stockton before she has to leave town but that wasnt until like two or three. my dad, lylas mom ashley, lyla and me ate breakfast together. ashley had to go to work and dad said he was going to TM. jax and half-sac got there as dad was leaving jax had gemmas escalade. "wow youre riding in a cage for little ole me" i said as they came in jax hugged me and kissed my temple "anything for you tay. yall ready?" "yeah ambers gonna meet us there later for a bit. some ground rules half-sac you dont repeat what you see, hear or anything today or i will make your new nickname no-sac you got me?" "yeah taylor. i dont see, hear or speak shit. got it" "thank you." i walked back to my room jax came in "it aint gonna be weird with her there? with lyla third wheel and shit" "no jax shes not gonna be there the whole time. probably just a little bit and im not gonna forget yall are there. plus i want you to meet her." "so she your girlfriend. do i get to give her the third degree" "no were just friends right now. i mean we like each other alot, obviously. but were both still trying to figure things out, so were taking it one day at a time to see where we end up. and no third degree maybe a one degree" 

we got to the mall "okay tay its your day where we going." jax said "i need a outfit for tonight but first i need some makeup that will cover anything." "lead the way princess." me and lyla hooked arms and walked ahead of the boys. once we got in ulta i went straight to the foundations. "can i help you with anything boo" a guy asked his name tag said Tyler, he was definately gay i think. "yeah i need some foundation that will cover anything, and water proof." "we have a few that will cover tattoos" "im sure one will work." he came back with a couple of tubes and the samples. "this one is waterproof and will cover whatever you need but this other one you need a speacial remover for it to come off." "oh yes can i try that one?" "of course" he handed me some of the sample.

i turned and looked at jax "oh hell no taylor you aint putting that shit on me" "fine. ill just put it on right here." i said pulling my tshirt up. jax grabbed my hand stopping me "taylor nicole! fine jesus christ." i smiled and rubbed some on his tattoo. "wow it does cover it up. thats amazing. could i see a little bit more?" tyler handed me some more "no you aint putting anymore on me tay." "who says its for you?" i laughed pulling my tshirt down over my shoulder and put some on a mark "hmm okay ill take three of these." "can we get this shit off my arm" "i dont know i think it makes you look pretty jax" "taylor get it off,you better be glad its your birthday." tyler handed me some remover "ill be up front if theres anything else." i grabbed me some mascara, lipstick, a couple eyeshadow palettes, a curling wand and straightener. we went to check out "i heard him say its your birthday so you get a $50 coupon off $200 or more and a free gift. that makes your total $638." "oh im getting this too." i pointed at lylas stuff "no shes not. no youre not its YOUR birthday" "and bitch yours is in ten days put the shit on the counter." i told her pointing towards her basket "well if you do it seperate she can get $50 off and a free gift too." "oh okay awesome." "the total for this is $372." i paid him while he handed lyla her stuff "have a good day yall happy birthday taylor and lyla." we walked out "douche" jax said "wow jax." i scoffed "he didnt have to flirt with you." "oh no he seen my shoulder must have been turned on how will he survive?" lyla and sac laughed "taylor something is wrong with you." jax said laughing.

we went into my favorite store "hmm should i get a dress or pants" "definately pants you like to dance when you drink, i dont think your dad would be okay with everyones eyes on you dancing in a dress." lyla pointed out "yeah youre right." i grabbed a few different outfits and shoes and one dress. "i just want to see what the dress looked like. i put the dress  and heels on and walked out of the dressing room the dress was black and my heels were blue, club colors. "holy fuck taylor. and hell no to the dress." jax said looking me over he stopped at my thighs "jesus youre fuckin lucky i know who is behind all the them and all the truth cause if not i would kill em." "holy shit" half-sac said "damn babe you look hot" lyla said "go change thats a hell no even with the stupid makeup on." i changed into light colored skinny jeans with some rips, a blue top that flowed good but showed the right kind of clevage this time i wore black heels. i walked out and they all looked shocked. "i approve if that outfit" jax said and lyla agreed. i went and looked in the mirror this was the perfect outfit my boobs and ass looked great my long legs look amazing, the louus Vuitton heels made it all even better. even though i had amber and liked her we were just friends having fun. i knew this outfit would show opie what he was missing out on. i got some jewelry to go with my outfit. me and lyla went to get our nails and toes done. i got my tips painted to match my shirt.

we were walking towards the food court to meet amber to eat lunch. as soon as i seen her i froze. she looked so beautiful her long curly red hair and porcelain skin looked so amazing. "the fuck tay" jax said walking into the back of me he followed my gaze and seen amber. she seen me, smiled and took off running i pushed my bags into jaxs hands. she jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around me and kissed me. "ive missed you." we whispered against each others lips. she slid down me to stand i wrapped my arm around her waist and turned around. jax and lyla were smiling but half-sac looked shocked "fix your face" i glared at him. "amber this jax, and half-sac. yall this is amber" she pulled away from me hugging jax "ive heard so much about you i feel like i know you already." he laughed "same about you darlin" amber waved to half-sac and hugged lyla they said hello. "where we eating at T?" amber asked cuddling into me "i mean i know what i would like to eat but i dont like to share. but im not sure what they want." winking at her "dont tempt me taylor." she laughed slapping my chest which kinda hurt and turned me on at the same time. "i have taught you well little sister" jax said laughing "i guess mexican sounds good". jax drove while lyla sat up front, me amber climbed all the way in the back and half-sac followed us in ambers car. "ill go in get us a table" jax said i knew to wait for him to come back. we all went in apparently he didnt get just a table he got a private room. 

jax convinced them to give us a pitcher of beer. he offered some to amber "no thanks i have to drive home after this" "oh are you not coming to the party tonight?" he asked her. "i wish i could but i have to go out of town with my parents." she told them "oh that sucks yall going on vacation?" he asked "eh its kinda a vacation for my mom and me my dad has business meetings" "oh what does he do?" "my dads a movie producer. my mom is a lawyer, she mainly does defense but shes also done just about anything else." "shit so you got a lot to live up too." "i guess i dont know what i want to do kinda want to write music. i really want to go music school in new york." "oh you play music." "yeah piano, flute, guitar, drums, harp, basically any instrument i can play." "jesus thats amazing." i was glad they seemed to get along. we all talked some more. it was time for amber to go home. 

"ill walk you to your car" i stood up and held my hand waiting to help her out of her seat. "it was amazing to see you again lyla. and wonderful to meet you half-sac and jax. i hope to see yall soon. have fun at the party tonight." she waved bye. she stopped by the front and told them she wanted to pay our ticket "A you dont need to do that." "no i want to. i wanted to pay for everything for you today. i feel so bad that i cant be there tonight and i want to so bad. let me pay please." "if you insist." she paid and gave our waiter a huge tip. i held the door open for her. we got go her car and she passed me a couple bags, i looked at her confused and asked "what's this?" "youre birthday gifts open them." she smiled one was a necklace with a T on it line with diamonds and matching diamond earrings and ring, there was a diamond bracelet to match them and another box was a set of pearls was with a ring and earrings to match. i was shocked "amber lynn you holy shit they are beautiful." i looked up at her smiling, she smiled back "theres more." she pulled out three more things from the car there was a leather jacket, was some louis vuitton heeled boots, there was also louis vuitton heels they were black but the sole, heel and bottom were blue. i looked up at her speechless my mouth was open. she reached forward and closed it before she kissed me. "i had lyla send me a picture of your outfit for tonight figured you would like the heels." "oh my god. you didnt need to do all this." i was crying. "i wanted to.  youre one of my best friends. i really really like you and you deserve it. you're so amazing even though you dont see it you are. you make me so happy and i love to see you smile." "i would have been so happy just seeing you today. i wasnt expecting any of this" "i know you would be, like i said you deserve it. and i know you wasnt thats so amazing. to see how surprised you were and how happy you have been has made it all worth it." i put all the stuff on the trunk and hugged and kissed her. "i want you to know how much i appreciate all of this and you amber. youre so amazing. i wish you didnt have to go." "i know youre going to be so beautiful and hot tonight i wish i could be there to show you off and show all them bad ass bikers that youre mine." she said kissing me. "i am yours. and your mine." i nestled my face into her neck kissing it "keep it up and im gonna fuck you in my back seat." she told me "oh really i would love that, that would be so hot." i leaned back winking at her "you know what my parents arent home they left this morning i just promised them i would leave by 4 we can go to my house." "oh forreal?" "yes taylor." "goddamn okay let me tell jax" i kissed her. i went and told jax they followed us there. we pulled up and it was a fuckin mansion. "this where you live holy shit." "yeah i hate it. its to over the top. my brother is probably here with his whore im so mad he doesnt have to go with us, he knows about you by the way" she told us all to follow her. 

we walked in heard moaning "jesus i told my brother and his whore were probably here. lets go out back." she said out back was a fancy ass pool. "amber you need anything before i go home?" "oh no alice thank you though this is taylor, jax, lyla and-" "eddie" i said really quick this older lady looked like she might have a heart attack if she heard his nickname. "oh amber she is beautiful. lovely to meet you taylor." she said pulling me into a hug. "i must get going you tell that shithead brother of yours im not washing his sheets after he had that hussy in his room shes a dirty tramp. you becareful driving to vegas im so mad theyre letting you drive." maybe i was wrong about her. "i will love you call me when you get home" once she left amber said "thats my grandma. she doesnt want us to call her that so she makes us call her alice. obviously shes blunt and doesnt like the girl my brothers fucking. shes a whore." she brought us some beer and wine. we heard the door open and her brother came out with a girl. he was the guy from ulta, i recognized her immediately holy shut Ima, she was just at the clubhouse last weekend. "holy shit i didnt realize you was 'the taylor' jesus lynn you leave enough marks on her chest" "wait what." she said looking confused. him referring to my chest made ima stomp over. "he helped me buy makeup earlier to cover up my chest and shoulders." "oh haha thats insane." ima huffed we all just looked at her. "i thought you looked familiar earlier." we heard a car honk "ty ty will you walk me out?" ima asked acting all innocent "you can walk yourself out hes in the middle of a conversation." amber told her "i wasnt talking to you bitch" she snapped. "dont talk to my sister tha-" i basically interrupted him as i pulled my arm out from behind amber and handed my beer to jax "youre gonna want to rephrase what you just said to her and your going to fuckin apologize" i felt ambers hand squeeze my thigh. i was staring at ima. i knew she knew who i was she seen me fighting half-sac before. she gulped "im sorry." "good dont let it ever fuckin happen again" tyler grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her towards the house. amber kissed my hand i wrapped my arm back around her and took my beer back "sorry bout that i dont know why he keeps bringing her here ive beat her ass a few times." amber said apologetically. "you really want to know why" jax asked "i probably dont but yeah" amber said "she gives good head" amber spit her drink out "you know her ewww" "yeah shes a whore. hope he dont think shes faithful" "no i think they both fuck around. it dont matter. he gets girls numbers all the time while hes at work thats the only reason he works there. anyway on to why we came here. we will be back." amber said standing up pulling me behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

we came down the steps laughing. 

"jesus took yall long enough. we were about to leave you here tay." jax said laughing 

"jesus amber did you have to add more marks on her." tyler asked looking at my neck "eh if you ask me theres not enough." she asked with a smile "you gonna be able to hide yours from mom and dad" tyler asked amber "im gonna give her some one that makeup" i said laughing "as much fun as this shit has been we got to go tay. you may want to put that make up on before we leave tig is probably gonna be home" i went out and grabbed the make up and my "T" necklace amber got me. we helped each other put it on. "here will you put my necklace on before i leave?" "of course babe." "what you gonna tell your dad if he asked about your gifts?" "umm what do you want me to say? i could tell him my friend amber.. or i bought it myself. id rather not tell him my girl today." "umm whatever you decide. but you plan on telling him eventually right?" "of course amber i want to scream it from the rooftops. i just want to get through my birthday cause what if he hates me and never talks to me again." "he would never hate you. no one could ever hate you. ill save if you he does." "youre the best you know that." i said kissing her. we walked outside and got my gifts from her car. we said goodbye the drive back to my house was not that interesting. 

"dad were home" i yelled opening the door. "hey baby did you have fun." "yes dad i did thank you." "youre welcome baby go get ready for your party we have to get there early for your gifts." me and lyla ran to my room. i started putting on my makeup. jax knocked after a while "tig said hurry the fuck up him and sac went to the clubhouse call him when youre ready hell come back and get you." "okay jax were almost done just need to do our hair" he sat down on my bed "you like your birthday so far?" "yeah its been the best one ever." he laughed "im sure it was." he smirked "were. not. talking. about. this. jax." i enunciated every word. "do you love her" "no i mean not yet i could but its still fresh." "she got you some expensive gifts tay." "yeah she said i was her best friend and she really really likes me. i plan on returning the favor. i like her a lot shes really important to me.. i just.  wish she could be there tonight. and wish my dad knew but im so scared hes gonna hate me" i told him "he won't hate you. he may be shocked at first but hell get over it youre his princess." i finished my hair "you can call my dad all i have to do is get dressed" i was wearing the heels amber gave me, my light colored skinny jeans that hugged me the right way, my blue shirt, a birthday sash, my "T" necklace with my matching ring, bracelet and earrings also gifts from amber. i took a pic and sent it to amber  _"wishing you were here."_ followed by a heart and kiss emoji. i heard my dad pull up i walked out "woah baby im so heart broken how grown up you are." he said hugging me "happy birthday baby. you ready" we walked outside i got on behind my dad and lyla rode with jax. i always thought they looked good together but no he was with tara. we pulled up to TM and wow was it packed everyone was cheering i couldnt but smile and blush. 

my dad led me inside and got everyones attention  "thank you all for coming to join us tonight. we are here to celebrate my babys sweet sixteen! remember she is off limits to every last one of you mother fuckers but feel free to get her a drink tonight. lets partyyy!" he ended his speech yelling. i went to walk to the bar when my dad grabbed my wrist while jax stepped in front of me "presents first baby." they made me sit in the middle of the room. 

jax got me a new jacket, helmet and boots and a necklace with my name on it. gemma and clay got me some stuff for my camera. chibs got me some weapons, it makes sense since he was the main one who taught me how to fight. happy got me a bottle of jack and some more weapons he is the clubs enforcer after all. bobby got me a blue kitchen aide mixer, and some more kitchen stuff he taught me how to bake and cook. half-sac got me a pool stick and some boots. that left dads gifts and there were still a good ten or more boxes, they were numbered in order i opened the first one and was shocked i look to my dad who had the biggest smile on his face. after opening the second one i was bawling and he laughed. i finished opening them all and ran to him hugging him "thank you so much daddy. i love it all!" "youre welcome baby you better put it all too use and get yourself into that fancy art school." he kissed my head "this is all what jake got the other day isnt it?" "hes a good kid he agreed to keep it a secret he even explained to me what they all do but i dont remember." "ill have to thank him. thank you so much daddy i love you." i turned around "thank you all so much for my gifts i love them all and love yall even more now lets fuckin partyy!" everyone laughed and cheered. i was kind of hurt that opie didnt get me a gift but oh well, we locked eyes for a minute but i hurried and looked away. jax walked towards me as dad stopped me again "hold on baby theres one more gift" he said i just looked at him. jax put a blind fold over my eyes, my first reaction was to fight i stomped on his foot elbowed him and threw my head back "fuck taylor stop." jax yelled everyone else laughed "sorry jax its an automatic reaction" "atleast we know we taught the lass good." chibs said laughing "that hurt shes strong as fuck and in pretty sure her heel went through my foot." jax said laughing he started spinning me around once he was done i almost fell over my dad grabbed my hands catching me jax covered my eyes "im blind folded jax is that necessary?" "yes tay i know you it is absolutely necessary" i couldnt tell where they were leading me. i never heard a door so maybe the back of the clubhouse? my dad stopped "okay i think we can take the flind fold off now." "you sure maybe we should make her suffer some more." jax said i swung my arm where his voice came from making everyone laugh. jax pulled the blind fold off and i screamed there was one of my dream cars. a jeep rubicon all black, black wheels, blacked out windows it had a big blue bow on the hood "OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY???!!" my dad nodded his head and i jumped into his arms "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" i kissed him. "youre welcome baby." he handed me the keys i ran over and jumped in it. it was so big my dad had it lifted i could barely get in it but thats how i want all my trucks. there were blue seat covers on it, with blue floors mats with a cursive black T on them. there was a gift tag on the steering wheel it said

_"i hope youre birthday is as wonderful as you are babe -ope. p.s. i hope you didnt think i didnt get you a gift. i will always get you one even when you hate me. i love you Taylor."_

i teared up and looked around for him he was behind jax i smiled at him he smiled back and nodded at me. my dad walked up "can i drive her?" "of course why you think i stopped you from drinking." i yelled out for jax, lyla and opie who seemed shocked. i took his gift tag off and put it in the console. lyla jumped in the driver seat jax was behind her and opie got in behind me. 

"please dont kill us tay." jax said laughing. i turned her on and she roared to life i laughed i went to turn the radio up "i got you some speakers too and a custom radio let me show you how to work it." opie said he leaned forward reaching beside my leg and flipped a switch under the radio. his hand grazed my leg and sent shivers throughout my body, i could smell his cologne and god was i so confused right now. he reached up and turned the radio dials before turning the sound up. my mirrors began to shake we all laughed and i took off. we went driving for about ten minutes "as much as im loving her im ready to get drunk." we all got out and went inside. i grabbed my dad and told him to take some shots with me. then i basically took a shot with everyone in SAMCRO. i looked around and everyone was having a good time it made me so happy. my dad walked up putting his arm around my shoulders "whats on your mind baby?" "i miss her. she should be here for this daddy." i said tearing up "i know baby. i sure wish she was here with us she would be so proud of you. she was always the more responsible parent and knew the answer to everything. i hope you know how much she loved you taylor you were the light in her eyes still am in mine. she wouldnt want you upset baby." he said hugging me "i know daddy. youre the best dad i couldnt be more thankful for you." "i think someone is here for you cause ive never see him before. ill be watching yall and it looks like everyone else is too." i looked over to see tyler ambers brother standing there i smiled and walked up to him.

"hey im glad you came" i said hugging him "of course T." "lets get a drink." i said pulling him to the bar. jax, tara, lyla half-sac were there. opie walked up at the same time, great. jax, lyla and half-sac said hello to tyler and him them. "tyler this is tara and opie, yall this is tyler my uhh friend." i couldnt exactly say my girls brother "is that what you call it?" jax said laughing i glared at him. i asked sac for two shots of jack and a couple beers "so how did yall meet" tara asked we both laughed "we coincidentally met at the mall one day then she came to my house later on. surprisingly shes friends with my sister." "youre sister okay with yall being together?" she asked i spit my beer out and tyler and jax both laughed "i mean i guess so doesnt really matter." he said taking a drink. i wanted to get out of there when i heard the country station come on "oh my God Tyler dance with me" I said smiling "what no." he said shaking his head "Come onnn tylerrr. It's my birthday pleaseee."  "you better just dance with her she won't take no for a answer never has." jax told him "Fine T only cause it's your birthday." "Yayy next song." I knew he knew how to dance, him and Amber learned how to swing dance and Amber taught me while she was staying at the house. Half-sac went to move some tables "what you doing prospect" my dad asked "Taylor wants to dance. Guess she's gonna dance with her friend." My dad walked up "who is this baby?" "Daddy this is my friend tyler." "Hmm I'm watching you Tyler" my dad growled "daddy be nice please" "I thought that was being nice I haven't kicked him out yet have I. No dirty dancing or I won't be nice." "Yes sir." Tyler said the song was coming to an end "come onn" I said pulling Tyler to the make-shift dance floor. 

Hard to love by Lee Brice came on and we started dancing. We spun around, twirled, flipped and all kinds of dance moves. I could feel everyone watching.  We laughed and danced, he picked me up and spun me before twirling me around and dipping me as the song ended. Shockingly I heard everyone cheering. My dad came up "how the fuck did you learn that shit!" "His sister Amber taught me I knew he knew how to dance so I convinced him to dance with me." "That was great but don't ever get the close to my daughter again." Tyler threw his hands up and stepped away "daddy really" "until the day you turn eighteen I'm dead serious and even then I'll still be watching." "Come on Tyler let's go outside." "I actually have to get going gotta open in the morning T. It was nice meeting you sir." he said shaking my dads hand. "Be good kid there's eyes everywhere." I lead Tyler outside he pulled the tailgate down and helped me up "thank you for coming, and dancing and going along with the third degrees." "You're welcome Taylor. I got you a gift I just can't give it to you here Same reason I went along with everything in there. You ever gonna tell them the truth?" "Yeah I plan on it. I just wanted a last birthday before my dad starts to hate me" "i doubt he would hate you and if he does you always have us." "I hope you're right. I wish Amber was here that would make my night perfect and no one would have jumped on her for dancing with me." "She wouldn't been able to stop dancing. You'll have to come to the house soon for your gift." "I can't wait." He stood up and helped me down "I hope you have a good rest of the night." He hugged me and kissed my forehead before getting in his truck.  I didn't realize Opie was watching us the whole time. I walked back in and went to jaxs dorm to use the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom Opie was sitting on the edge of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_opies POV_

so this is they guy taylors with i thought as i watched them dance. seeing his hands on her makes me so mad. apparently hes already met jax, lyla and half-sac what a traitor my brothers are. taylor and him stopped dancing and everyone cheered i joined in a little. i watched as tig walked up hoping he was going to kick him out but he didnt, they fucking shook hands. i watched as taylor lead him outside. i followed them if he tried anything i was going to stop it. when i walked outside she was curled against his side with his arm over her shoulders. i heard her laugh a couple times after a few minutes he got up to leave. i went back inside before she seen me. i walked to the end of the bar. taylor walked past me to jaxs dorm. i needed to talk to her and give her my other gift. i sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

_Taylor's POV_

"jesus christ ope you scared me." i chuckled. 

"sorry Tay i have another gift for you and i couldnt give it to you in front of everyone else." 

i just looked at him. this was the first time we spoke alone since our fight. the first time we were alone. all i could think about was how handsome he was. i walked to stand in front of him. he looked up at me. 

"is this what you feel like looking up at everyone all the time?" he asked laughing

"no you didnt" i laughed and pushed his shoulder

"this is a whole new perspective." he said looking me up and dowdown slowly "i like it." "oh i bet you do." i turned around to walk out when he grabbrd my wrist and pulled me back towards him i stumbled and fell into him. i was now sitting on his lap with his free hand landing on my hip. "ope." is all i could say. he pulled a box out of his kutte with a blue bow wrapped around it. i looked at the box then at ope he smiled "open it taylor." i slowly pulled the bow until it untied then opened the box. there was a note on top 

_Taylor,_

_I hope you like the stuff for the jeep. i know how much you wanted that jeep. i know i messed up and i hurt you. i said and done some shit i didnt mean and i regret it more than anything. i will spend however long to make it up to you and prove to you that i do love you. youre the one. youre it for me taylor nicole trager. i love you with every fiber of my being._

_-Love Opie._

i lifted the note and gasped. there was a necklace with two hearts locked together. it was so beautiful. if you looked closely on the back was engraved with "T" on one heart and a "O" on the other. i teared up and looked at him smiling. "i love it opie. thank you." he put his hand on my cheek and wiped my tear away. he turned my face so i was looking at him. looking into each others eyes we both leaned in and kissed each other.

i turned to straddle him and deepened the kiss. he tightend his hands on my hips which made me grind into him. he leaned back so we were laying down then rolled us so he was on top of me. he was in between my legs and i could feel him hard against me making me moan. he began to kiss down my neck which made me stop. amber flashed before my eyes. shit. what was i doing? then i thought of donna. fuck.

"ope" "hmm" "opie stop."  i said pushing him up, he looked at me confused "we cant do this opie." he sat up. i stood up. "im sorry this shouldnt have happened. im kinda with someone." i said standing a few feet in front of him. he looked at me, then walked up to me. "oh youre _kinda_  with someone." he gently walked me back until i was stuck between him and the wall. he had his hands on either side if my head looking down at me i couldnt look away from him. "yeah ope im with someone." he nodded "you may be with someone but you cant tell me what just happened wasnt real, what we feel for each other isnt real. you cant tell me you dont love me. i know you taylor. we are meant to be together. you and i both know it." he said tracing a hand down my side until it landed on my hip. "ope it doesnt matter im with someone and happy. and theyre mine and mine alone, theres no sharing, no drama or worrying about anyone else getting in the way." "it does matter taylor. i know everything about you. if i squeeze right here i know what it does to you (he squeezed my hip), i know that if i kiss you right here it sends shivers down your spine (he kissed right under my ear), i know if i kiss right here it makes your whole body tense (he kissed right above my collarbone), i know if i lick right here it sends shivers throughout your entire body and gives you goosebumps. (he licked right above my breast going towards my nipple), i know all of you. i know all your spots, exactly what buttons to push, and how to love you." i couldnt catch my breathe i was basically panting, i could feel and almost hear his smile. "i bet this is soaking wet because of me." he said cupping my heat. jesus he was right. i involuntarily grinded myself against his hand "see im right taylor." god was he so right. "doesnt matter opie." i said shaking my head "you can keep telling yourself that maybe youll start to believe it. no matter how many times you say it, it wont make it true and you know it babe." he said laying his forehead against mine. "it is true opie im happy." "keep saying it taylor. you know everything i just said is true." he stepped back from "opie no its not. im with someone, im happy. i actually care about who im with." "wow. that stung tay. you can be with him all you want but we both know you still think about me, you know you love me. i bet he doesnt make you feel what i do. i bet he doesnt make you cum they way i can." he snapped back. i laughed "wow say what you really feel. i can guarantee who i with satisfies me like ive never been before." "i dont believe that one bit. no matter what i will always be in the back of your mind." i scoffed he stepped back against me putting his hand by my head again "does your boyfriend know hours before he was in you that i was there bare and unprotected, you were screaming my name, that i was your first everything. the first person to kiss you, to explore your body, to know all of your spots, you tales, to know what it feels like to be inside of you, to cum inside of you while you cum all over my dick. no matter who youre with it will always be me and you know it."  i was seeing red. "yes they know. none of that matters opie. please." "i love you taylor. you love me. were meant to be." "i believed that until you broke my heart." i said pushing his chest "yeah and you broke mine that night. when i heard you with him my world crumbled, i am so lost without you" "cant be to lost you have donna. i should go." i stepped under his arm and grabbed the door handle "i broke up with her. right after our fight i went and broke up with her. like i said youre the only one for me and the only one ive been with." "im sorry ope." i said as i walked out the door. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Opies POV_

what the hell just happened. i turned around and her gift was sitting on the bed. i opened it and realized it was empty. when did she take the necklace out? why would she keep it and the note? maybe she didnt hate me after all. well after tonight she definitely does. fuck. i slammed the dorm room door. i walked up to the bar a got a beer. i looked over to see taylor standing next to jake talking to jax and half-sac. i needed some air as i stormed past them i seen his hand on her lower back, son of a bitch. i wanted to beat the hell out of him but i didnt want to mess up taylors night more than i already have. 

_Taylors POV_

god why do i keep doing this? i hated myself cause i couldnt resist opie. i loved that big asshole even if he did hurt me. i looked up as opie was storming passed us. jax looked at me with his eyebrow raised and i just shrugged. i didnt want to think about it or talk about it. jax poured us all shots. i seen gemma walk out of the kitchen pushing a big ass cake. everyone started singing happy birthday well atleast most everyone some people were to drunk. i blew out my candles and made my wish. "happy birthday baby." my dad said kissing my temple. "thank you daddy for everything." we danced to my little girl after we had cake and ice cream. that was the only country song he let other people know he knew it. secretly he has always danced in the living room with me to any country song. "tonight has been perfect daddy thank you for everything i love you." i said as the song ended. "baby you are my world you deserve the absolute best. i love you more than life itself." "i think im gonna go up to the roof for some air and alone time." "okay baby" he said kissing my forehead. i walked with jake outside we walked past opie and happy sitting at the picnik table. i walked jake to his truck he hadnt drank so i knew be would be okay to drive home, we hugged goodbye. i went up to the roof and pulled my phone out, i needed music. 

 _Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt_  
If you ask me, don't know where to start  
Anger, love, confusion  
Roads that go nowhere  
I know that somewhere better  
'Cause you always take me there  
  
Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now  
  
Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?  
  
Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
  
Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3  
If it helps me walk away then it's what I need  
Every minute gets easier  
The more you talk to me  
You rationalize my darkest thoughts  
Yeah, you set them free  
  
Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now  
  
Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?  
  
Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
  
You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh, falling  
  
You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh, falling  
  
You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh, falling  
  
Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?  
  
Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home, home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?

my favorite song take me home by jess glynne. every time i listened to that song i though of opie. why did everything lead back to him? i knew why i just didnt want to admit it. i loved opie with everything i had. but i really liked amber. shes never hurt me and has been so amazing i want to see where things go with her but i also just want to run and be with opie. he was who i belonged with he was my first everything we had history. i needed to make a choice and soon. 

my phone started ringing it was amber i answered it but didnt say anything "T you there?" "yeah im here.. i was just thinking about you" "oh yeah what were you thinking about?" "how amazing you are." "oh wow youre amazing to.. listen we need to talk T." "you okay?" "yeah i found out right before i left town... um.. i got an early admissions to Juilliard." "oh my god thats so fuckin amazing! im so happy for you." "youre not mad?" "what no. why would i be. i know how bad you wanted this and how hard youve worked. youre an amazing artist. i really like you and you mean a great deal to me. i want you to be happy and you going there i know would make you happy. when do you go?" "they want me there in a month..." "holy shit." "yeah.. youre the first person i told. i know were not dating just having fun getting to know each other and now this seems to mess it all up but i really like you T. i want to see you when i get back home if you want." "of course ill see you as much as i can before you leave. ill even help you get ready to go" "i hope we'll still talk once i leave?" "of course we will.. who knows maybe ill come see ya in the big apple?" "haha yeah i would love to see you in the city T. so tell me about your party." "well i got alot of stuff for my photography itll help me with my portfolio so i can apply for art school. jake helped my dad get it all well actually jake bought it took me and jax the other day had me convinced it was all for himself. i got some clothes, some new riding gear. oh and my dad got me a jeep! ill have to send you a picture shes so beautiful." "wow thats amazing youll get into art school youre amazing at what you do. i can tell youre destined for great things T.  let me guess black, black and black." "haha you already know. it has blue seat covers. thank you i hope youre right." "i know you T. and you will do whatever you set your mind to. i gotta go theres alot of traffic ahead of me." "okay amber please drive safe. let me know you get there." we hung up the phone. i sat there in silence for a few minutes i decided to smoke a cigarette. someone cleared their throat making me almost drop my cigarette. i turned around to see jax standing there 

"holy fuck you asshole. you scared me!" i yelled at him. "sorry tay. surprised you didnt hear me come up i was calling your name. then i realized you were on the phone." "oh so you heard that." i asked he sat down next to me, he had a bottle of jack. "yeah tay i did. you okay?" "oh yeah were just a little more than friends." i shrugged "yeah right. you care about that girl." he shook his head "yeah of course i do. but like she said were not dating. i think she was giving me an out and im not sure if i should take or tell her to stay here. but i cant ask her to stay if wouldnt be fair, shes worked so hard and boy is she amazing as her music and her voice man its like an angel" "you dont think she would stay?" "she may switch to a school closer if we were serious. but i would never ask her to do that. juilliard is the top school and she got accepted at sixteen thats prestigious type of shit jax." "yeah" "so me and ope kissed earlier. he was giving me a necklace he didnt want to give it to me in front of everyone. it would have raised some questions. but jesus jax it was amazing until we started arguing. said he broke up with donna after our fight saturday. he thinks im fuckin tyler. what am i doing? why am i like this? what is wrong with me?" i asked taking a drink of the jack "nothing is wrong with you taylor. i think deep down you know you love ope and you want to be with him but i think youre mad at him that he hurt you. i think you wanted to get over him and boy did you try but you still love him. im kind of fucked up for pushing you to but you needed this and to figure out what you wanted. i was tired if seeing you wait around for opie to fuckin decide." "you didnt push me into anything jax maybe a little nudge. but i needed all this youre right. i mean hell he told me earlier im still the only one hes been with and he thinks im with tyler when i havent been. i didnt feel the need to correct him when we was arguing." "i can only imagaine what was said yall may love each other like a lot but yall fight even harder." "i made us stop and told him i was with someone. he said the guy would never know me the way he did, that he knew everything about me all my spots to make me excited, he even asked if he made me cum the way opie could. i told him who i was with satisfied me like he never had." "damn thats all harsh as fuck tay." he said laughing "yeah i mean it was completely different being with each of them. i had more fun with amber weve had sex in some crazy and exciting places. ope was right he will always be in the back of my mind, he will always be basically engraved in my heart, mind and soul." "then i think you have youre answer tay." "but what if it doesn't work i dont think i can live without him jax." "youll never know if you dont try." i took a big chug of the jack "you want me send ope up here?" "no i think im gonna take a few minutes to clear my head then go find him." "okay tay. you know i love you. no matter what ill always have your back. happy birthday babe." "i know jax thank you i love you too." 

he got up and climbed down. i was so thankful for jax. im sure from the outside we seemed like we were together but he was my brother and i was his sister. its like we were soul mates but on a platonic level. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Jaxs POV_

i walked in the clubhouse and seen opie leading a croweater back to the dorms, fuck. i got to them as they were shutting the door. i slung it open 

"get out." i told her "bro what are you doing you get out." ope said trying to close the door. i looked at the girl "get out now forget you were here." i was pissed. she scrambled past us back to the party. 

"what the fuck jax" he yelled getting in my face i shoved him back "youre fucked up you know that. kissing Taylor and fucking with her head then about to fuck a croweater." "what i do is none of your business. especially what happens between me and taylor." "yeah bro it does when i hear about it. when she cries to me about it. she fuckin loves you and youve fucked that up so far. im tryin to help you." "yeah right you pushed for her to get with that guy, fuckin helped her cover it up." "none of that is my shit to tell. you just gotta hear her out and believe me when i tell you she loves you, shes been in love with you for years. yall are meant to be together yall are both just to fuckin stubborn to admit it at the same time. wait here dont do anything stupid shes gonna come find you soon." and with that i left i needed a fuckin drink. 

_taylors POV_

i thought about mine and jaxs conversation. he was right i knew what and who i wanted, ive always known. i knew i loved open when i was 5 years old. my mom just died, besides my dad the only people i wanted was jax and opie. it was the middle of summer and they didnt leave my side for weeks. my dad and gemma took us to the park one day, this kid micheal was making fun of me cause i didnt have a mom, and my hair was in crooked pig tails. my dad done my hair since my mom got sick, he done the best he could and i never gave him a hard time i was proud that my tough biker dad would do my hair, even if it wasnt always straight or perfect. i remember it all like it was yesterday. 

_"why is your hair so messed up taylor? is it cause youre mommys dead.? can you not brush your hair." he said taunting me and pulled my pig tail. i pushed him away and he pushed me back knocking me down. he was a year old than me and bigger. opie ran up "hey leave her alone" he yelled as he punched him in the jaw which made micheal fall then opie kicked him in the stomach "dont ever talk to her again you got it." opie helped me up and hugged me. then we went and sat in the tunnel together._

_"thank you ope." "youre welcome tay. ill always protect you. but we gotta teach you how to fight." "why ill always have you to protect me. even when we grow up and get married youll still protect me" "who says we gonna get married" he asked me "i say" "you think youre gonna be my ole lady?" "i dont think i know. just wait youll see ope"_

even little five year old me knew i loved opie and wanted him why couldnt sixteen year old me see that? i grabbed a cigarette noticing the bottle of jack at my feet i tipped it up gulping some down. ever since that day at the park opie was always protecting me, making sure i was okay and being my rock. up until we had sex then everything changed and it all flipped once he started dating donna. i was pushed to the side, on the back burner, he didnt care how i felt. i think thats why ive been so angry with him. he promised when i was five to always be there, to protect me and take care of me. he broke them all. i needed to talk to him and lay it all on the table. i finished my cigarette, grabbed the bottle of jack and climbed down. i walked into the clubhouse, as i passed jax handing him the bottle of jack. i walked up to opies dorm and without knocking i entered. 

_opies POV_

i didnt want to argue with taylor anymore. i didnt want to feel anything. i was so angry to know she was with some asshole, to know that he knew her how i knew her. i wanted to be the only one. i wanted her and only her, i was going to prove that her i dont care how long it takes. 

i was snapped out of my thoughts to taylor barging in the room. i looked up at her as i blew out my cigarette smoke. she slammed the door shut locking it.

"you know you drive me fuckin insane opie. one minute i want to love you then next i want to hate you. but i could never hate you. because i love you. ive loved you since you saved me that day the park when i was five. i love you so much it hurts. im so god damn confused. do you remember the first time we kissed?" she was standing in front of me a few feet away, i nodded.

"of course i remember taylor i could never forget it." 

_taylor was twelve and i was thirteen. we rode our bikes to a old park out by the lake, we would always go there and sit on the swings then go sit by the lake. we was running to the lake when she tripped i helped her back up and made sure she wasnt hurt then gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way. we sat watching the sunset and reflection of the water. "its so beautiful ope. i dont ever want to leave" she told me "it is beautiful just like you taylor." she laughed god do i love her laugh. i cut her laugh off with a kiss. i pulled back and she smiled at me "one day im gonna join the club and make you my old lady and were going to get married." "why would you want to do that for?" she asked me "so i can kiss you anytime i want." kissing her again._

i laughed "i wanted to be able to kiss you whenver i wanted. to keep you happy, and safe." "yeah. well what happened ope? weve kissed a lot since then, and once we had sex you left me hanging." i opened my mouth "please no ope. let me finish. you started treating me different. its like you got what you wanted and dipped. you distanced yourself and stopped acknowledging me. then you started dating donna, rubbing it in my face how happy yall were and i wasnt good enough. then i stupidly have sex with you AGAIN. you make all these promises but then again theres donna and when i seen yall cuddled up on my couch kissing, then in my pool kissing it broke me. i cant even describe how broken i was." she had some tears rolling down her face "you are more than good enough, youre fuckin amazing tay. i guess i pushed you away cause i kind of regret it, not for what you think but because its me who is not good enough. im just a begining half ass mechanic shit most of the time youre better than me, an outlaw. i dont deserve you ill just hold you back in life you deserve so much better. but at the same time i only want you.. and you TOLD ME TO! you told me to act normal taylor! i wouldnt push her away and not act like her boyfriend without it being a problem and them questioning shit. and trust me i fuckin know how broken you was but atleast i didnt fuck her right after we had sex and i told you i fuckin loved you. YOU DID. i broke when i heard you, i wanted to go out there and kill him. i wanted to break everything in sight. i fuckin broke i couldnt think straight taylor. the only thing that stopped me was the image of you with someone else, i couldnt even imagine it. if i would have got up off that couch i would have come outside and actually seen you with someone else and that right there would have killed me." i was standing in front of her by the time i finished talking. 

"opie its not what you think." she said wiping her eyes "how the hell is it not taylor?! i heard you, fuck we all heard you. then the next morning all the marks on you i wanted to go on a rampage. i could ignore what i heard but seeing the evidence made it all real. it made it completely real and sink in that you fucked some other guy." "like i said opie its not what youre thinking if you would let me explain." "god damn taylor you cant tell me you didnt have sex in that pool that night. did you forget what i said earlier i fuckin know you, i know your moans and screams i heard enough to know you was having sex obviously with someone else you cant deny that and the damn hickies prove it. was is jake even though you said after he left you broke up, was it that kid from earlier tony or was it some random guy." "you really think i would invite some random to my house and fuck them in my pool thats how low you think of me? his name is-" "i dont care what his name is taylor hes dead. no one touches what is mine." "its tyler. and wow whats yours  thats real funny. you have a funny way of showing it " "so it was tyler hes dead. and youve always been mine and always will be even when you make it out into the world with your photos and videos. it doesnt matter if you ever leave here, leave me, if youre with someone else you know it, you will always be mine." "you really want to know who is was?" i looked at her she was smirking "why the hell you smirking. no cause theyll meet mr mayhem." "okay fine i wont tell you opie i didnt come in here to argue i came in here to talk but apparently thats not possible." she went to walk out "fine talk say what you need to say taylor. dont walk away." pulled her back "well it starts that night and in order for you to understand i need to tell you who i was with." i just looked her her hair fell down in her face so i took it and cupped it behind her ear. "like i said its not what you think opie. i mean yeah i had sex with someone but not who youre thinking. its was tyler-" "WHAT THE FUCK hows that not what-" "IT WAS TYLERS FUCKIN SISTER!" she yelled. i was shocked. what. his sister "yeah opie. his sister. not a guy a fucking female." "what" "ugh okay i met her a while ago, but that night was the first night we hung out alone after weeks of talking and flirting, so no it was not random. we are friends who have sex and like each other." "why didnt you say that to begin with." "because you jumped to youre own conclusions and i felt like i didnt need to correct you. if us fuckin ever led to something i didnt want it to be weird when i brought her around" "is that who got this jewelry?" "jesus. yes" "Once i heard his name i thought the necklace was for him" "of course you did" "but you said you was with someone" "i did. im not. am i fuckin her everytime we see each other yeah, which has been just bout every day since that night." "wow. today?" she looked me "im not gonna get that mad i just want the truth." i told her "yes today." "you was with jax all day and lyla jesus and halfsac." i shook my head "yes opie i was. she met us for lunch then we went to her house" "they all just sat there while you fucked her" "well they were out back drinking by the pool." "what you said earlier she really make you feel better than i did" "she makes me feel wanted. im not going into details about me having sex with her but its different. i cant say better cause theyre not complarable opie." i looked at her "i was right earlier you know ill always be who you think about and who knows you better." "youre right opie. youre in me, in my heart, mind and soul. you have my heart, always have. you have have had it since you saved me from being bullied at the park when i was five. no matter what i do i cant get you out of my head" i looked at her, i looked into her eyes. "i love you so much taylor the thought of you drives me insane, you make me crazy but also calm me at the same time. you told me that day i saved you that we were gonna get married cause and i still believe that no i know that. we are meant to be together taylor."

i crashed my lips into hers before she could disagree. she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me back. this right here was my home her in my arms. i could feel her walk us back to the bed i sat down but she kept standing. 

"opie i love you so much." she whispered against my lips then pulled away "but im not, we're not going to just jump into this. we need to learn to trust each other again and be friends. if not this isnt going to work." "taylor i trust you with my life. and i am going to earn your trust back i dont care how long it takes." i said looking into her eyes. "okay since youre hot, im hot, and youre fuckin sexy angry im gonna help you break this bed in tonight." she said kissing be and straddling me. she rolled her hips against me, she knew i loved that. i grabbed her ass andsmacked it causing her to giggle. 

she pusehd my kutte off then pulled my shirt off i pulled hers off then reached behind to undo her bra and pulled it off her. i grabbed her hips and flipped. she kissed me then rached to undo my belt. i stood up to take them off then i reached down and pulled her pants off. i looked at her laying there naked. 

"god youre so beautiful Taylor" i said looking her up and down. i decided to ignore some of the marks i seen i planned on replacing them. i moved so i was on top of her and kissed her. "i bet youre ready for me babe" i said into her ear "hmm im always ready when youre around opie." she said kissing my neck. i reached my hand down in between her legs "damn baby" i growled she was so wet i rubbed myself in between her folds teasing her "ohhh ope." she cried out i slammed into her making her gasp and grip my shoulders "OH SHIT." she yelled out "shhh babe you gotta be quiet." i whispered "yeah right thats not possible. do you realize how good this feels and how big you are. now move." she said bucking her hips. "oh im big huh? you want me to move?" i slowly pulled myself out "god ope youre dick is huge it hurts but god do i love it. please fuck me." "what i cant hear you?" i said laughing as i slowly pushed back into her. "fuck. please fuck me opie." i slammed the rest of the way in and started fucking the hell out of her. she had her hand holding on to my back, her nails digging into my skin. she started moaning so i kissed her to try and quiet her some, but she seemed to only get louder. "i love to hear you moan and scream while im fucking you but we gotta be quiet." she moaned and reached around until she found my shirt and bit down onto it, which was fucking hot. i moved even faster and harder which made her head and eyes roll back. i kept going until i felt her clentch around me when she came. i slowed down and took her hands pinnin them above her head "god i love you so fuckin much." i told her she spit my shirt out "I love you too." she said which drove me crazy i started to move faster again "of luck" she cried out. i thrusted even faster and harder. man did i miss her. she reached her climax again and a few thrusts later i followed her emptying myself deep inside of her. 


	14. Chapter 14

_taylors POV_

"ope we cant lay here all night." i said once we finished. "i know i know" he said as he kissed my chest. i tried to wiggle out from under him "oh you mean right now i thought maybe we could squeeze in round two." he said laughing "theyre going to realize we are gone and i need to fix my hair and shit, get up giant." we laughed as he rolled off me.

i ran to the bathroom to clean my self off and try to fix my hair and makeup. i walked back into the room, opie was sitting at the edge of the bed smoking. i walked up and grabbed it from him "hey i was smoking that." "yeah and now im smoking it." i said sticking my tongue out at him then walked around the room collecting my clothes i pulled my underwear on then my pants, i turned around and ope was staring at me "you alright there?" i asked him passing him his cigarette back "oh yeah just enjoying the view." i rolled me eyes and finished getting dressed. "lets go winston." i said walking towards the door. "alright trager." he said with an attitude. i turned around real fast "whats with that attitude ope." "love how im winston again." he said looking at me witha frown "seriously. this right now we are friends im not jumping into anything with you." "you just jumped into something with me" he said with a smirk i smacked his arm "dont be an ass." "okay okay tay i get it friends first but im not giving this up." he said waving between us "i dont expect you too. and just so you know im still going to be friends with amber." he looked at me for a minute "fine taylor. do what you want youre going to anyway." "wow jealous? i planned on telling my dad about her this week." "i dont want you with anyone else taylor." he said rubbing his beard." "says that guy that fucked me while he had a girlfriend. we just agreed that were friends i know the run rule ope." i said putting my hand on my hip "fine have your friend with benefit and for the run rule to be in effect you gotta be my girl which you just said your not. it doesnt matter even if your with your 'friend' youll be thinking about me" he said kissing me "that bitch ima is off limits opie i mean it" "im not gonna fuck with anyone else just to prove you im serious." "well see ope." i turned around and walked out of the room. 

ima was walking down the hall from the back of the clubhouse and walked up to opie "you wanna go back in there? i can take real good care of you baby." she said running her finger up and down his chest. he grabbed her hand and pushed her away "nah im good." he said before walking away. 


	15. Chapter 15

i walked back outside to see my dad and happy in the ring fighting. even though hap is only twenty three hes good, already an unholy one. my dad is normally the only one crazy enough to fight him. i looked around tara is sitting in jaxs lap and theyre talking all secretive, chibs, bobby and clay are standing up by the ring. half-sac walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"good birthday so far?" he asks "yeah its been fun fuckin complicated but fun." i said laughing. he leans in and whispers "so you and ope?" i hurried and turned to look at him i opened my mouth but nothing came out he threw his hand up shaking his head "im not judging just trying to talk." "same rules apply as earlier prospect." i said stern "alright taylor. just trying to get to know you after having to follow you around youre funny and chill." he said with a chuckle "dont get no ideas sac. but yes youve guessed right. i dont even fuckin know man." i told him finishing off my beer. "hey like i said no judgment here you gotta do you and figure out what you want and just live life. life is to short to not be truly happy TNT." he said as a croweater brought us some more beers i thanked her and sac winked at her. "when did you get so philosophical on us prospect?" i asked laughing "when i had my nut blown off in irag. it changes shit man. i hope you never have to see how." he said seriously i looked at him for a minute. "pretty positive ill never go through that or understand but ill do my best not to get nut blown off." i said which made him laugh and spit out his beer i busted out laughing. 

we laughed forever both of us hunched over red in the face. i was crying. "damn who knew you were so funny." he said sitting up straight "oh that was nothing get me drunk around jax or ope and we turn into comedians." i said as i wiped the tears from my eyes. i felt someone slam down next to me and put their hand on my lower back and started rubbing i instantly tensed up. i knew it was kyle. 

i guess half-sac realized and stopped laughing he looked at me with a serious look. "didn't you hear prospect shes off limits." kyle sneered through his teeth "its not like that were just talking" "yeah right get out here i want to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday" kyle said glaring at half-sac who looked at me, i guess he could see in my face how uncomfortable i was, i thought i was going to puke with him touching me, by now his thigh was pushed against mine, he scratched his nails up my back and his hand was under my shirt with his fingers wrapped around my bra he was messing with the hooks. "you just did. we were about to get another drink and she promised me a round of pool." half-sac said as he stood up pulling me with him i pushed myself into his side. i dont know why kyle always tried to touch me i hated it. he creeped me out. we went to the bar and sac poured me a drink. we stood behind the bar, i was on the inside and half-sac stood towards the opening. 

_jaxs POV_

i was talking to tara when i heard taylor laughing. i looked over to where he and half-sac were sitting at the picnic table both of them laughing so hard both of their faces were red. i seen tay wipe her eyes, she always laughed so hard she would cry. then she stiffened and stooped laughing out of nowhere, i noticed kyle sat down next to her. kyle looked pissed, taylor never turned to look at him i knew the look on her face. ive only seen it a few times in our entire lives, she was scared. next thing i know half-sac stood up and pulled taylor into the clubhouse, i noticed she was curled under his arm like she didnt want him to let her go. i stood up and pulled tara with me. i walked into the clubhouse to see them standing behind the bar. half-sac was to her side but to towards the opening of the bar in a protective stance, he was looking at her but she was staring down at her cup. i walked up and nodded to half-sac he nodded back but didnt move. i walked past him and stood in front of taylor and bent down so i could look at her face. she didn't even acknowledge me. 

i stood back up and looked around. i seen ope by the pool table he hasnt realized we were here. "half-sac go get opie." i told he looked at me for a second and left. 

i put my hand on taylors shoulder and on under her chin to make here look at me "whats wrong taylor?" i asked looking into her eyes, she has tears built up she never cried, well atleast not in front a lot of people. "Tay talk to me." she just shook her head and ran her finger around the rim of her glass. i pulled her into me for a hug. then wrapped one arm around her and pulled her with me i grabbed taras hand to make her come too. as we went to the back i looked at opie and half-sac signaling for them to follow. we went into opies dorm. taylor just stood there and wouldnt look at any of us. 

"taylor." i said her name trying to get her to look at me which worked cause she did, then she looked around at all of us. opie walked up to her and grabbed her drink, he put his hand on her lower back, as he tried to ask what was wrong "Tay whats-" she pushed him away as soon as his hand touched her back. i instantly grabbed ahold of half-sac "WHAT DID YOU DO!" i yelled at him which made taylor run and grab my wrist trying to get me to let go of him. "nothing jax were talking she said a joke, we laughed for a few minutes then she froze up and has been like this man." i thought back to when i seen them laughing, kyle.

"kyle" i said letting half-sac go. i felt taylors hand tense when i said his name. i looked at opie and he was pissed. turning back to taylor "what happened taylor? he try some shit!" i said almost yelling. taylor didnt answer me and didnt look up. i looked to half-sac "he threw himself down next to her and she instantly sat up straight, and tensed up i could feel it in her shoulders. she stopped laughing and just looked at me. he asked if i heard about her being off limits, i told him it wasnt even like that we were just talking, he told me to leave but the look on her face i couldnt man. he said he just wanted to wish her a happy birthday and to leave. i told him he just told her and that she already promised me a drink with a game of pool and pulled her into the clubhouse. went to the bar and poured her a drink. then you came in jax." i looked back at taylor and she was crying. i looked at opie and he walked over and hugged, she relaxed a little in his arms and cried. i walked over to tara and put my arm around her kissing her head. 

we all just stood there while taylor cried. i kept looking back and forth between ope and the prospect. after a few minutes taylor pulled back from opie. she wiped her face off, walked over to finish her drink. then walked to the dresser and pulled opies stach out and poured another drink. she pulled a cigarette out and leaned against the desk. we all just watched as she finished her third glass and put her cigarette out. she huffed and looked at opie, me then half-sac "thank you for getting me out of there kip." she said softly. taylor never spoke so soft. she pressed her lips together and turned around. she lifted her shirt up and off. when i seen it was so pissed i coildnt think straught. 

_opies POV_

i watched as taylor put her cup down on the desk after she thanked the prospect. she turned around and pulled her shirt off. "WHAT THE FUCK" me and jax both yelled out she had scratch marks leading up her back and her bra was unhooked. tara walked over and hugged taylor, she went to hook her bra back up "wait." jax said "taylor we need to take a picture gotta call him out." she just shook her head as an okay jax got his phone out and took a picture. tara hooked her bra back together and pulled taylor into the bathroom, she shut the door. "im gonna kill him." i said "you and me both ope." jax said running his hand through his hair. "im sorry i didnt even realize he was touching her" half-sac said "naw man you did good not letting her stay with him." jax said "i heard yall laughing and seen kyle sit down i just didn't get why she froze up. why was yall laughing." he asked. i was trying my hardest to not go kill kyle brother or not. taylor and tara walked out of the bathroom. "he was telling me about lofe being short and shit, i asked when he became so philosophical and he said when he got his nut blown off in iraq said he hoped i never had to go through what itll do to you. i told him i hooe i never had to go through it and i was almost postitive i would never have my nut blown off." and she was laughing again which made the rest of us laugh. "i want him. next match." jax said lighting a cigarette "jax no itll cause problems." taylor pleaded "fuck that if anyone meets him in the ring its me. fuck ill kick his outside the ring." i said. jax nodded and taylor just looked at me. then we all heard him out in the hall laughing with a croweater. 

i slammed the door open right before he passed. i stepped in front of him and punched him knocking him down "YOU. ME. THE RING NOW." i said as i grabbed ahold of his kutte yanking him off the ground. he must have seen everyone behind me, he nodded his head. i pushed him back down the hallway towards the bar, the croweater followed him. "ill go tell clay yall go ups." jax said walking past me with tara and half-sac. taylor grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my dorm. she kissed me hard.

****************

"im sorry opie." she whispered. why was she sorry. "what for? there aint a damn thing to be sorry for babe. that asshole is lucky i havent killed him." "i didnt ever say anything cause i didnt want to cause problems with the club." she said sounding ashamed. "what do you mean?! hes done this before!" i asked pushing her to arms length so i could see her face. she opened and closed her mouth. "hes tried before yeah. a couple months after you started dating donna, you and her were in here, jax and tara were in his room, i had to use the bathroom so i was stuck using the one in the hall.  i came out of the bathroom and he was standing there. i went to walk around him and he backed me into the corner. he said heard us that night and liked what he heard, that he wanted to hear me moan for him and cry out his name. he tried to kiss me but i turned my face he didnt care, kissed my cheek then my neck. he was holding my hands down so tight and pushed himself up to against me. i was so scared. he had me pinned and just kept kissing my neck and kept grinding against me. he let go of one of my hands and reached under my shirt  and started to undo my pants. i took my chance and jammed my thumbs into his eyes and kicked him in the nuts i ran so fast.

i seen as croweater going into dads room so i just ran to the bar. i didnt know who to go to. so i sat down next to happy. i wanted to cry so back. after a couple hours most everyone was gone or fuckin somewhere. but weirdly happy was still at the bar. eventually i asked if he could get me ride home and he said he would take me. i begged him to sleep on the couch i told him dad probably wouldnt want me at home alone. but really i didnt want to be alone i was scared he would come to the house." she was sobbing. i pulled her into a hug. ive never felt so broken to know what happened, what could have happened, shes been holding this in for so long. "im so sorry opie." "no taylor im sorry. im going to handle this. it should have never happened. let alone a son. im gonna take care of him. im so sorry taylor." she cried into my chest. i even started crying with her. 

**_******_ **

_jaxs POV_

i sat by the ring as some croweate r wrapped kyles hands then he climbed into the ring. "jackie boy wheres opie?" chibs asked me "i dont know. prolly got distracted my a croweater ill go find him." i told him walking towards the clubhouse door. i ran into taylor at the bar "hey tay were gonna handle this. you okay?" i asked her "yeah im gonna go out there. opie was waiting a minute." she said grabbing a beer. i walked back to the dorms opie was walking out the door locking it.

"you ready man" i asked him "fuck yeah. jax theres more. hes done more shit. im gonna have to tell tig and the table. its not good." he told me "the fuck you talking about ope." "ill fill you in but know i want his patch. i dont trust him anymore." he said walking down the hallway. i followed him out. i handed taylor the tape so she could wrap opies hands. he climbed into the ring and started beating the shit out of kyle. i pulled taylor to the side so noone could hear us.

"opie said he was gonna go to tig and maybe the table. you aint gotta tell me but is that what you want." i asked her. she smiled "im only smiling so no one thinks anything and so i dont cry. but yeah he explained to me why that would be best i just dont want any problems jax. i dont want everyone to know it all" "you saying theres more!" i yelled which caused tig, chibs and happy to look at us "please jax calm down." she begged i laughed and hugged her "im gonna kill him. hes done." i whispered into her ear. we walked back to our seats and sat down.

me and opie may be just be teenagers. but kyle had no chance against him, hell opie had almost a foot on him but kyle was trying. even though hes barely hit opie. after it was clear opie won chibs jumped in. opie climbed down and walked over to us. taylor handed him a towel and hed beer. she unwrapped his hands, no one questioned it she always did. if tara isnt here when i fight taylor wraps and cleans me up to. couple of brothers from tacoma jumped in the ring next. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

_tigs POV_

i kept my eye on taylor after i heard jax yell at her. i didnt like how he was acting tonight. him or opie. taylor walked up to me and pulled herself under my arm. "hey baby you still having a good birthday?" i asked kissing her head "yeah daddy i am. thank you. lets go get a drink and clean you up hap got you good a couple times." she said which cause clay and chibs to laugh "if you say so. lets go baby." i said glaring at chibs and clay. we went to the bar i got a beer but taylor got some jack and a beer "damn taylor how much you had do i need to cut you off?" "not much daddy im sober. if i take my heels off then you need to cut me off." she said lauging. we walked back to my dorm she went to get some stuff out the bathroom she wiped my face and hands off then washed her hands. i was sitting on the bed and instead of sitting by me she leaned against the desk by the door, i could tell she was nervous. 

"taylor whats wrong?" i asked walking to her. she gave me a hug "please dont be mad, please listen to me and let me finish." i pulled back to look at her she had tears in her eyes and a couple rolling down her cheeks. i wiped them off. "taylor whatever it is tell me, please." i pleaded i hated seeing her hurt. she grabbed my arms almost to steady herself. "im with opie." she told me i jumped back "WHAT!!" i said almost yelling. "please daddy calm down." "im gonna kill that kid" i said turning around she grabbed my hand "please daddy no. theres more." i turned around "you better not be pregnant." i said she laughed "TAYLOR NICOLE TRAGER" i yelled out  "no daddy im not pregnant. can i finish please?" i shook my head yes. we both got a cogarette out i lit mine then held the lighter out for her. 

so i wasnt the best dad or role model. but thats how this life is you start drinking and smokeing young. i just told her to be careful not to let outsiders see her do any of it. 

"theres a reason opie just fought kyle. about a year ago me and opie--" "no. no. oh baby what no dont tell me that you're not supposed to being doing that." i said "im sorry daddy." "why are telling me this and not him?" i asked man was i mad. "he wanted to but i wanted to be the one to tell you. i didnt want you to hurt him daddy." "oh taylor im gonna beat the kid. he knew you were off limits." i told her as i started pacing "but daddy i love him. it wasnt someone night thing." "oh fuck i dont need to hear how many times damn." i said "hes been with donna and youve been with that jake kid what about that other kid you danced with earlier." "alright dad. yes thats all true. but we both was trying to hide how we felt because i was off limits i didnt want anything to mess with the club. me and jake are just friends dad we realized that. and the kid i was dancing with is tyler, just a friend. theres something else you need to know daddy." she said then took a drink of her beer, she paused for a minute. i looked at her waiting "out with it nicole." "umm please dont hate me but i like girls daddy." i frize she what "do what" "i like girls. well so far one girl. ive been wanting to tell you but ive been so scared you would hate me" i could tell she was about to cry i hugged her "baby i could never hate you. so what as long as your happy baby." "okay well tyler is just a friend but his sister amber is who taught me how to dance. and also who i had in the pool the other week. i hated laying to you. please dont be mad at jax for lying about that be was covering for me cause i was scared to tell you." "wow. you got my own brothers lying to me" "oh daddy please no. i never wanted that. i didnt want any of this cause i didnt want to mess up the club or cause problems." "then why you deciding to tell me tonight baby. im just gonna have a talk with them." "daddy i dont want the whole club knowing all this." i took a drink of my beer. 

"daddy theres more. im so sorry. i wish so bad that was all i needed to tell you." i looked at her waiting. "can we go to opies dorm him and jax are there i dont want to repeat this all again please." "whats going on taylor?" i asked "please daddy. and please be nice or not beat them? " "ill try but cant promise anything lets go." i said opening the door. we walked up the hall, i barged into the room. "me and you are going in the ring opie." i sqid pointing at him, he shook his head yes. "no daddy please." taylor pleaded shutting the door. i just looked at her. opie and jax were sitting on the bed, taylor pulled the desk chair out and signaled for me to sit. once i did she started pacing.

"earlier when you and happy was fighting i was talking to half-sac--" "that prospect try something. he will never get his patch" i almost yelled. "no daddy kip didnt do anything wrong. we was talking and laughing when someone slammed down next to me and put their hand on my lower back. i knew who it was instantly and stopped laughing i guess kip could tell something was wrong when i tensed up under his arm. this person  asked kip if he heard about me being off limist. kip said it wasnt like that we was justing talking. he told kip to basically fuck off cause he wanted to wish me a happy birthday but kip kept his arm around my shoulder and told him he believed he just did and that i promised him another drink with a game of pool and pulled me into the clubhouse." i was pissed "who taylor" i demanded, she didnt answer. but stopped. "when he first sat down his hand was on my lower back and by the time i got up his leg was really pushed against mine and this happened." she said as she turned around and pulled her top off "HELL NO!!" i yelled jumping up and running to her. "her bra was undone too tig." jax said i pulled her into a hug and we cried together. she pulled away after a minute. "theres more daddy. im so sorry. i never told anyone. i just told opie tonight right before the fight its why he was late.. he told me i had to tell you or he would. im so sorry daddy." she said putting her face into her hands. i was breaking why was she so scared and it seemed it was one of my brothers she was scared of. 

"hes tried before yeah. a couple months after opie started dating donna, they were in here, jax and tara were in his room, yours was locked i had to use the bathroom so i was stuck using the one in the hall.  i came out of the bathroom and he was standing there. i went to walk around him and he backed me into the corner. he said heard me and opie that night and liked what he heard, that he wanted to hear me moan for him and cry out his name. he tried to kiss me but i turned my face he didnt care, kissed my cheek then my neck. he was holding my hands down so tight and pushed himself up to against me. i was so scared. he had me pinned and just kept kissing my neck and kept grinding against me. he let go of my hands and reached under my shirt and started to undo my pants. i took my chance and jammed my thumbs into his eyes and kicked him in the nuts i ran so fast. i seen as croweater going into your room so i just ran to the bar, yeah i should have ran in your room but i was scared daddy i didnt want you to be mad of mess up the club, i didnt know who to go to. so i sat down next to happy. i wanted to cry so bad. after a couple hours most everyone was gone or fuckin somewhere. but weirdly happy was still at the bar. eventually i asked if he could get me ride home and he said he would take me. i begged him to sleep on the couch i told him you probably wouldnt want me at home alone. but really i didnt want to be alone i was scared he would come to the house." she cried out. "im so sorry" she choked out

i failed her. i wasnt there to protect her i was with some croweater and she needed me. i grabbed her into a hug and she collapsed into the floor. we sat in the floor for who knows how long crying. opie and jax just sat there, i looked at them and they were crying to. "im so sorry baby. im sorry i failed you. i didnt protect you." i whispered to her as i ran her hands through her hair and she sobbed even harder. "baby you gotta tell me who" she shook her head "no daddy its gonna hurt you. thats why i never said anything i wanted to avoid all of this." "taylor no look at me. its my job to protect YOU not the other way around. dont you worry." 

half-sac and happy came into the room "oh shit sorry. " the prospect said turning around but happy pushed him out the way and came in "whats wrong with her" he demanded i shook my head. "prospect what happened earlier. where is he?" he looked at taylor "with a croweater." "alright i need everyone at the table except him. and keep it quiet shut the shades. no one knows prespect." he took off happy stood there looking at all of us. 

"taylor i need you to stay here. im gonna send the prospect back you keep this door locked. im gonna handle this baby." i said standing us up. "i love you so much taylor nicole. remember that." i kissed her head and walked out signaling happy to follow. 

_jaxs POV_

i couldbt believe taylor kept that secret for so long. i hugged her "tay im so sorry. you shouldnt have been forced to keep this secret. im so sorry." i kissed her head and went to the chapel. opie hugged and kissed her too "i love you taylor. im so sorry." he told her. kip walked in the room right after opie walked out. opie was the last one in so he shut the doors. 

"tig whats up brother?" clay asked once we were as sitting at the table. he looked around and once he realized it was kyle who was missing slammed his fist on the table. 

"hap brother do you remember a night like around eight nine months ago taking my daughter home one night and he asking you to stay?" tig asked looking at him. 

happy looked him for a second "yeah man. she basically ran up to the stool next to me i could tell she had been crying and was shaking. she drank alot. i thought she argued with you or something. she sat there for few more hour didnt say anything just sipped a few drinks smoked a whole pack of cigarettes and half of mine. she eventually asked me at three am to get her a ride home but i told her i would take her. we got there and she made cover. she was still shaking man. i didnt know what was happening she asked me to stay on the couch said you didnt want her alone at the house.. this gotta do with what i walked in on a few minutes ago?" happy asked i never heard him talk that much "yeah it does." "fuck. now that i think about it she woke up wearing shorts and one them skinny shirts chicks wear with bruises on her arms and a scratch on her side. i didnt think shit of it cause she had been training with me and chibs." happy hung his head "you sure you seem them" tig said "yeah man i dont think she realized it at first she passe dme a coffee mug then ran to her room and changed." "GOD DAMN IT!!" tig yelled "tiggy whats this about brother" chibs asked. 

************

tig looked at me and opie then around the table. he shook his head then got a cigarette out. "apparently bout a year ago opie and taylor had a night together." everyone turned to look at opie "just came to surface tonight. anyway that night you took her home happy--tig choked up a little--  hobart decided to um try to make a move on taylor.." everyone was shocked "what im about to say does not leave this table. no one treats my kid different. this is why she didnt say anything.... that night she said opie and jax were with their girls in their dorms, mine was locked she didnt want to go in anyone else's so she had to go to the one at the end up of the hall- tig paused for a minute taking a deep breath- she said she came out of the bathroom and he was standing there she went to walk around him when he grabbed her...he backed her into the corner he held her wrists down and tried kissing her but she turned he just kissed her cheek then her neck he kept gridning into her, that piece of shit told her he heard her and opie, that fuck said he liked hearing her moan, wanted her hear her moan for him and yell out his name and let go of her hands to slip one of his in her shirt and started undoing her pants. she took the opportunity to head butt him and push her thumbs into his eye, kicked him in the nuts and ran.. she said she seen me and croweater going into my dorm didnt want to come to me or say anything to cause problems for the club." tig said as he sounded broken. "jesus christ imma kill him" chibs yelled out. everyone else agreed.

"tonight when me and hap was in the ring tay was talking to half-sac they were laughing at something when kyle slammed down next to her. the prospect said she instantly sat straight up, and froze. he asked half-sac if he had heard about taylor being of limits he said it wasnt like that. kyle told him to fuck off he wanted to wish her a happy birthday that damn prospect told him he already did and got taylor out of there.. that prick had his hand on her back and pushed his lag against hers by the time she got up he scratched up her back and undid her bra.. she said she didnt say anything before she didnt want me hurting or to mess up the club." he hung his head defeated.

"my god." clay said running his head "she kept it a secret this long jesus." bobby said "that lass has been hurting for months an we didnt even know. shes been around him. christ. that piece of shite." chibs said leaning on the table. "im sorry tig. we are going to handle this." clay said as he slammed one hand on the table while he put the other one on tigs shoulder. everyone was silent for while. 

"earlier i heard half-sac and tay laughing i seen how she locked up once kyle sat down. he looked pissed. once tay and half-sac went inside kyle kicked the table and punched it. i went in and taylor was in a daze she didnt say anything even after we all went to the dorms. she didnt react to us or anything until opie put his hand on he back trying to get her to talk she jump and pushed him away. i thought maybe the prospect done something so i snatched him up taylor grabbed my arm after a minute i realized it was kyle who done something she tensed up so bad when i said his name." i told them 

"aye that why opie took him in the ring?" chibs asked

"fuck yeah. i told him after we found out about tonight. after i punched him in the hall she pulled me back in the dorm and told me the rest thats why i was late to the ring." opie told them. 

"i think this shit deserves his patch prez. we dont hurt woman. let alone her age, and a members kid." bobby said looking at clay.

"i agree. cant be trusted pulling shit like that. do we want to do it now or wait? hit him when he least expects it." clay asked looking around. no one spoke. we all looked at tig. 

"shit man i dont know. i just know i wont be around the prick. ill kill him. only reason i brought it here and didnt put a clip in his skull cause my kid asked me not my. he violated her and shes begged me not to do anything or let everyone know. she didnt want to mess with the club." tig said like he couldnt believe it. 

"that girl has a big heart. she grew up with SAMCRO she gets it. she only wanted to keep you safe tig. she knows you and how you would react." "aye i agree." chibs said 

"ill call church someone need to go to the cabin to fill piney in and get him here for the vote. two work for everyone" clay asked. no one opposed clay slammed the gavel down. 

"make its clear to file out." clay told happy. 

we all walked out. opie and tig went back towards the dorms the rest of us went to the bar. 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

_taylors POV_

opie unlocked the door him and my dad came in from the table. my dad came in and hugged me as opie had kip go back to the party. 

"i hate this. i never wanted to tell you especially not tonight. but when he touched me i was reminded of everything. i tried avoiding him and never being alone with him but i guess it didnt help. im so sorry daddy."  

"taylor you listen to me dont ever apologize for any of this. you didnt do ANYTHING WRONG. i am here to protect you baby. i wish you would have to me the first time but i understand why you didnt. but DONT EVER keep shit like that or anything again. you can talk to me about anything taylor nicole. we are going to fix this." i told her then hugged her tighter. 

"daddy i feel so ashamed and now everyone knows theyre not going to look at me the same." "baby dont be ashamed dont you ever be ashamed. you did nothing wrong. that prick is wrong. im so sorry baby." "ill be okay dad. dont worry please." she said as she kissed my cheek. 

my kid was worried about me, and me hurting when she was the one who was hurt. just like her mother would be. 

"i love you so much taylor. theres nothing in this world i wouldnt do for you. why dont you and opie go to the house. i dont want you here for a few days." i told her looking at opie "dont push me away please dad." she pleaded "no baby the club is dealing with this and i dont want you here for it i dont want that bastard to have any chance to be around you. please just go home for a bit. "okay daddy. i love you." she said hugging me again. "i love you too baby." i kissed the top of her head "ill have your jeep brought to the house tomorrow, lock this door, put your bike in the garage and if you knock my daughter up before making her an honest woman ill kill you." i said looking at opie. "yes sir." he answered "daddy jesus were not stupid." taylor said "yeah baby me and your mom didnt think we were "being stupid" but look here i am sixteen years later. but she was my old lady were knew we were it for each other taylor, remember that." i kissed her head again and left. 

_taylors POV_

i watched my dad leave opies dorm "did we just get a blessing from my dad?" i said looking at opie. he looked back at me for a minute "yeah i guess so. i think thats as good as its gonna ever get babe." he said laughing. "youre probably right, lets get going." i said as i hugged and kissed him. he packed his bag and followed me. i walked into the main part of the clubhouse all of SAMCRO was at the bar they all looked at me. this is exactly what i didnt want. i hurried and said goodbye to everyone they all said sorry, they love me and kissed my head.

happy was the last one he got up from the bar stool put his arm over my shoulders and walked me outside towards the bikes. he turned and hugged me "im so sorry. i thought you were off that night when i took you home but i didnt want to pry or upset you even more taylor. you didnt deserve any of that. dont ever keep anything hidden again. i am always here for you. doesnt matter what time, where or for what you fuckin call me. dont ever hesitate to call me. even if i transfer charters you can call me. i knew something was wrong and i failed you for that i am so sorry taylor." he held me the whole time he hardly ever talked this much, i was shocked "its okay hap. i didnt want anyone to know. please done be so angry with yourself or blame your self theres nothing you or anyone yall could have done. and please dont let my dad spiral i know he blames himself. thank you for everything hap" i squeezed me arms around his waist "anytime taylor." he said kissing my head then let me go "im gonna get a drink. be safe." i turned to watch him walk back in as opie came outside.

i dont think anyone ever seen that side of happy if i wasnt on the recieving end i would never believe it. i walked the rest of the way to opies bike and waited for him. he handed me a helmet then his bag and climbed on. i got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. he started his bike i loved opies bike it always felt different than the others. "you ready baby" opie yelled over his shoulder i squeezed his waist to tell him i was and he took off. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alot of this chapter is smut

_opies POV_

we got to taylors. "i want some brownies" she said as we walked in. "youre drunk tay. but okay lets make brownies." i took my kutte off and hung it up, then i made sure the door was locked and done a walk through of the house. when i got back to the kitchen taylor had the jack daniels in her hand drinking straight from the bottle, i shook my head and started getting everything out for her brownies. she turned the radio on and turned it up and started dancing around while singing, i loved her voice. she always wanted something sweet when she was drunk i finished mixing the brownie mix and put it in the oven. i leaned against the counter and just watched her move around. 

"dance with me opie." she said grabbing my hand. i groaned "tay i dont dance." she wrapped my hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "come on ope it will be our secret." she kissed me real quick before laying her head on my chest. i could smell her strawberry shampoo man did i love her smell it was a mix of strawberry shampoo, her perfume, sometimes (most of the time) cigarettes, and gun powder. she started to sing as we swayed back in forth in the kitchen, she made me spin her everynow and then. 

 _You say you'll be down in five_  
The smell of your perfume  
Is floating down the stairs  
You're fixing up your hair  
Like you do  
  
I know that I'll be a mess  
The second that I see you  
You won't be surprised  
It happens every time  
It's nothing new  
  
It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God, you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes  
  
I'm speechless  
Staring at you standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
  
It started when you said, "Hello"  
Just did something to me  
And I've been in a daze  
Ever since the day that we met  
  
You take the breath out of my lungs  
Can't even fight it  
And all of the words, out of my mouth  
Without even trying  
  
And I'm speechless  
Staring at you standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
  
Yeah, baby, mmm  
It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God, you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes  
  
I'm speechless  
You're standing there in that dress  
And, girl, it ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
  
I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
  
Oh, you know it, baby

i didnt even like country music but when she sang it i loved it. i put my hand on her making her look up at me "i love you taylor." i told her looking into her eyes. "i love you too harry." she turned her head and kiss the palm of my hand as the timer went off. her eyes went wide "oh my brownies yayy!!" she yelled and ran to take them out i just laughed at her shaking my head. i grabbed a beer out the fridge. she didnt even wait for them to cool down she cut a huge piece and ate it. 

"oh my god ope these are amazing thank you." she said with a mouth full. 

"youre welcome taylor. lets watch tv." i walked into the living room and sat on the couch. taylor came in with a few beers and some doritos and sat next to me. we watched street outlaws. 

"why do you like me opie?" she asked turned to face me

"i dont like you taylor i love you." i said with a smile. she rolled her eyes "seriously ope" 

"youre amazing taylor. your smile makes my heart beat faster, they way you say my name is like no one else it just sounds right when you say it, you bring out a side of me the no one else knows, and you accept my club side too. you match and complete me in every single way. your heart is huge even though you pretend to be cold and stand off-ish, your voice is like and angel even just talking, it calms me. youre like a calm to my storm, even if you can drive me insane sometimes. you can read me so easily. youre under my skin and in my head" i could have kept going but she kissed me climbing into my lap straddling me.

"now why do you like me taylor?" i asked her. 

"ill give you the same bullshit like, i dont like you i love you opie. but youre my big teddy bear. you know me better than anyone and normally better than i know myself, you are the calm to my storm, youre my giant and can be soft but also rough if you need to be, you are the only one who knows all of me and understands my head. you dance with me in the middle of the kitchen or my bedroom. i love when were on your bike how you pull me closer to you and when we stop for a second you squeeze my hand or my thigh like youre making sure im still there and okay. i love the way you smell its a mix of your cologne, the leather from your kutte, cigarettes, and motor oil. youve always been my knight in fuckin leather and i feel complete and safe with you." i heard enough and kissed her hard and deep. 

i had my arms wrapped around her back holding her right against me while she had her hands in my hair. she started to kiss down my neck and bit my earlobe lightly. "i love you so much harry." she whispered into my ear, it sent shivers down my body. i wrapped her hair around my hand and pulled her hair a little causing her to lean her head back so i had better access to her neck. "i love you too Taylor" i whispered back i felt her shiver and the hair on her arm stood up. we forcefully found each others lips again both of us fighting for dominance, i stood up holding onto her ass and walked to her bedroom i laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, never breaking the kiss. we undressed each other and made love to each other. we started out slow and sweet then got faster and roucher, we reached our climax together and laid there naked holding each other. she leaned across me to grab a cigarette off the night stand. 

"that was amazing opie my god." she said still out of breath. "yes it was babe. its always amazing." i told her taking the cigarette. "lets take a shower." i said as i put it out in the ashtray. 

"okay but i need your help first and please dont get mad and remember we arent fully together, yet." she said sitting up.

i scrunched my eyebrows together looking up at her. she climbed over me i felt her fold rub against me which got me hard again, i hurried and grabbed her hips to stop her. she looked at me confused so i thrusted my hips up towards her showing her, she smiled down at me and kissed me while rolling her hips against me i could feel how wet she still was. i started to rub her breast then took it into my mouth causing her to moan she started to rock on top of me and before i could even touch her more she guided me into her "oh fuck taylor" i let out gripping her hips harder she giggled and started bouncing up and down. i watched as her boobs bounced around i grabbed onto them and played with them i piched her nipples "oh fuck opie" she cried out digging her nails into my chest and arching her back. with her back arched i hit her spot which made her scream my name i reached in between us and rubbed her clit. she started moaning and yelling even louder i felt her tightin around me i know she was close. "cum for my taylor. cum all over my dick baby" i growled out knowing thats all it took. "fuckkk opieee. oh god. fucc- fu- fucfuck" she scream out as she came i pulled her against my chest and took over. i slapped her ass as i pounded into her as she came, her boobs were pressed against my chest anand her head against my shoulder screaming. "oh god opie. that feels so good fuck. yes. yes. beat my pussy up. fuckkkk. ohhhh ohhh." she let out between gasps. i slammed into her and felt my self twitch "that right opie cum in me baby. fill up my pussy." i smacked her ass a couple times before i wrapped my arms around her, i started going faster and harder, i slammed into her hard and deep she cried out as i filled her up. we laid there panting for a minute. 

"god damn opie fuck." she moaned out i chuckled "i didnt hurt you did i?" i asked kissing her shoulder "i mean a little but it felt good. jesus. i like that position." she said kissing me. "i did too. i dont want to move i love being inside of you" i kissed her. "real romantic wisnton." she said laughing as she went to get up. i whined and pulled her back down. "dont move baby." i said wrapping my arms tight around her "is this what they mean when pussy can make a guy do anything?" she asked laughing. "all i know is you and your pussy could make me start a war. i would go to the end of this earth for you taylor." she laughed "remember i loves you dont count when your about to cum. and since your dick is still in me its all the same. tell me that when we didnt just rock each others world." she said kissing me then got up. "ill tell you that everyday for the rest of my life if youll let me. even if you didnt just make me cum, but especially when you do" i told her sitting up and winking. i grabbed a cigarette and lit up. 

she walked to her make up and grabbed something. "remember everything you just said ope. please dont be mad." she said as she pour something on a cotton ball and rubbed her shoulders, neck and chest. i watched and realized she was taking make up off, why would be have makeup on her chest. then i seen it and i was seeing red. she grabbed more cotton balls and went into the bathroom. i just stared at the door waiting for her to come back, i finished my cigarette and lit up another trying to stay calm. she came back out and i looked her up and down noticing kickeys and bite marks all over her. on her thighs, stomach, boobs, chest, neck, shoulders, i could see some in the mirror on her back. some i just looked at her for a few minutes. 

"ope?" she almost whispered pulling me out of my trance "what. the. fuck." i said angry. she bit her lip "stop that. and tell me when." "when what?" "whens the last time? im assuming and hoping theyre all from that girl." i snarled out taking a puff. she walked over and got her own cigarette "yes its all from her.." "when taylor." i asked looking into her eyes "earlier when i went shopping." she told me putting one arm across her chest hooking her hand into her elbow. "you gotta be kidding me. wait jax and sac went with you." i shook my head "yeah they did. you said you wouldnt me mad." she said upset "they were fuckin there. wait jax has met her?!" "jesus ope yes. we went to her house after lunch." "again you fuck us both in the same day." i said rubbing my hand over my face. "wow ope. dont be a dick. and besides i know you had ima in your dorm earlier." i looked at her "oh dont be shocked opie im not stupid. i heard her complaing to another whore how jax cock blocked yall and she was finally gonne be the one to fuck your brains out but i didnt make you feel like shit now did i." she huffed out. "i wasnt going to fuck her you--" "oh whatever." "i was just going to get some head imagine it was you and kick her out." i told her flicking my cigarette into the ashtray "wow real nice Winston." "hey im not the one covered in hickeys you have no room to talk." "that doesnt matter and you know it." she scoffed. we sat there quiet for a minute. 

"do you love her?" i asked her i couldnt do this if she did. "what? no i dont. do i like her? yes. do i care about her? yes. are we friends yeah. but do i love her? no. i only love you opie." "yeah i bet." i scoffed shaking my head. "why is it so hard for you to get that. you fucked my up so i cant go out and have some fun? atleast i never flashed her infront of you and make you fucking be around her. out of respect for both of you." "yeah youve had alot of fun i can see that" i said looking her up and down. "jealous much" she said leaning forward to put her cigarette out.

i grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me "im. not.jealous. im.fuckin. pissed." i said enunciating each word. i pulled her closer and moved her so she was straddling me. "im pissed because i was stupid and fucked up. im pissed that there was even a chance that someone else could touch you the way i do. i dont care if it was a chick. im pissed that anyone else knows what it feels like when you cum, someone else made you moan or scream their name. but i can guarantee i will be the last." i finshed and kissed her. "and now im gonna take my frustration out and fuck the hell out off you then we are going to take a shower where i fuck you against the wall of the shower and before the night is over with i will have every mark covered with one from me." i growled and i slammed into her. 

"oh fuck" she cried out throwin her head back. i pulled her chin down to make her look at me "look at me taylor. i want to watch you. dont fuckin look away." i demanded i kissed her hard. i was going fast and hard both of us moaning. i flipped us so i was on top of her, never pulling out. "you are mine taylor. no matter what happens. you will always belong to me." i told her. i didnt let up even when she came, i got harder when she was cuming she yelled my name out "oooopieeeeeee fuckkkkk" she dug her nails into my back and we stared into each others eyes. i had one had wrapped around her hair and one gripping her hip. both of us were moaning "taylor you feel so good fuckkk." i cried out. i looked down and watched her boobs bounce around i looked back and she had a tear coming down her cheek i froze and started to pull out she gripped my shoulders "fuck taylor im sorry i didnt want to hurt you damn it." "no opie thats not it yeah it hurt but it felt good. i loved it. jesus dont stop. i love when youre rough with me, please dont stop." she said moving her hips against me and kissed me. "oh you want it rough little girl?" i growled which made her moan "fuck yes i do. please opie" i kissed and slammed into her making her gasp. i got back into the rhythm. after a couple more minutes we both reached our climax together both yelling each others names out. "god damn opie. i love when youre sweet and gentle. but jesus you angry is so amazing. god damn." she said "ill fuck you however you want me to taylor. im still mad though so get ready." i said kissing her. "lets shower ope." 

we got up and got in the shower. we made out while the water ran over us. she got down and started to give me head. god did it feel so amazing. i pulled her hair into my hand and watched her slide up and down me. she pulled her mouth back making a pop sound. looking up at me she slowly filled her mouth up i could feel myself hit the back of he throat causing me to thrust into her "fuck taylor damn it" moaned. she let me take over and i fucked her mouth for a minute. i let heher take control back she was so good at this. she swirled her tongue around the tip and slowly licked down and back up my shaft before bobbing her head fast "ohhh fuckk taylorrr im gonna cum." she moved faster "damnnn babyy just like that. yes. oh fuck yeah taylorrr." i moaned out squeezing her shoulder to let her know i was about to cum. she swollowed every drop then pulled back licking her lips. i pulled her to stand "jesus christ taylor that was amazing." i said kissing her "remember that opie. your dick is mine. you belong to me. im the only one who is allowed to do that and who can make you feel what i just did" she said slapping my ass making me jump "hey now woah." i said which made her laugh. "oh is that funny taylor?" i asked she bit her lip and shook her head yes. "oh im gonna show you" i said spinning her around and pushing her against the wall of the shower. i slapped her ass, then rubbed it little and smacked it again which made her moan. "oh you like when i spank you?" i asked her almost in a growl. she turned to look at me biting her lip and shook her yes "you know what biting your lip does to me. do you want me to spank you?" "yes please." she whimpered i spanked her a few more times making her cry out. "what else do you want?" i asked "i want you to fuck me please?" she asked "oh you want me to fuck you huh?" she shook her head "yes please.i want you in me" i pushed my self against her and she pushed her ass against me. i wrapped my hand around and rub her clit while i entered a finger in from behind i pumped my finger in and out a few times before sliding a second one in making her moan "that was you want?" i asked "that feels good but i want you big dick in me"she moaned out i chuckled and pulled my hand back and lined myself up before slowly pushing my self into her. i back up a little so she was bent over more i interlocked one hand with hers on the shower wall while the other gripped her hip. we both finished at the same time. then washed each other. we dried off before crawling in bed naked. we talked until we fell asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

_taylors POV_

its been two weeks since my birthday party, ive been allowed to come back to clubhouse. but kyle was just excommunicated so until we know hes not a threat im not aloud to be alone. everyone know that me and opie are together, even though my dad is halfway okay with it some of the other SONS arent.

i was sitting on the roof of the clubhouse listening to some music and taking pictures of the sky and sunset when jax climbed up. 

"whats up Taylor." he said sitting down. 

"nothing jax just taking some pictures." i told him showing him a couple ive taken so far. he told me they looked good then lit up a cigarette. i got up and walked away a few steps before kneeling down and taking a few pictures of him. i was to his right while the horizon was on his left (in the picture i used it as the background), one picture he held his cigarette to his lips inhaling, the next he held it away while he exhaled. i took one of his looking at the sunset, looking out over the parking lot of teller-morrow, looking up at the sky, looking down at his SONS rings playing with them, and one of of him looking right at the camera smiling. 

"you make it big and use any of those i expect some money." he said laughing. 

"oh youre funny jackson. if i make it big ill take care of you dont worry." i said shaking my head walking back to sit next to him. 

"youre going to make it taylor. ill do whatever i can to make sure your dreams come true." he told me pulling me into a hug. 

"you always say that. do you want me to leave or something?" i asked him. 

"i dont techinally want you to leave tay but you deserve the best, youre better than this life. you have real talent and brains." he said.i scoffed then snatched the cigarette out of his hands. "the fuck jackson. so you just want to help me leave. theres no other reasoning behind it. this "life" is my life its all i know jesus. is that why you dont really want me with opie? you dont want me to want to stay here or get stuck." i said between gritted teeth. "i never said i didnt want you to be with ope tay. i just want you to follow and get your dreams. you want to be stuck here in charming being and old lady?" he asked me "you know i dont know fully if me and opie make it that far than yeah i would. i can still make it with my photography from here i would just travel." i told him "i just know how long youve wanted to have that big gallery in the big cities, and to have your photos known all around." "jax i can still be here, with opie if thats where we end up then we will figure it out. i need you to be okay with me and ope. im happy and love him." we watched as tara pulled in "thats all i want for you taylor. youre my little sister and best friend. you deserve the best and im gonna make sure you always get that. i love you" he said kissing my head. "i love you too jackson. and you know i wont accept anything less. now lets go before i tell the guys youre going soft of us." i told him kissing his cheek.

we stood up and looked down at the lot. opie walking walking towards the cutlass tara got out but i seen donna get out of the passanger side. what. the. hell. 

"shit. lets go tay see whats up." jax said grabbing my hand trying to pull me to follow him. i watched as opie stopped when he seen donna, he pointed towards the gates and shook his head. she said something him he grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the clubhouse. "wow. okay." i said after we couldnt see donna or ope anymore. "tay you dont know what it is. lets go find out." jax said pulling me with him. "you know im just gonna walk to the diner. i dont care what that is." i said walking to the back way to climb down, i walked along the back side of the building getting to the street i crossed it and started walking towards the diner. 

_happys POV_

i was working on a car when opie slammed a wrench down on the bench and stormed out of the garage. i watched him as he walked towards that gash donna then led her into the clubhouse. jax climbed down from the roof and walked to tara, i seen taylor climbing down the back into the alley. a couple minutes later i seen her across the street walking. she didnt need to be walking or be alone right now. 

"prospect finish this job." i told him handing him paperwork. i jumped on my bike and took off. jax and his girl was standing at her car looking. i caught up with taylor and pulled over a few feet in front of her turning the bike off looking back at her, she rolled her eyes and sped up.

"where you going TNT?" i called out to her she turned to look at me crossing her arms 

"im going to the dinner hap wait a bit so i dont have to see opie with that gash. i think ill be okay. then im gonna get my jeep and go to the cliffs to draw and take some pictures before the sun goes all the way down." 

"you got your camera and paper with you?" i asked she nodded her head yes. i held out my helmet for her she shook her head no. 

"get on taylor" i rasped out. she huffed and grabbed my helmet before putting it on. she climbed on behind me. once she was settled i turned my bike on and took off. i drove us to the cliffs. 

_taylors POV_

happy pulled up to the cliffs and turned the bike off. i got off and handed him his helmet which he hung on the handlebars. i sat my bag down and got my camera out. i took some pictures of the landscape all around us. then i got and idea "hap can i take some shots you? if you don't like them ill delete them." i asked him. he just looked at me "pleaseee happy." i pleaded which made him smirk i hurried a caught it on camera.

he was sitting on his bike looking at me while i stood in front of the bike. i snapped a few shots of that veiw from different angles. then i walked around taking pictures on his left right and back. i got a few of him looking away towards the sunset, looking forwards and at me. i even got a few more of him actually smiling. he got off the bike and we walked to the picnik table both of us sitting on top with our feet on the seat. we looked at the pictures, i even showed him the ones i took of jax earlier. i handed him the camera while i went to grab ny bag. 

"what is this taylor?" he asked as i sat back on the table. i looked at the camera it was a picture of amber in her bra and underwear on my bed. i felt myself go pale. fuck.

"thats my friend amber" i told him as i lit up a cigarette. 

"the only pictures i get like this is girl im fuckin." he grasped out. i just looked at him for a minute.

"oh we was." i said looking away. "forreal?" he asked. "yes happy. we are friends who have slept together but i havent been with her since ive been with opie. even though after today it wont matter." i said flicking my ash with some anger on the tip of my tongue. we sat the for a few minutes, he handed me my camera then got his own cigarette out. 

"so tell me about amber. is that who you had at the pool a while ago?" he asked me. damn i was busted. "yeah that was. my dad knows i told him when i told him at kyle.. jax knows, lyla, opie, half-sac, and now you. weve been friends for a while and just was fucking around for a while. that guy i danced with at my party was her brother tyler." i told him. i knew i could trust him and him not judge me. "shes hot taylor damn." he said laughing a little. if you didnt know happy you would think its was weird when he laughed but he just didnt show emotions like most people. "yeah she is. if i didnt love opie and chose him i would probably be with her." i told him honestly. "you really love him? he doesnt deserve you if hes gonna fuck around." he said "i do. oh trust me im gonna get to the bottom of why that gash was there and handle it. im not gonna do that shit." "just make sure he does right by you. id hate for me and tig to have to kill a brother over it." he said i knew he was being serious "yes daddy. i know." i told him laughing. he reached an arm around my shoulders and rasped into my ear "little girl dont call me that unless you want me to bend you over my bike." sending chills down my body i clenched my thighs together out of reflex i turned my head towards him. "jesus christ as fun as that sounds i dont think we should go down that road hap" he shrugged his shoulder "then dont call me that taylor. im just warning you. ill only be able to control myself so many times." he told me leaning away.

i stood up and walked to the edge with my camers "be careful girl." he hollered after me. i got some shots of looking down off the cliffs then turned around and got some of the cliffs behind and above us. i got a glimse of something in the trees behind us and snuck some pictures and some all over. i walked back to happy and stood in front of him, i zoomed in and you could see someone standing where i first seen something. i turned the camera around to where no one could see from behind him "hap dont look but someones back there watching. can we leave?" he looked at camera and told me to put my camera up. he put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the his bike handing me the helmet we got on and took off. once we got away i asked him to take him to my house so i could enhance and print these pictures off. 


	20. Chapter 20

_opies POV_

donna showed up at the clubhouse said she left some stuff in my dorm. i led her back there, i leaned against the desk waiting for her to find whatever. 

"so are we just done opie?" she asked me sounding sad. "yeah." i said. i wanted to get her out of here before taylor thought something happened. "just like that the past nine months didnt mean nothing?" "yeah just like that. get whatever you need you need to go." i said standing up. she looked at me shocked and kept looking around.

i got a text message it was some pictures. one was taylor sitting on a picnik table with happy his arm around her leaning into her, her standing in front if him between his legs, them walking with his arm thrown around her, on his bike with his hand on her thigh.  _looks pretty cozy to me. ill take pics of the moment next time._ what the fuck. 

"found it." donna said walking up to stand in front of me. i put my phone in my pocket and signaled for donna to go in front of me. i walked behind her and leaned forward to open the door when she  kissed me. after what i just seen i was mad so i kissed her back. i walked her beck to the bed and climbed on top of her never breaking the kiss. she started to kiss my neck and moaned my name "opie. i love you". hearing say that snapped me out of it i stood up, "this cant happen donna. were done. im with taylor. you need to leave." 

she ran out of my dorm crying. i sighed trying to think how i was going to convince taylor nothing happened. i would need to tell her donna kissed me but i told her it couldnt happen. or should i just hide it. i opened the door to find tig standing there, fuck. he pushed me back and slammed the door. 

"you better not have fucked that gash opie." he yelled "no she said she forgot something tried to ask me to get back with her but i told her no i didnt want to and i was with Taylor. she ran out of here crying." "better been all or ill kick your ass." he said stepping back from me. 

"we gotta go to the table waiting on happy to get back." he said walking out leaving the door open. i walked outside and everyone was waiting by the picnik tables. 

_taylors POV_

while i was working on the pictures and printing them out. happy called my dad to tell him what was going on and to get everyone to the club. i printed off the pictures from earlier and it was who i thought, kyle hobart. fuck. i went to put my laptop in my bag just in case when i seen some pictures on my desk. i screamed when i looked them happy ran into my room with his gun drawn. 

there were pictures of me and jake, me and lyla, the night with amber in my pool, me and opie in my bed, me and jake going to Stockton with jax, a picture of me shopping for my birthday, me and amber hugging in the mall, me in my bedroom after a shower, pictures of me and happy at the cliffs earlier that looked like we were foolin around. there was a huge stack from the past year. i dropped them started crying happy pulled me into a hug. after a few minutes he sat down on my bed and pulled me onto his lap i curled up and cried into his shoulder. 

"we gotta get to the clubhouse and show them this." he told me. i nodded my head and got up, i picked all the and put them in a big yellow envelope then out it in my bag. happy had me pack a bag incase my dad wanted me to stay at the clubhouse. when we pulled into the lot everyone was outside waiting. happy parked and i climbed off. he must have sensed i was nervous and scared. "dont be nervous we got you." he told me patting my shoulder, i wiped my face and walked over to everyone. 

"dad i need to talk to you for a minute." i said walked into the clubhouse. he led me to the chapel and closed the doors. i took the envelope out and handed it to him "whats in here baby?" he asked worried and confused. i teared up "open it" i got out even though my voice cracked. he pulled the pictures out and gasped. he flipped through them real quick and threw them on the reaper table "GOD DAMN IT!!!" he yelled and punched the doors behind me. "im so sorry baby. you want me to not show some of them to the club. they need to see some but if you want some to stay private they will." i nodded understanding what he meant and walked over to picked the ones of me having sex with amber and opie out, i folded them and put them in my bag. "go put your bag away and come back im gonna get the guys in here." i did as he said grabbing the envelope of pitcures from today. 

i walked back into the chapel and sat on a chair in the corner. "whyd you call us all here happy?" clay asked. happy looked at me i stared at him pleading for him to tell them i dont think i could. "taylor wanted to go to the cliffs earlier. said she wanted to take pictures and draw the sunset if she had time. when we got there we sat down talking while she took pictures and showed me some. after a while she went to the edge and took some. then she started taking pictures of the rocks, woods and cliffs behind us. she noticed something well someone and took pictures of them like she was just taking pictures of the area. she showed you could see someone in the trees but not who. so we left like we didnt know anything. i wanted to run after them but didnt want to leave her alone. she wanted to go home to do some shit to see who it was and print them. after she printed them i heard her scream ran in her room and she was holding these pictures." happy told them all.

"you mean ta tell us someone was taking pictures of ya lass?" chibs asked looking at me. "yeah chibby. that stack dad has go back a year. i found them on my besk after i put my laptop in my bag." everyone was pissed. "i can tell you the time the picture was taken, what was happening whatever." "okay come go through them." clay said. i walked up to dad and he handed to me. "wait there something written on the back of that one." jax said. i flipped the stand over, there was something written in red marker i flipped through them and they all have something on it. i started laying them out in order, once i made sure they were in order oldest to newest we flipped them over. the one of me and jake driving to stocken said "does daddy know you stripped in the rich kids truck?" "shit. no i was just showing some hickies im sorry dad it wasnt anything." i said "jesus i dont need to know about that" i said rubbing his face. "im sorry i needed to explain. the one of amber in my arms us kissing in the mall said " i enjoyed watching you with her in the pool last week.. and even what happened later on after lunch. seein you in that dress all marked up was a nice sight too." "what the fuck." jax said. the picture of me and happy earlier where i was showing him that i caught someone in the trees said "in between another SONS legs. how did that kiss feel? whose better happy or opie?" i gasped "what the hell there was no kiss." i said everyone just sat there. "whatever anyway. i was standing in front of happy in this one showing him the pitcures i took of someone in the trees. i was standing that way so they couldnt see me showing him fuck." i explained. "i know who it was. you can see in this picture someone in the shadows but i managed to zoom in and get them, after doing some work on the computer clearing it up. since i zoomed in so much the picture was blurry but i got it to unblurry and you can see their face so clear. i said laying the picture down. they passed them around the table. 

"who is tha red head taylor?" chibs asked 

"that is my friend amber. we was messing around for a while." i told them which made chibs, clay, bobby, to look at me confused. bobby spoke first "well sorry brother but she chose to be with the wrong one that girl is hot." making everyone laugh except opie. "really uncle bobby" i said laughing. "we gotta take care of him." jax said putting a cigarette out. "ill go now. im sorry yall." i said going for the door "why you apologizing taylor?" clay asked "im just sorry for all this hassle. i wish none of it happened." i told him sadly as i walked out. 

i decided to get some air i climbed to the roof. i sat in silence for a while then i called lyla. 

 _"wow. youre alive"_ she said laughing 

_"im sorry ly. theres been a lot of shit thats been going on. can you come to the clubhouse?"_

_"yeah. ill be there soon."_

we hung up. i decided i needed some alcohol for this talk. i climbed down the side of the building i seen something on my windsheild. i looked around before i went to my jeep. it was a envelope i opened it to see a picture of opie kissing donna, i could tell it was from today from what they were wearing. i didnt cry i was just angry this piece of shit. i flipped it over to see if he wrote anything on it  _"sorry to break it to you, youre no longer the only one sweetheart."_ how did he know that i was supposed to be the only one opie was with? i folded the paper up and put it in my pocket. i got my phone out to see a text message with a video. it was opie and donna in his dorm kissing then him laying her down on the bed. now that made me want to cry. i walked into the clubhouse, grabbed the bottle of jack and a glass then went to opies dorm to wait for them to get out of church. 


	21. Chapter 21

taylors _POV_

i sat down in the chair at his desk and poured me a drink. i drank it all at once. i texted lyla and told her i needed to talk to opie and i was waiting for him to get out of church but to wait for me. opie came in a few minutes later.

"hey babe. im sorry that bastard is doing all this." he told me walking towards me. i just looked at him. "taylor i need to tell you something... (he paused for a minute before taking a deep breathe) donna came up here earlier said she left something in here. it was a hoodie i think. when i was opening the door she kissed me." he told me sitting on the bed. i looked at him after a couple minutes he rubbed his hand over his face then looked back at me. "anything else happen?" i asked him almost at a whisper and taking a hit of my cigarette. "we just kissed. i stopped and told her it couldnt happened that i was with you and only you. i promise you taylor." i nodded and drank the rest of my drink putting the glass on the table and putting my cigarette out. i pulled my phone out and sent him the message before walking over to him. i stood in between his knees and took his face in my hands and made him look at me. he put his arms around my hips pulling me close to him as his phone went off. i dropped my hands and pulled away from him. 

"you really should check that opie." he looked at me scrunching his eyebrows together. "im not worried about it tay. come here please." he grabbed my hand but i pulled away. "check it opie im sure its important." he huffed and grabbed the phone. as he opened the message i pulled the picture out and unfolded it as i grabbed the bottle of jack and glass. "taylor no nothing happened you gotta believe me please." he said standing up. "yeah i bet harry." i slapped the picture against his chest and walked out. i went out the back of the clubhouse to get to the roof so noone saw me. 

_lylas POV_

i pulled into TM and got out. i was tan from spending a week at the beach with my mom for my birthday. we went on a two week vacation one week we went to a cabin in the smokey mountains, gatlinburg, tn. then drove down to destin florida and flew back home last night. i had on shorts and a tank top i got from destin with white converse. as i walked into the clubhouse i pushed my sunglasses to rest on top of my head. opie, jax, tig, happy and half-sac were at the bar.

"look who it is." jax said whistling and pulling me into a hug 

"hello to you too jackson." i told him kissing his cheek. 

tig hugged me next kissing the top of my head, he may not be my dad but he was the closet thing i had to one and i normally did call him dad. "happy late birthday baby. dont think youre gonna get out of a samcro party now that youre back. did yall have fun?" he asked me "yes dad we did have fun it was amazing. and we dont need to have a party taylors was enough." i said kissing his cheek. opie hasnt said anything or looked away from his beer. happy told me happy late birthday before passing me a shot, he took one with me. jax put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. he was sitting on a stool, i was standing next to him, half-sac poured us all shots "happy birthday babe." jax said as we threw them back. i slammed the shot glass down up side down. 

"what all did you get into in florida?" jax asked me. "well a couple nights i went to a club for a bit but its wasnt much fun, nothing conpares to a samcro party." i said laughing "but most nights i sat on the beach or our balcony listening to the waves. i wish tay could have been there we would have fucked florida up. plus she would have loved the week in the mountains it was so beautiful." by now jax has is hand on my waist, i needed to get away from him soon. i could always control myself if tay was with us but damn his hand on me was spreading a fire inside of me. "speaking of tay where is she? im supposed to be meeting her here." i told them "probably the roof." tig said i looked between him and jax a couple times "oh shit. this cant be good. does she have alcohol? were gonna need it wont we, this cant be good." i said worried about my best friend, my sister, my person. "no darlin its not. you will probably need a bottle shes been up there for a while, alot of shit has gone down since her party." jax told me while having the prospect pass him a bottle of jack and a glass, and a big bucket of ice. "jax will you bring the ice up. who knows after a bit im sure you can come up we can have one of our drinking contests..shit damn it please ignore what i just said" the last parted i meant for tig i looked at him with a puppy dog look "jesus yall really are some alcoholics yall drink way too, not even legally, and nothing but hard liqour.. yall really are samcro kids." he said laughing "just dont get caught and be safe yall know the rules." he patted me on the shoulder before him and happy walked outside. "whata going on jax? i need a heads up please." i leaned into him whispering "i know about amber and Juilliard amber called me is that it?" he looked at me then look at opie, that told me it had something to do with opie. "i wouldnt even know where to start ly. you just gotta go up there here take my smokes im sure shes already finished hers." he told me slipping his pack in my back pocket. we climbed up the ladder, we seen tay laying down. we walked over jax put the bucket of ice down and a six pack, he figured tay would want a couple shots then a beer in between. "tay baby got you some goodies. its going to me okay. were all here and gonna fix this. i love you." jax told her bending down to kiss her forehead he stood up and whispered to me "text me if she seems to drunk or yall need me." he had both hands on my hips and kissed me cheek before going down the ladder.

i layed down next to taylor and listened to the music with her. i knew she would talk when she was ready, she was listening to  _"i fall apart" by post malone._ i sat up and poured us both a glass of jack, i held one above her face making sure she could see it, that was my way of asking her if she wanted it without speaking. she sat up and took it. i lit us a cigarette after taking a couple drags i passed it to her. after a couple more glasses of jack she grabbed a beer and lit up a joint. we smoked that in silence.  _"can you feel my heart" by bring me the horizon; "dear god" by avenged sevenfold; "i miss you" by blink 182; "swing life away" by mgk with kellin quinn; "alone", "roger rabbit", "with eyes to see and ears to hear", "all my heart" by sleeping with sirens._

"shits so fucked up ly. i just want to dissapear." she finally said. i didnt say anything i just waited for her to continue. she told me everything that has happened sine the saturday after her birthday even what i somehow missed at her party. "holy fuck tay. thats fucking scary, we should just kill him. fuck opie shit i mean yeah he clearly doesn't deserve you like at all. i knew about new york i was called, im sorry. (i leaned in and whispered the rest so no one could hear) and jesus happy basically said he would fuck the hell out of you right there. jesus i bet that was hot." "oh it was but fuck that would be so wrong. in more than one way." she whispered "also i knew amber was gonna be leaving, one of the reasons we never officially started dating or anything. i called her last night before all this shit blew up today and jesus ly i dont know what i did to have her care about me. i dont deserve to have someone with her heart and soul in my life. even though weve fucked each others brains out i dont know how many times besides you and jax shes one of my best friends. we both knew we wouldnt be together. she told me we was good, no hard feelings to be happy and keep in touch" she said. i was about to say something when jax interrupted "i came up here to check on yall and did not want to hear that. youre kinda loud ill be surprised everyone didnt hear that down there. what was yall whispering about?" he said sitting on the other side of taylor. "its nothing jax." taylor told him. "no i know that tone tell me before i make you tay." he said grabbing a beer. "okay fine ill tell you but you cant get mad ive accepted it and it is what it is." she said. WHAT?! no way was she gonna tell him about what happy said. she grabbed her phone and pulled a picture, and showed him. jax looked at it before looking a tay "what the fuck. oh hell no" jax yelled. i knew what she showed him the picture she took of the printed picture of opie and donna kissing, she grabbed the phone then showed him the video. "its whatever. idk what really happened. you know it was kyle who sent them i guess he was looking through the window like he was when me and ope were in my bed fuckin. oh also when me and amber were in the pool and my bed. god am i a whore?" she said laughing "no." me and jax both answered "wait what did you just say?!" jax exclaimed once it registered what all tay had said. "yeah me and dad decided not show those pictures theyre pretty clear." taylor said reaching into her bag then passed the pictures to jax. "jesus christ. this is insane. im going to kill him." jax said i could hear the anger in his voice. "yeah thats what i said." i told him passing him the cigarette i just lit up. "if thats what the club votes can i please have a piece. i want to fuck him up." taylor said "ill pass it on cant promise tay" he told her passing the cigarette to her. 

we sat there for a while longer listening to music then decided to go inside and play cards.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_opies POV_

all the guys were outside even pop. me and jax were sitting at the end of the bar drinking. lyla and taylor were on the roof probably drunk as hell. "ope you good man?" jax asked me i just sat there for a minute. "no man. i fucked up." i told him shaking my head, i pulled out a cigarette "when donna came by earlier she asked if that was it us just being done i told her i was with Taylor. when i went to open the door for her to leave she kissed me. i let it happen got carried away went to the bed, she said she loved me which made me snap out of it i jumped up and told her i was with taylor and loved her that she needed to leave she ran out crying tig was right there and threatened me. nothing else happened. after church earlier tay was in my dorm i told her about the kiss. (i paused for a minute to control myself i wanted to cry but i didnt want jax to see) kyle sent her a video of the kiss and me and donna on the bed but it stopped before i stopped it. even gave her this picture." i handed him the picture. he shook his head i could tell he was pissed. "damn you did fuck up. no wonder shes like this right now. how the hell did he see that we gotta deal with him." we didnt talk after that. 

after a few minutes we coupd hear taylor talking about that girl she was hooking up with. it broke my heart to hear her talk about her and how much she meant to her. i tried to stop the tears but the broke through. i guess jax noticed cause he got up, squeezed my shoulder and climbed up the ladder to the roof. i grabbed the bottle and went to my dorm. 

_taylors POV_

"ill go get the cards." jax said going towards the dorms. ly sat down at the table i wanted to sober up so i grabbed a few waters. im surprised my dad and the rest of the club let me drink after everything that was happening. jax came back with opie behind him, they both sat down. sometimes i wish me and opie never happened, right now was one of those times. we used to be best friends and nothing could break that bond well except us crossing the line and admitting our feelings for each other. i was pulled out of my thoughts by jax talking. 

"you gone sober up on us tay?" he said laughing looking at the waters. 

i sat down telling him "yeah i want to get some decent sleep later plus i want to get up early to work on some cars. you know work out my frustrations." 

"i know a fun way to get rid of those fristrations." jax told me "lets go shoot some guns tomorrow. well gotta ask tig but im sure we can." i nodded my head "sounds fun, im in. lylas coming too." 

we played for a while all laughing and joking. my dad came in along with happy they walked over "im glad to see you laughing baby. clays going home. the rest of us are going for a ride for a bit. stay here with opie and jax. do not leave, you too lyla we will take yall when we get back to pack a bag." he told me then kissed the top of my head. "okay daddy yall be careful please. love you" i told him giving him and hug and kissed his cheek. me and happy nodded our heads as a good bye. half-sac came over and joined in the card game. 

about fifteen minutes later Ima's whore ass walked in the door. she walked over to the table and tried to rub and hug on opie. i broke up with him so i didnt show my anger but i wanted to break her neck. opie pushed her away so she moved to jax who happened to be sitting next to me. 

"wanna go play jax?" she asked bending over him from behind rubbing her hand down his chest then stomach "nah im busy right now." he said grabbing her hand and pushing it up "oh come on baby we can have more fun then playing some cards. we can play some strip poker if you want." she hand her hand rubbing down his arm now "nah im good." he said again. she went to say something but i had enough. "pretty sure he said no go away." i told her playing down my phase since we were playing phase 10. "i was talking to you. i was talking to jax mind youre own business." she said bobbing her head with an attitude. "i go give a damn who you was talking to get the hell out of here before i throw your ass out." "hunny jax wouldnt let you touch go fuck your self bitch." i really had enough. 

i jumped up, grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into the table "I DONT KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOURE TALKING TO WHORE." i slammed her face a couple more times before i pushed her back. half-sac jumped to try to intervene but jax told him not to. ima done a pussy move and pulled my hair so i punched her a few times in her face with a couple combos hitting her ribs. i swiped my leg wiping her feet out from under her causing her to fall down, i got on top of her and kept beating her ass. she did manage to hit me a couple times. jax finally pulled me off her after i slammed her head against the floor. "alright TNT thats enough calm down!!" he yelled "let go of me jackson! fucking bitch i will kill you dont ever fucking talk to me like that again.!" i yelled kicking her and spitting on her. i looked up and apperently the guys were back they were all just staring. i didnt even hear the bikes pull in or them walk in. "get the fuck out of here, now!" jax yelled at ima. he still had ahold of me he was behind me with his arms around me pinning ny arms. ima jumped up crying and ran out the door. 

it was completly silent for a minute, my dad was the first one to talk "what the fuck just happened!" he yelled walking towards me, lokking at jax, then opie and stopping his eyes on me. i trued to shrug but jax still had a hold of me "she called me a bitch" "damn baby. you okay?" he said grabbing my face turning it to look, jax slowly let go of me. "of course dad. she hits like a bitch." that made everyone laugh. " crazy ass TNT came out tonight." dad said laughing. he told the prospect to go get stuff to clean my face. 

"why was she here anyway?" happy asked as chibs cleaned my knuckles.

"cause shes a fuckin whore. tried to mess with opie then went to jax and wouldnt take no for his answer. i told her to go away cause he clearly didnt want her. she told me to mind my own business i told her id throw her ass out if she didnt leave. tried to claim jax wouldnt let me touch her and called me a bitch and i lost it. im fuckin tired of people disrespecting me, im just gonna start beating everyone ass i dont care anymore." happy handed me a cigarette. "you are my child. i wouldnt expect anything less." my dad said laughing "aye lass you did good. im glad our trainin came in handy." chibs said kissing my head laughing. "you handed her ass to her taylor. it was fuckin beautiful." happy said chuckling which made everyone look at him, it was rare for him to chuckle. 

"oh fuck cops." half-sac said looking at the monitor. "finish that cigarette taylor get the alcohol away from the miners." tig said walking to the door. he opened it and unser was standing there "i got a call. gotta pick up taylor. i tried to avoid it but charges have been filed." he told us "DAMN IT"  my dad yelled. "its alright dad. i could use some time alone. ill be okay." i said hugging him. "im call rosen baby well have you out in no time." he told me hugging me tight. "rosens on vacation." he looked at me shocked "its either me or gemma i gotta know where he is duh." he chuckled "lyla call amber see if her moms home or if theyre all still in new york." i said looking at her. "and dont worry ill survive that night like i said i could use some quiet." "no baby not happening." "yes dad. ill be okay." i walked to the table and grabbed my cigarettes lighting one up "could you atleast pretend im a cop " unser said shaking his head. "im sorry but unless you want me in TNT mode i need em." i said walking to him. "we are right behind you baby." my dad yelled after me. unser let me finish my cigarette before putting me in the back. he pulled out of TM with the guys right behind us. 

unser pulled into the lot and let me out. all the guys pulled in and got off their bikes and walked over to us. "i gotta put the cuffs on now im sorry taylor." "its okay unser" i said turning around and putting my hands behind my back. he walked me up the steps and into the building. "im not gonna preocess you yet, ill wait till you talk to your lawyer." unser told me as he walked me to the cells. 

_jax POV_

"this is so fucked up" i said sitting on my bike. we watched as a truck pulled into the lot. tyler got out of along with a woman. they walked over she walked up to tig "hello im autumn, maner and tylers mom. lyla filled me in on whats going on. nice to meet you wish it were better circumstances." she said shaking his hand "alex trager. good to meet you too. thank you for coming." he told her. "its no problem. i like taylor shes a good kid, real respectful and pretty funny. you done a good job with her. lets go ahead in here to talk to her. i would like to get any witnesses together so i can take statements to the DA, im gonna fight bail and do my best to get her released tonight, we should be able to get her off with no problems. it would amazing if i could get the charges dropped cant promise but ill do my best." tig looked at me and happy before walking away with her. 

i knew tig looked at us to tell us to get ima to drop the charges. "let go hap." i said getting on my bike "lyla you good here or you want me to take you to the clubhouse?" i asked her "if its okay ill wait here." she said almost as if she was okay to be here. "okay dont get arrested too" i said laughing before me and hap took off. 

_tigs POV_

we walked inside the station. autumn let them know she was tays lawyer we were led to a room to wait for taylor. she came in and sat next to me i leaned over and hugged her kissing her head. "hello ma'am im sorry we had to call you." she told autumn "its no problem taylor i expect you to call me, always. now tell me what happened sweetheart." autumn told her. i listened as taylor told autumn everything that happened. "okay sounds like of the witnesses may have heard her threaten you or possibly touch you first we can claim self-defense. if not its your first assault so we can get it thrown out i just have to wait for your bail to be posted to fight it." damn she was good told us to fake the witness statements without saying it. "okay it can wait till tomorrow im good to wait heref or the night." taylor told her before i could say no "oh no youre getting out tonight even if you dont want to. now let me go talk to the chief see where we are on that bail." she walked out. 

"youre not staying here taylor. you can lock yourself in a dorm if you want to be alone." she didnt argue just hugged me. one of the deputys came in "sorry gotta take her vack to the cell." she said. i walked outside after waiting for taylor to be out of my sight. 

_opies POV_

i watched tig walk out. "shes still refusing to leave tonight. fuckin stubborn. we gotta get these charges dropped." he said walking up smoking. "aye brother hap and jax are on it" chibs said patting tigs back. 

"im gonna try and talk to her tell her ass to stop being stubborn." i said flicking my cigarette to the ground. i was walking away before anyone could tell me no. they actually let me go back and see taylor. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

_opies POV_

she was listening to music singing along

" _Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take it's given"_ god her voice was so amazing. i smiled listening go her sing. she finally seen me leaning against the door way

"jesus get out here ope." she said once she seen me.

"im not leaving till you leave tay." i told her leaning against the wall. 

"hell no. go home. we arent together no reason for you to be here." she told me."youre wrong. youre my old lady even if you disagree. im not giving you up again taylor nicole." she scoffed and walked to the door of the cell "no you're wrong ope. you fucked this up. shoudlnt of fucked her. now please just go." "i didnt fuck her taylor. she kissed me and i got caught up and let it happen. dont you think if i did fuck her id atleast just admit it." "no you would down play it so i would forgive you." she scoffed 

"taylor i promise she just kissed me. nothing else. youre the only one ive been with still. you can ask your dad he met her at the door as she ran out. im sure he heard it all. he was ready to beat my ass. taylor please dont end this. i have loved you since we were kids." 

"i dont know ope. in my gut i believe you but you still kissed her. you still let her get close enough to make a move. you kissed her back and laid with her on the bed ope fuck." she turned and punched the brick wall. 

"taylor!" i yelled i ran trying to stop her but the stupid cell door got in the way "taylor please dont. im begging ya babe dont do that." i said softly i was on the verge of tears. i tore me apart to see her hurt. "tay come on" i said reach my hand in between the bars. "ope. o swear let me find out your lying and ill kill you. there wont me another shot. next time you even THINK about touching another girl, we are done. i swear to god opie. i dont care what it is on a run wherever nothing." she told me. "taylor i swear never again. youre it for me." i told her leaning my head against the bars. she walked forward and grabbed my hand linking our fingers together. she kissed me in between the bars. "i love you opie. please dont make me regret this." she told me "i love you too tay. i promise i wont. ill use the rest of my life to show you if youll let me." we stood there for a few minutes in silence before unser came in. 

"how did you convince them to let you back here?" he asked me. i just shrugged my shoulders. he grabbed his keys "charges have been dropped. youre free to go." he told taylor unlocking the door. she grabbe dher phone and hugged me. 

we walked out the front door and everyone started hollering and cheering. taylor shook her head. tig hugged her and picked her up off the ground. 

"im not sure how yall got the charges dropped, please dont tell me its better if i dont know. taylor please stay out of trouble but if you need me call me. when you want to visit new york let me know, theres amazing photo opportunities there." autumn said hugging taylor. "thank you so much autumn. ill definately let yall know when i want to visit." taylor told her. 

we all got on our bikes i handed taylor my helmet once she got on i pulled her closer to me. "lets go home jailbird." i yelled over my shoulder making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own any thing from sons of anarchy or any of the music or lyrics i use in this story. i only own my own characters. i hope whoever is reading enjoys this! please let me know what yall think


	24. Chapter 24

_taylors POV_

its been six months since i got into that fight with Ima and me and opie making up. me and ope are amazing. ive been taking college classes on top of my regular high stuff. my college classes count for college credits and towards my high school credits. i was constantly studying, i planned to have my associates in business with a minor in photography done by the time i graduated high school. i spent half of my day at charming high and the other half at the college in stockon. i was currently sitting at the clubhouse with lyla while she quizzed me for my final in my business class tomorrow. the guys were in church, they had been for a while now. half-sac brought me a beer "thanks sac." i mumbled not looking away from my book and notes. 

the guys came out being all loud i glared at them as they walked out the doors. jax laughed "if looks could kill we would all be dead." he said sitting down next to me "what you doing tay?" he asked "im studying for my final. no please go away." i asked him "maybe i can help." he said lookikg at my book "oh no last time i let you "help me study" i got drunk and didnt study at all. no go the fuck away. talk to me in two days when im done with these classes." i basically yelled "alright TNT good luck. im here if you need me" he said holding his hands up and backing away. i went back to studying, luckily the guys went outside so it wasnt so loud i got alot done. 

we havent seen or heard from kyle hobart since the week all the pictures came to surface, he fell of the face of the planet. they guys gave me some more freedom but i still had to have a escort to and from college. i made sure i always had a weapon on me, like i always have. im pretty sure they guys still follow me but i quit trying to fight it a while ago and just accepted it as a way of life. 

i studied for another hour before i decided to take a break. me and lyla walked outside and all the guys cheered. i heard "shes alive" "you learn anything new?" "is it time to party yet?" i laughed and lyla shook her head. i noticed jax was across the lot with tara, it looked like they were arguing. opie was sitting on top of the table and i sat on the seat in between his legs "jesus maybe i need to get jax drunk that shit looks intense." i said stealing happys cigarette "watch it taylor" he rasped snatching it back "sharing is caring hap" i told him which made all the guys laugh. opie handed me a cigarette "thanks ope." 

we all sat there watching tara and jax. it seems like that all they done was fight later. i had a feeling she was going to break his heart but i tried to tell him once a couple months ago and he got so mad at me we didnt talk for a week. i havent said anything else about his relationship good or bad since. i was pulled out of my thoughts by tara slamming her car door and jax storming into the clubhouse. i hated how she was doing him and he only deserved the best and i never thought tara was good enough for jax. i was always nice and would hang out with her for jax but i didnt trust her much especially since she still talked to donna. 

"wanna go for a ride before you jump back into the books babe?" opie asked me rubbing my shoulders. "you know im always up for a drive." i said standing up holding a hand out for him to take.

we got on his bike and rode around the back roads of charming before he went to the cliffs. we got off and say on the picnic table looking at the view. this was one of my favorite places in charming and i loved coming here with opie. 

"you want kids tay?" he asked me. we never talking about this before. 

"yeah eventually i want to finish school first thought." i told him leaning into his side. 

"what names would you want to name them?" "um what about for a boy Jameson Colt and a girl Mackenzie Lynn. or Callie Leigh or Lynn." 

"wow you already got it figure out? i like them all taylor." "i just thought of them, we will figure it out when we get there. what about callie marie or callie nicole?" he asked me. "i like callie marie but not nicole alot of yall call me that and i dont want to confuse the kid." i said laughing and ope laughed with me. 

"when do you finish school? what you gonna do once youre done. youve never really told me babe." he asked 

"well unless something happens ill be done my associates in business by the time im done with high school. i saving as much as i can so i can rent a place to open a studio." i told him "you want your own studio? what about that big school you wanted to go to?" he asked me "yes i plan to open a studio here in charming and maybe buy some land so i can take some outdoor pictures maybe open a wedding venue too. as much as i would love to go i couldnt. i love you too much. unless they can offer online i wont be attending it. i doubt theyll even pull my application." i told him kissing he real quick. "you already applied? when?" "i applied the week before my birthday and just submitted some of my work i already done. dont worry im not going anywhere opie. i can always go to a college thats smaller and closer theres a couple decent ones around here. once we get there we will figure it out together. ill be just as happy working in my studio. that was always my main dream with or without art school." "ill help you make sure your dreams come true babe. whatever you want. hell i think im a pretty good model if you ask me." he said sitting up straight flicking his hair. "youre something else you know that right" i told him laughing. he laughed "so are you nicole." 

we sat there talking for another hours or so before deciding to go get some lunch at the diner. i ordered a burger with fries and a peanut butter shake opie got a burger with fires too but got a chocolate shake instead. we talked and goofed off while we ate before going back to the clubhouse. 

when we got to the clubhouse jax and lyla were sitting at the bar drinking. i guess the rest of the guys were out for club business. me and opie joined them. "bout time yall fuckin show up." jax said laughing "shit it teller. be glad ive graced you with my presence." i said shoving him with my shoulder in a joking manner. "oh how blessed we are for that" he said shoving me back. jax poured me a shot i looked at it "only four then i have to study some more." i said before grabbing and taking the shot. "fine dont want to get in the way of youre studying. go get your shit and ill quiz you WHILE we are drinking. if you know the answers drunk then youll pass with flying colors." jax told me, i grabbed my stuff off the table and sat it down in front of him. he quizzed me on my entire review, even some random stuff throughout the book. i answered all of his questions right. next thing i knew he had been quizzing me for three hours, all the guys were back, my dad, happy, chibs and bobby were playing pool. they were trying to not interupt. once i realized how late it was we drank one and half bottles of jack between the four of us. "what happened to four shot jax." i said with a giggle. "hey you kept pouring them and for the past three hours you havent been distracted, you got every question right i think youre ready for them tests." i just poired another shot. "thanks so much jax. i owe you one. i need to get ready for bed i have to be at the college at nine am and i need some good sleep." i told him as i packed my stuff up. i had my last two finals tomorrowand i officially felt prepared. "who is going with me in the morning, gotta leave by seven to seven thirty i dont want any chances of being a minute late." i asked him "me, opie and lyla are gonna ride in your jeep." he told me "yall do know ill be up there will like two pm. one final is at nine they allow three hours for each test. my next final is at twelve thirty. i should be out of my first one by ten thirty-ish." i said looking at all three of them "jesus. that is why im not going to college. but well just find something to do while we wait." jax said. "okay i mean it we are leaving early i cannot be late or i cant take the test" i said standing up.

i gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before telling him goodnight. i gave bobby a hug and kiss "night uncle elvis." "night baby good luck tomorrow." he said kissing my head. i hugged happy "night little T kick their asses tomorrow then we all party" he said "you trying to find a nickname big H? oh yeah im partying ill be done for a couple weeks." he laughed at my nick name for him. i hugged my dad "night daddy. i love you" i said kissing his cheek. "night baby i love you too. good luck tomorrow you better call me and let me know as soom as you pass them." he said squeezing me and kissing my forehead. i turned around and opie had all my stuff in his hands waiting on me. 

once the dorm door was shut i took mynshirt off walking to the bathroom "you gonna join me or just watch me walk away?" i asked opie. i heard the door lock and his footsteps shuffle behind me. we got in the shower together and let them warm water run over us as we kissed. he picked me up and took me against the shower wall. we reached our highs together but since we didnt have a condom he pulled out. "i love you so much taylor" he said kissing me quick. "i love you more opie." we helped each other wash off. i pulled on a shirt of his and some underwear before climbing into bed opie just had on his boxers. he wrapped his arms around me my head was on his chest. i listened to his heart beating while he ran his fingers through my hair before i knew it we both was asleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

_opies POV_

i woke up and realized tay wasnt in the bed i jump to check what time it was, it was only six in the morning. i heard the shower running, i lit a cigarette and waited for her to get out. she came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her, her hair was dripping and on one shoulder. i smiled at her once she looked up at me. 

"morning babe." she said smiling back before walking to the closet to get some clothes out. "morning beautiful" i said walking over to her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. i went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. i came out and taylor was dressed and making the bed. i got dressed and just watched her as she danced around the room getting ready. before i knew it was seven and we was going out towards the kitchen. taylor hurried and ate a bowel of cereal and drank some coffee. i sat at the bar with jax and lyla drinking coffee, none of talking. taylor came out of the kitchen "yall ready to go? i can drive if youre too tired." she said. i shook my head "ill drive you need to relax." we all got up and got in her jeep. no one really spoke on the way to the college, taylor listened to music and tried to relax. 

it was ten am now and i hoped she would be done soon we were getting hungry. jax and lyla were talking in the back but i was focused on the building watching for tay to walk out. about ten thirty taylor walked out, i noticed her call someone. i assumed it was tig, she kept walking towards the jeep and was smiling and nodding. she got in "i passed got a 100. she said i was the only one in years to get a perfect score." she exclaimed "congratulations babe i knew yoyou had it in you." i said leaning over and kissing her. "thats fuckin amazing tay ya book nerd." jax said patting her back. "yes bitch. you worked your ass off for this." lyla exclaimed reaching up and hugging tay around the seat. "thanks guy but lets go eat real fast im starving." taylor told us we chuckled and went to eat. we ate, taylor relaxed for a while then went in to take her next test. a few hours later she came back out but didnt look as happy, which worried me. she got up in the passenger side of the car "i passed. 95 but it still passes" she exclaimed jumping a little in the seat making me laugh. 

i loved the way she got when she was excited. her eyes would like up and i could see my whole world, my future in there. her smile would be so bright and most of the time she would clap her hands together then lock her fingers together, then cover her mouth with them. its like she didn't want anyone to see how excited or happy she was so she would try to hide it some. 

she tried to call her dad but he didnt answer so she texted him. we all talked and listened to music on the way home. 

"lets go to the beach or cabin something this weekend?" taylor said looking at all three of us. "sounds good with me, we'll talk to clay see if he can spare us. the beach sounds good to me." jax told her. i squeezed her thigh "whatever you want babe." i told her with a smile. 

we pulled into TM and taylor was out of the jeep before i put it park. she ran to tig and jumped in her arms. we all walked up to the group as everyone was congratulating her. 

"let go to dinner baby then go home and have some daddy daughter time." tig said pulling taylor into a hug. "sounds fun daddy. can i ride with you i love my jeep but nothing beats a bike." she asked him "of course anything you want." 


	26. Chapter 26

_taylors POV_

i loved riding on a bike. it was so freeing almost like I was flying. i kept asking dad if i could get one but he would never answer me right out. i think he was scared i would wreck one. we pulled into the drive way to see a white truck in the street. it was brand new no one in our neighborhood could afford it. as we got off a guy in a suit started walking towards us.

my dad pulled me behind him as he said "can we help you" the guy stopped a couple feet in front of us "good evening my name is Scott Daniels i work for New York Film Academy. the recruiting and admissions office to be exact. im hoping to speak with Taylor Trager about her application." he said holding his hand out and my dad surprised me by shaking it. dad turned to me "that the fancy art school you was talking about?" he whispered all i could do was nod my head. "if this is a bad time i can come back, here is my card give me a call at any time." he said pulling a card out of his pocket handing it to dad. "no problem i think we can spare a few minutes." my dad told him before he walked to the house. i held my hand out "im taylor. nice to meet you scott." i told him as we shook hands "pleasure" we walked into the house and went to the dining room. 

"im going to put some coffee on. would you like any or some water scott?" i asked as he sat down. "coffee sounds nice. thank you." i smiled and went to turn the pot on and grabbed three mugs and took them to the table. once the coffee was done i poured our cups and put the pot back on the warmer. we kept creamer, sugar, and mixing spoons at the table. mom always made sure it was like that for any guest and we kept it up. when we could me and dad would sit and enjoy breakfast together like we did when i was younger. i sat down across from scott and dad was next to me. 

"i pulled your application as soon as it landed on my desk taylor. let me just say youre work is amazing and we would love to have you join us. i belive you have done amazing so far but i do think attending classes with us would push you over the top and get your name out there." scott said as he pulled my application out along with the photos i sent in with it. 

"thank you. i really appreciate that. i try my best and enjoy taking pictures and videos. its always been my dream. im just shocked yall actually pulled my application, i never thought it would get a second look." i told him before i took a sip of coffee. 

"oh dont be shocked. like i said this stuff is amazing. are your videos just as good? i dont think we got one?" he asked 

"yes they are all of her stuff is great" my dad told him 

"no, i didnt submit a video i only sent in my pictures. thats my main focus. i just started my videography not that long ago." i told him looking down. "im sure its amazing. do you have any put together that i could look at? if not thats okay." he asked me. "i have a few that i have put together, ive mostly done stuff for my schools football, soccer, baseball, basketball games. ive done a track meet and a prep rally. oh i also captured last years Christmas parade but that was working with a friend of mine. i believe i sent a couple of photos in from the parade. let me go grab my laptop real quick." i told him before i went to get it i basically ran to my room and back. 

while i sat down and turned the computer on scott got some papers and pamplets out. 

"the admissions board and financial aid is willing to offer you a full ride. We wpild pay so much toawrds your living arrangements, if you aren't able to find something in we provide it would be up to you and your father to cover the difference we give each student the same amount each month or annually. we give all of our students new laptops and computers, once you go into the editing software it basically records what steps you take so the professors can see your steps and how you edit. they are also set up on our own network for youre rights and safety, it also makes it easier to connect with other students and professors. you would have access to the best editing software, and technology." he said as he opened a pamplet that had the cost of everything he slid the pamplet infront of me and dad. when we seen the full cost to attend for one year my eyes got wide and dad whistled. "like i said we are prepared to offer a full ride. we only offer three or four at the max a year. once i showed the board your work they decided immediately they wanted you taylor" he said hand me another pamplet about the different degrees and workshops they offer. 

"oh no i couldnt go right now. i have to finish high school and im enrolled in the college in stockton. i submitted my application so early because i honestly didnt think yall would pull mine this fast or at all. i figured it would be years i know theres a wait list." 

"under normal circumstances yeah it would be years. what are you in college for now?" he asked "im getting my associates in business with a minor of film arts thats the only type of photography or video degree they offer." 

"hey anything works. You could always further that associates to a bachelor's with us while following any major you would decide. its amazing that at your age you can produce this quality of work. on top of attending high school and college full time. lets see those videos if you have them up" i turned my laptop towards him to let him watch.  "wow those are amazing. they look extremely professional. ive seen some videos from beginning students and even a couple advanced that arent that good." he said with a smile. that made me so happy.  

"i understand this is alot to take in. to think about and figure out. but please take us into consideration when it comes time to decide where you want to attend college. i know its hard to think about her going to that far Mr. Trager trust me i get it, my oldest daughter moved to washingtion a few years ago and my youngest is going to texas this summer. but we are one of the tops schools on the nation. we even have a campus in los angeles, they just dont offer as many degree and variations as our new york campus does. ive brought the information for LA also. if you decide to join us we have your spot held for the next two years and if you need i could most likely get that extended another year. if you want to tour either campus please give me call." scott said then pulled out another folder that had LA on it. 

"oh once its time yall are my first pick. only place ive applied to. i just want to finish high school and get better equipment before i fully commit." 

"thats completely understandable. thank you so much for your time and i hope to hear from you. could you email me a few of those videos so i can add them to your application. also if you get anymore work done you want us to see feel free to email them to me." he said standing up. 

"of course ill email them immediately. thank you so much for coming. im still so shocked that this is real. Thank you, have a good day and safe trip back."  i said as we all three walked to the front door. we shook hands and said goodbye. 

i turned around after shutting the door dad was looking at me smiling. he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. 

"im so proud of you baby. you amaze me." he told me

"thank you daddy. thats my dream school but i never thought they would want me. But i dont think i could go." i said walking towards the kitchen to warm up the chinese we got on the way home. 

dad followed me "why not taylor. youve worked hard for this. you deserve it." he said grabbing his food.

"yeah but now that its real i dont think i could be that far away from you. maybe LA but i still would constantly worry. maybe some of it could be done online or something from LA." i told him grabbing us some beers and going into the living room. 

"baby its your dream. and your life. last time i checked im the parent your not supposed to worry about me its the other way around." 

"yeah dad this life its hard to not worry. you know that. i mean who would do your laundry or make sure you eat." i said laughing "hey kid i survived years before you come along i would survive just knowing you was doing what you wanted getting the most out of life. thats all i want for you." he said looking at me. i smiled. "your mom would be so proud of you. in fact I KNOW she is so proud of you. shes probably yelling at you for second guessing yourself. we will figure it out when the time comes if thats what you decide baby. no matter where you go we gotta start training you." 

"training me for what?" i asked him "if youre gonna leave charming alone i dont care where you are gonna learn to fight better and shit so i dont worry as much. im still gonna worry but ill know you can handle yourself." he told me taking a drink of his beer. 

"okay that will be fun. You know I love a good fight. If you really want me to think about it I will dad." I told him finishing off my beer. I couldn't help but think about Opie. I don't think I could leave him, Jax or Lyla.

 


	27. Chapter 27

_tigs pov_

i couldnt believe my baby girl, my princess had that school interested in her. she was so amazing and didnt even realize it. it didnt matter to me where or what she done with her life just as long as she was happy and safe. yeah i would love if stayed here where i could make sure she was safe, it would be amazing if she chose to stay close and went to the college in LA, but if she decided to go to New York i would support her and make sure she made it no matter what it took. 

we were watching some comedian she liked. i looked over at her and she was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. that made me so happy to know that she cpuld laugh until she cried. we may argue and i know she thinks im strict sometimes but im so glad with how shes turned out so far. i wish dawn and fawn were around i regret not seeing them grow up that much. i should have faught harder against that bitch taking them away. but im so proud to be taylors father she was so smart and talented. she definately got that from her mom, god was she such and amazing woman and mother i miss the hell out of her. taylor looks at me and breaks my thoughts

"whats up dad." she asks leaning forward 

"nothing baby just thinking. i want you to know how much i love you and am so proud of you. dont you ever forget that." i told her 

"awe dad you going all soft on me?" she said sarcastically "i know daddy. you tell me all the time, i wont ever forget. dont you forget how much i love you, how proud i am to be your daughter, youre the best. im so thankful for everything you do for me. youve made sure ive been taken care of and more. you make sure i have everything i could want without me turning into some uppity spoiled bitch. you push to be the best person i can be and to follow my dreams. thank you. i know i can be tough sometimes and make them gray hairs pop out but youve done good so far old man." "HEY i do not have gray hairs princess." i yelled out we both laughed. 

"when do you want me to start training. i got a few weeks before my college classes start back." she said taking a swig of her beer. sometimes i wonder what type of father i am to let my sixteen year old drink and smoke. but then again all teens do it they just normally hide it from their parents. i would rather know what she does and know shes okay than her be out with other stupid teens and get hurt or in trouble. plus in this life we live to break the rules. 

"ill call chibs and hap real quick. see if theyd be up for it in our free time. then ill run it by clay to make sure hes good with them doing it." i told her pulling my phone out 

"dad i dont care if you tell chibs or hap everything. but if we tell clay hell tell gemma who will tell jax and then opie will find out. i dont want to tell jax or opie yet. can we wait a bit to tell everyone else so i can think about everything?" she asked dropping her head 

"princess dont you worry. you can yell whoever, whenever. but baby you should tell opie sooner than later he deserves to know." i told her "yeah dad i know. i just dont know how to say oh yeah i just got offered a full ride to one of the best schools. oh but hey its in new york. or maybe LA. he already talks about not wanting to hold me back that would really make him leave me just so i would go." she said almost with a broken voice 

"oh no baby. when you decide what you want dont you think about me, him, jax, lyla or anyone in our dysfunctional family. you do what YOU WANT and what is best for YOU. and if he breaks up with you cause that ill kick his ass. you will make it with or without college baby. ill make sure of it. but if going to new york or LA or wherever is what you want i will make it happen." i told her kissing her head before i went to call happy.

i found haps name in my phone and called him.

"yeah" he answered "you busy? keep it quiet." i asked him i didnt want anyone to know him and chibs were coming over "nah you need me?" he asked "yeah bring chibs. its nothing serious so be cool." i told him. i hear him get up and tell chibs i needed them. i heard chibs say "aye they okay. lets go." "five." happy said before hanging up. 

i hoped no one heard or asked where they were going. i knew five meant they would be here that quick. exactly five minutes later i heard their bikes pull up. before i walked out of the kitchen taylor was at the front door holding it wide open. 

"impatient are you?" i asked her laughing 

"oh hush dad its polite and yes. im ready to start. hopefully they say yes." she said shoving me playing around. 

they walkd up "i said its no big deal yall didnt have to rush." i told them laughing hugging them as they came in. 

"ya okay lass you look weird." chibs said kissing taylors cheek she smiled and nodded her head. 

"whats up brother." hap asked me as we sat down in the living room while taylor went to grab us all beers. i turned the tv off as she came back. we all opened them and lit a cigarette. i leaned forward and filled them in on everything from the what all the recruitor said to taylor wanting to train at my request. 

"damn lass i knew ya had it in ya. ive always told ya you were great. ya gone start believin me?" chibs said laughing. "of course ill train ya but are ya sure. its gone be hard and ya got alot ya already do." he asked 

"yeah im sure. even if i dont go anywhere its probably good i know anyway. cause if i dont go and i stay here i want to open a studio. ill probably still open one once im done with college if i go. i can have a son at my studio all day so im gonna need to know something besides how to shoot." she told us 

"you have a back up plan for your back up plan?" happy asked with a slight chuckle

"actually yes. i can always just take pictures without a studio, or travel. the possibilities are endless." she said putting her cigarette out. 

"good. ill train you too. but like chibs said itll be alot of work. when you train with me youre gonna do what i do well most of it." happy said then taking a deink of his beer. 

"ill try my best to keep up. i promise. thank yall." she said jumping up all excited. she ran and gave both of them hugs

"ya welcome lass. i cant say no to ya. itll get me in trouble some day im sure of it." chibs said laughing. happy just told her a quick youre welcome. 

"i gotta yell ope before we start hell question it too much. jax will probably want to help." 

"aye lass. we can start in the back yard now if ya want. gotta get you in shape good while ya train. what bout before school you get up with hap and train with him then after school we both work ya in the ring." 

"be ready i run and work out in the morning. you owe me if i have to get up that damn early." 

"hey i can run. and sounds good. i got three weeks until my classes start back and im still getting out of charming high at 11 am" 

"fuck we can run at 11 fuck that early shit." happy said making taylor laugh. 

"alright you can run with the prospect in the mornin then with happy at lunch. i told ya itll be hard. ive seen ya fight ya are a natural. we can mold you into a great fighter. let clay know, have the whole club help if ya want." chibs said. i liked his ideas. happy nodded in agreement 

"okay let me go change and we can get started." taylor said walking to her room. 

"ya think she gonna go ta new york tig?" chibs asked me 

"i dont know brother. she was so excited when they guy was here talking to her. i think she wants to. but if anything i think shell go to LA before new york said she doesnt want to leave me or the club. i think opie is a big part of it for her." 

"the club and you would be okay with her going. and she shouldnt let him be a part of her decision thats her dream and shit." happy said "yeah i know. i told her that. she thinks hell break up with her once he finds out she got the offer says hes told her before he doesnt want to hold her back from her dreams." i told him shaking my head. "if he did that shit id take him to the ring." happy said "aye i agree. hes have the whole club ready ta kill him." chibs told us. 

we all walked out back to wait for taylor. when she came out she wanted to listen to music so she hooked her phone up to the speakers then they got started. we all wanted to see what she had so she sparred with chibs first, she put up a good fight. then happy showed her some easy and quick moves, which she learned after a couple times doing them. 

after a while it got dark and i could tell taylor was tired but didn't want to admit it or stop. so i told happy and chibs to stop. they left and taylor went to shower. 

i went into the dining room and started looking at all the papers about this college. it sure was expensive i was gonna need to save alot of money to help her get a good place to stay in either city and help her live comfortably. i looked up and seen taylor leaning against the door frame.

"what you doing daddy?" she asked me. 

"nothing baby. just looking. if you want to go either place we need to figure out some math so i can save for you to live on. need to do it soon." i told her 

"daddy i can always get a job. we have time to figure it out." she told me hugging me. "no you will not. i will do everything i can to support you and make sure you make it. and that time will be here before we know it trust me baby." i told her kissing her head. 

we went back to finish watching the comedian from earlier 

"who this guy tay?" i asked as we both laughed. 

"his name is kevin hart. we watch him all the time." she told me. 

i pulled her into my side and she curled up and after a few minutes she fell asleep. i sat there for a while holding her. i thought back to when she would climb up in my lap, lay her head on my shoulder and fall asleep. i carried her to her room and tucked her in.

"i love you priness." i said kissing her forehead before closing the door and going to bed. 


	28. Chapter 28

_Taylor's POV_

its been a two days since i talked to the recruiter. i havent told opie or jax yet. i dont even know how to bring it up "oh yeah i got a offer to my dream art school in new york but im not going. theyre holding my spot for a while so if i change my mind im gonna dissapear" that wouldnt work that well. maybe i could tell jax and he would help me on how to tell opie. i feel like opie would break up with me just to push for me to go. i was pulled out of my thoughts by the school bell ringing. 

damn i wasnt even paying attention, fuck it. i got up and started walking to the parking lot when allison davis stopped in front of me. i hated this bitch. "look its the biker slut. where you running of to. going to suck their dicks?" she said laughing then her little minions cackled. she has always been a stuck up bitch and hated that i was friends with jake. she tried to be my friend a couple years ago to try and get close to jax. i rolled my eyes "shut the fuck up and move out of my way." i said stepping closer to her, i just needed her to touch me one time. "what are you gonna do it i dont whore." she flung her hair over her shoulder. 

i could tell everyone was crowding around us. i seen tara and donna standing to the side. lyla was next to jake, who was telling allison to stop. "oh and jake is mine stay away from him. youre not good enough for him." she almost whispered. "thats funny bitch pretty sure he was at my house couple weeks ago. i can guarantee hell be there again." i told to her with a smile, i knew jake wasnt interested and we were just friends but i wanted to knock her ass out but i needed to get self defense. "you fuckin bitch!!" she yelled pushing me back. i looked at her and smiled, her eyes got big. 

i punched her right in the jax knocking her back and hit her with my other hand. i didnt stop or slow down. she managed to grab a fist full of my hair which made more mad. "only bitches pull hair." i told her punching her ribs. "fuck you whore." she screamed scratching me. i wasnt that worried about blocking my face cause she wasnt throwing many punches so i just kept throwing them to her face and body. everyone was cheering and yelling.i heard someone yelling my name but i didnt stop. they wrapped their arms around me and pulled me back. "you bitch" she yelled "i might be a bitch but atleast im not the one who gave head to the entire football team, whore." i said before i spat down next her. everyone gasped. allison looked shocked then started crying. 

i realized it was cheif unser who pulled me back, he started reading me my rights. "i want to press charges look what she did to me" allison whined telling the cop as he put her in handcuffs "no fuck that. she touched me first i was fucking defending myself. maybe i should press charges since you wanna push people and shit bitch." "ENOUGH." unser yelled.

he pulled me past lyla i told her to grab my bag and drive my jeep back to TM since she rode with me today. unser put me in his car while they put allison in the other.

_opies POV_

we were sitting outside the clubhouse. 

"aye hap wheres taylor? aint ya training her today." chibs asked him walking up. i wasnt sure why she started training again but i needed to find out. she hasnt been herself the past couple days and has been distant. i dont think i done anything to piss her off. maybe i could convince her to take a ride later. 

"yeah supposed to run then box." happy said flicking his cigarette. 

as if on cue we seen taylor pull in. she was driving fast and didnt even park in her normal spot. we all looked up cause obviously something wasnt right. lyla jumped out the drivers side and ran to us. 

"wheres taylor" i asked her standing up.

"unser just arrested her." she told us. 

"what the fuck! why" tig yelled which made lyla jump "sorry baby. i didnt mean to yell. but what the fuck." tig said pulling her into a hug.

"it was right as the people who got out early were leaving. but in the middle of classes. allison davis stood in front of her and called her a biker slut. she said some other shit but i doubt yall would want to hear it... she just kept saying shit. taylor was ignoring ber at first and tried to walk away but the bitches minions stopped her. i was shocked tay kept her cool for so long. i dont know what taylor saod but allison pushed her and tay beat the hell out of her. it took unser and some other cop to pull her off. she kept pulling tays hair and i think that just pissed tay off more." she told us. "i was close cause i wasn't gonna let anyone try to jump in. one went to try and hit taylor, i ran over to stop her but jake got there before i did." 

"jesus. taylor knows not to let them stupid girls get to her. atleast she waited to be touched it was self defense. and jake actually had her back." tig said running his hand over his head 

"it seemed like Taylor was just waiting for her to touch her first. and yeah jake stopped the girl. he tried to grt taylor to stop but he knew better than to touch her. she was in TNT mode. im pretty sure she head butted unser." she said. she walked up the jax and took his cigarette right as he was putting it to his lips. 

"hey i was gonna smoke that." jax said playfully pushing lyla. "well now i am. yall i thought tay was gonna kill the girl. she didnt stop swinging once she started. ive never seen her that mad and weve all seen what she can do." she said passing the cigarette back to jax. 

"should we be training her any more? she turn deadly" hap said looking at tig 

"yeah. she needs to. she wants to. but fuck shes gonna get a record and fuck everything up." tig said. what did he mean? so what if she got a record we all did. shes a minor so what. 

we all sat there for a few minutes. "anyone catch it on video ly?" jax asked. "i didnt i was watching to close ready to go if she needed me. im sure someone did let me see if i can find one." ly said sitting in front of him. jax was on top of the table and lyla sat in between his feet, he leaned down next to her face with his arms over her shoulders. they were always like and flirty when it was just all of us. 

"found it" lyla said. we all crowded around her and watched the video. she was right she did head butt unser. 

"damn. tay did go into TNT mode. did she really give head to the football team?" jax asked laughing.

"yeah. everyone knows, there was a video but i think everyone took it down when her parents bitched. have head to all of them except jake he wasny going for it. i thinks that why she hates tay so much, thinks jake doesnt want to mess with her cause of tay. when really its cause shes a whore, thinks shes undercover or some shit." lyla told us. 

"i wonder what tay whispered to her." happy said 

"she probably wont tell us. i know it was fucked up cause thats when allison pushed her." 

we all started talking about all the crazy shit taylor done before. most of it involved me, jax and lyla.

"yall remember that time she tagged the old elementary school, then broke the desks." jax said laughing 

"hey we all was there not just tay." lyla took up for her.

"no i wanted to break in and get high, she started fuckin with shit. yeah after a minute we joined in." i said laughing 

"jesus. what kind of kids have we raised. anything else we should know about?" tig asked.

"im not ratting. asked me in a few years once were adults ill tell you most of it dad." lyla said stealing jaxs cigarette. 

"oh no there really is more. you can tell me baby its all done and over with now. yall cant get in trouble now." tig said trying to convince ly to tell us shit. i knew there was alot of shit taylor and lyla got into that none of us knew. 

"just get her drunk tig she will start talking. shit get them both drunk and just start asking all kinds of questions tay will break down and tell you. how do you think ive figured some shit out." jax told tig stealing the smoke back from lyla. i just shook my head cause i knew he was right. 

lyla slapped jax in the chest "that is so not true. we only tell you what we want you to know." 

"oh yeah what about what yall let that slip a few weeks ago" jax blurted out. 

"awesome jax now everyones gonna keep asking and theyll get it out of you before me or tay." lyla said glaring at him. 

"do we even want to ask?" chibs asked us looking at me, then jax and his eyes landing on lyla. 

"no. yall dont want to know. i mean nothing is that bad. i mean we wouldnt get in that much trouble." lyla said shrugging her shoulders. 

everyone started to try and get her talking but she wouldnt break. everyone stopped when unser pulled into the lot, we all stood up and walked out towards his car. 

"i got the tazmanian devil here for yall" unser said pulling the back door of his car open. "with more witnesses saying it was self defense then saying taylore initiated it, there cant be charges pressed against her. but the school is wanting to talk to you tig." he said ask taylor got out.

"thanks for the ride. and im sorry about the face and ribs unser it was a accident." taylor apologized.

"nothing that hasnt happened before. you gotta learn to watch that, anyone else would have threw the book at you for assaulting a cop. ill see yall later. taylor please dont make you pick you back up at the school. or at all for that matter." unser said getting back in the car and backed out of the lot. 

"what the hell taylor. you okay" tig said walking up to her. 

"she pissed me off then touched me. im good. all she did was scratch me and pull my hair i dont even think she hit me." taylor said as tig turned her face. she has scratch marks from her cheek, down her neck and on her chest. 

"she didnt watched the video. did you have to smile before you hit her. you looked a little crazy." jax asked her. 

"if im crazy so is every last one of yall assholes." tay said pointing at all of us. 

she walked over to me and gave me a hug. i grabbed her chin to get a better look. "you should probably clean that." i told her. she just shrugged and walked towards the clubhouse i shook my head and followed her. 


	29. Chapter 29

_opies POV_

i followed taylor into my dorm, she sat on the bed while i went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. we kept one in every bathroom and one behind the bar. i kneeled down in front of her and started cleaning her scrathes. 

"what she say to piss you off so much babe." i asked as i finished up. 

she looked at me and sighed.

"she called me a biker slut and asked if i was going to suck everyones dicks. i told her to move out of my way, she asked what i was gonna do about it. then told me that jake was hers and to leave him alone. dont get mad but i may have told her he was at my house before and i could guarantee he would be there again. but i didnt mean it they was she thought i just told her that to piss her off. thats when she pushed me. ive been wanting to kick her ass for a couppe years but today was the first time i could get her to touch me first and i just didnt hold back." she told me holding onto my wrist. i just looked at her and packed up the first aid kit. i went and put it back into the bathroom. i stood  leaning against the door frame looking at her. 

"well since youre mad about bullshit. im gonna go home." she said standing up and walkin towards the door. i walked over to her and put my hand on the door and turned her around to look at her. 

"im not mad tay. and youre not leaving. im amused if anything." i told her putting my hands on her hips. she just looked up at me. "that was pretty hot too. but next time you beat some bitches ass  i want to be there." i told her squeezing her hips. 

"you think its hot when i kick ass?" she asked me with a smirk. 

"its fuckin hot ass hell babe." i told her leaning down to kiss her. she deepened the kiss as she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around me. i carried her to the bed where we stripped each other. we started off fast and hard but ended going slow. we both reached our climax together. 

we laid down her head on my chest with my arm wrapped around her. 

"im gonna give you my crow one day" i told her kissing the top of her head. 

"oh yeah. how come one day." she asked 

"i would have already given it to you but i dont think tig will allow it till your eighteen. im surprised hes let me live this long." i admitted to her. 

"okay so the day i turn eighteen im getting your crow?" she asked sitting up. 

"yeah tay. if you want it. youre my old lady with or without the crow." i kissed her real quick. and sat up next to her lighting a cigarette. 

"ill start working on some sketches. we can both add some into it. where do you want it?" she asked me as i passed the cigarette to her.

"i want it to where everyone can see it but i also want it in a private spot where every time im fuckin my old lady i can see it." i told her 

"so what i get two then?" she asked 

"youre forreal. you would get two?" 

"yeah whatever why not? no one has to know unless we tell them. but i want to know where before i agree?" "what about right here and down here?" i asked smiling as i leaned in and kissed above her breast right under her collar bone then put my hand right under her bakini line. 

"sounds good to me. but who is gonna do the one thats basically on my vagina?" she asked me. 

"we can see when that time comes babe. im sure hap wont mind to do both." "sounds good." 

we sat there and talked for a while. i missed us just talking, i hated not being so close this past year. 

"babe why are you training with chibs and hap again? obviously you can defend yourself." i asked her. "i want to and so does my dad. its good exercise and i get my agressions out" "oh. earlier when we found out you got arrested tig said you was gonna mess everything up, what was he talking about? you gonna start fighting or something?" she sat up straight and sighed. 

"i need to tell you something and ive been trying to figure out how to tell you.. um.. a couple days ago a recruiter from the New York Film Academy showed up at the house. offered me a full ride to both the new york and LA campus. i applied a couple months ago, normally it takes years to even get looke sat. i told him i couldnt go right now. he said they would hold my spot for two years. it was my dream school still love it and i could always try to go to LA or do online. i was scared to tell you cause i thought you push me away so i would go. dad wants me to train me cause i guess hes realizing i may go away for college or even just working and wants me to know more. please say something ope." she looked at me with a worried look. 

"thats fuckin amazing taylor. i told you, you would get accepted! i wouldnt push you away, youre stuck with me. amd whatever you decide to do we will figure out together."i told her pulling her so she was straddling me i gave her a kiss. 

"really youre not mad?" she asked me.

"of course not why would i be mad tay? you deserve to go youve worked hard to get where you are with a camera and deserve the best. ill do whatever i can to help you get there and if that means i gotta be away from you most of the time for a bit than so be it. i could maybe go nomad or patch into the new york city charter." i told her she look relieved.

she kissed me hard. she slid her hands up my chest i flipped us over so i was on top of her when someone knocked on the door. 

"aye lass we gotta train lets go." chibs yelled

"perfect timing." she said with a sigh. "oh i havent told lyla or jax yet i wanted to tell you first not that im going but that they offered it to me so please don't say anything." she said kissing me. "im touched that you wanted to tell me first. dont worry just tell them." i told her. 

i got up and we got dressed. she changed into some work out clothes and put her hair up. we walked outside hap was in the ring, chibs was standing next to it with tig. everyone else was sitting around waiting to watch. 

happy showed her some moves and combos then she "practiced" on him. after a while they actually started fighting. i knew hap wasnt hitting her full force but with just enough kick so she could feel where he was connecting so she knew where to block or figure it all out. she was doing real good even got some good hits in on hap. chibs called it when she ended up busting open his lip and under his eye. 

"damn taylor youre gonna have to start fighting for some money if youre that good already." jax said messing up her hair she pushed his arm away and glared at him.

"do put no damn thoughts in my kids head teller." tig scolded him. 

"whatever daddy. im gonna go help hap clean his eye its the least i could do." she said hugging her dad and walking into the clubhouse. 


	30. Chapter 30

_taylors POV_

after grabbing a drink from the bar me and happy walked to his dorm. he grabbed the desk chair and turned it around so his hack was towards the desk as i grabbed the first aid kit. i stood in front of him and poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. 

"thanks for training me hap. that was fun." i told him as i cleaned the cut under his eye. 

"no problem taylor. you did good. but youre gonna be a beast once we're done." he told me as he placed his hands on my hips. 

we have always been close since he transferred from tacoma he wanted to be closer to his mom. just like jax im sure it seemed like weve been together before but we havent. 

"i told ope about the college in new york earlier. he said he would help me get there no matter what and figure it all out. but i cant help but feeling in my gut that he doesnt want it or we arent gonna last past the time for me to possibly go. maybe im just being paranoid i dont know hap." the words were out of my mouth before i even thought about it. i cant believe i just told him that. 

"im sure he just wants you to just follow your dreams. i think your wrong y'all will make it. and if not fuck him. if he doesnt do right by you dont stand by his side little girl." he told me as he unwrapped my hands. 

"i done told him im not doing that run rule or any cheating. he told me he wants me to get his crow but we both figured dad wouldnt go for it until i was eighteen." i told him. he froze for a second which was weird but okay. 

"thats good. youre dad will probably be pissed either way youre his little girl. you gonna draw it?" he asked me. we both loved the draw. ive been trying to convince him to teach me how to do tattoos but hes keeps rejecting it, eventually i will break him. 

"yeah of course im gonna draw it. was hooijg you would do it? i dont trust anyone else to give me any tattoos especially my crow." i asked him he shook his head yeah.

"well he wants it to where only he sees but i want it to where everyone else can see it so we was planning on probably doing two." i told him as i packed up the kit. 

"where you thinking? how big? two really thats uncommon but as long as yall agree." he said standing up and lighting a cigarette. 

"well i want it under my collarbone. and the other one well where ONLY opie would see it when were ya know." i said glancing down toawrds my hips 

"oh fuck. thats really marking his territory." he said as he chuckled and shook his head. 

"yeah i guess it is." i said taking his cigarette. "you sure you want me to do both of them? that ones a little personal." he asked taking a drink. 

"yeah i trust you hap. i mean as long as i dont say the D word were good right." ive always flirted with hap but we both knew there was nothing behind it, most of the time. the D work im talking about was Daddy. 

"little girl youre playing with fire and you know it. better be glad a brother has his claim on you." he whispered back me up against the desk. 

oh shit this was definately new. maybe the flirting wasnt so innocent as i thought. "maybe i like to play with fire. i mean i love to blow shit up everyone knows that." i said putting my hands back on the desk. i probably shouldnt have said that and i probably shouldnt allow him to get this close or us even been talking like this. 

he shook his head, i heard a low growl escape his lips. he pushed himself off the desk and stepped back from me. "yeah ill do them. just let me know when." 

"sounds good thank you hap." i said standing up and putting my cigarette out. 

i walked out to the bar and seen tara standing next to jax, they were clearly arguing. opie and lyla were sitting at the bar talking to half-sac who was behind it. i walked up and wrapped my arm around his waist from the side. "youre all cleaned up. hows youre knuckles feel?" he asked after giving me a kiss. "little achey but im good babe. where is everyone?" i asked him as i sat at the stool next to him. 

"club business." he turned so he was facing me. 

me him and lyla were talking for a few minutes when tara stormed past us with jax on her heels, both of them yelling. we all looked at each other and just shrugged. 

a few minutes later jax stormed back in grabbed a beer and climbed up to the roof.  iturned back towards ope and ly, they were noth just looking at me. 

"what?" i asked them. they didnt say anything just looked at me "oh what am i supposed to go see whats wrong with him?" i asked raisong my eyebrow. "yeah babe you are. he aint gonna talk to anyone else." opie said slowly shaking his head yeah. "fine but this shit is gettin to be too much. they just need to make up or fuckin break up." i huffed before grabbing a beet half-sac was holding for me. 


End file.
